A Warrior Named Kagome
by Tongs
Summary: IK. When the Emperor was gathering soldiers to fight North, Kagome snuck away to replace her sick father who was to be a soldier and joined the army. The war life is not easy when you're a girl pretending to be a boy, and Inu-Yasha's your General...
1. The Blushing Bride

**IMPORTANT:**

This fic has been deleted before, right before I was about to get into climax and finish it. :'( yes, I was sad, I was angry, but I still love my readers and can't let them down. Yay! ( --happy now) I said I can't post it up again because I've lost a bit of my chaps, but now I got most of them, and someone told me they saved almost the entire story on their comp, so I'm kinda depending on them for chap 9 and 10 (blushes) and umm.... yeah. Glad to see u again!(gives you hugs and too much looooooove)since this was my 1st successful fic, I will finish it no matter what!And if you're new to this story then...... ENJOY! And don't forget 2 rr!!

* * *

_Chapter 1. The Blushing Bride_

(aww...ain't that cute )

Mrs. Higurashi adjusted the golden pin in Kagome's wavy, coaxed hair and gave it an affectionate pat.

"My daughter," she cooed, her cheeks rosy because she'd been

smiling so much, "is going to marry the landlord! I can't think of a happier day..." she trailed off with a dreamy sigh. Damn. To think, she had married a farmer.

"Ugh, mom," Kagome groaned, peering disdainfully into the bronze mirror. Her skin was still tingling from that THOROUGH bath under her bright red kimono with a golden sash, her face was perfectly made up, and her body was perfumed with rosewater that her mother had collected.

Jeez, her mother sure had taken her time to decorate her daughter for a mock wedding dressup. She looked like a goddamn thirty-year-old for goddamn's sake! (not that she would say it out loud) she was already starting to feel old and crinkles griping at her. Honestly. She was only fifteen. She didn't want to devote her life to that landlord...what was he like, fourty? Kagome shuddered. Why was she going through this again?

Oh yeah. She was doing it to help her family. Her family had always been poor and had barely enough every year. Doing this would not only help her family financially, but also help her father get his medical treatments for his heart. So really, she was being a hero.

But alas, this felt so cheap.

Kagome pouted unhappily. She shivered again at the thoughts of this man who could be her grandpa leering at her, putting his hands on her, making love to...OH my NO! Kami NO!

NO NO NO NO NO....

"What, you don't want the lovebird clip in your hair?" Mrs. Higurashi said with hurt in her voice, "but it looks so cute on you!"

"Huh?" Kagome jolted back to reality and goggled.

"I just asked if you want me to put this clip that was passed

down from my mother into your hair," Mrs. Higurashi showed Kagome the magnificent, fiery clip in her hand, Kagome gazed at it with admiration. Now how did her mother manage to hide this baby from her for fifteen years?

"But you just started screaming 'NO' like Death's coming..." Mrs. Higurashi finished with a shudder and pressed a hand to her heart.

Oopsy daisy! Kagome's face started to heat. Had she said her thoughts out aloud? If she did, Mrs. Higurashi sure made no indication of it...she slumped back into the seat, defeated.

"It's not the clip, mom," she replied bluntly, uncaring of her rudeness, "it's beautiful. It's way more beautiful than the landlord. In fact, Buyo could be more beautiful than him..."

Buyo perked up at the sound of his name and meowed, before dropping back into Dreamland again. Mrs. Higurashi shook her head sternly.

"Kagome, why don't you like the landlord? He's handsome," Kagome choked, but Mrs. Higurashi took no notice, "he's charming, he's kind, he's not abusive like some landlords to their wives and concubines. Not to mention he's wealthy...you should feel very lucky that he considered you."

"But how can you make those judgements about him if you barely know him? Just because he's wealthy? How do you know how he'll treat me when we marry? You only met this man once! What if he's a drunk? And takes it out on his wife? What if he ra-"

"Kagome," Mrs. Higurashi's icy voice cut through Kagome's blabbering, "We've been through this discussion many times. You're getting too carried away. The landlord is a fine man, and I don't regret this decision made by both your father and I." she said in an "end-of-discussion-or-else" tone that Kagome was only too familiar with. But this time, Kagome didn't give up.

"But what about MY decision? Don't I matter in this matter? I'm the one who's going to marry, for rat's sake-"

"Careful with your language, young lady," Mrs. Higurashi responded coolly, "you wouldn't want to be kissing the landlord with that mouth-"

"MOM!" Kagome cried in disgust, "I wouldn't want to be kissing him anyway! His breath probably stink-"

Mrs. Higurashi's face dropped, the sterness and light in it gone like a lightbulb that went "poof", making Kagome hesitate. Finally Mrs. Higurashi spoke, the crispness and decisiveness in it had escaped.

"Please, Kagome," she said with pleading in her voice, "please try to like the landlord, for the family's sake? Right now it's the warring state, Sota is sent to the army for so long without a message to hint his well-being, you think it's easy for us to give up you?" her voice now sounded weary, broken. "Life will be much safer and easier for you with the landlord. You don't have to worry about what's your next meal, you don't have to worry about how cold it is at night, you won't see your father return from the field everyday, tired to his bone just to keep the family from crumbling down...you deserve much more than that. You've never enjoyed a luscious life. You were always very obedient and caring and put other's welfare ahead of you, so it's only fair that we grant you a chance to let you enjoy life and make sure you don't foolishly waste it away. Please, Kagome, just give it a chance. We just want you to be happy..." she dabbed at her eyes behind Kagome surreptitiously, but Kagome caught the small action.

Kagome had never felt so ashamed for ever doubting her mother's love and genuine care for her. How could she have been so selfish? Other girls might have killed for a chance like this, and here she was, craving to chuck it away without logic. How could she have been so silly? Her grandpa wouldn't be proud of her right now if he was still alive...a quiet sob broke out of her. More followed after that until it was soon taking over her body. Mrs. Higurashi closed her arms around her daughter with a quiet sigh.

"It's okay, Kagome," she said, trying to pacify Kagome, "it's all going to be alright. Everything is going to work out fine after tomorrow's wedding...you'll live a happy life, have lots of kids, and sleep on a warm bed every night..." she smiled wistfully.

Somehow, Kagome couldn't bring herself to smile back.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Whoa, that was lotsa work..." Mr. Higurashi grunted as he stepped into the house, a hoe in his hand and his other hand pressed to his back. "Ayame?"

Mrs. Higurashi stepped out of the small kitchen and beamed, rushing towards her husband, taking the hoe from his hand and led him into the kitchen for a cup of tea. Mr. Higurashi "hmm"ed as he sat down and sipped on his steaming tea. Ayame knew just what he liked...he smiled.

"How's Kagome-chan doing?" he asked as Ayame seated herself beside him. Ayame shook her head gravely.

"I don't think she's got used to this arrangement yet, Hideo," (What? I don't know his name!) she said carefully, eyeing her fingers, "but just give it time. She'll come around."

Hideo was silent for a moment. "Ayame- are you sure this is a good arrangement for her?" Ayame was slightly taken aback.

"Of course it is, Hideo. You said so yourself."

"I know that. We assumed that Kagome will be very happy about this. But it doesn't look that case. I mean, she's not a material girl, you know that. She doesn't care about money and all that stuff. What if she really doesn't love that landlord? Then we're practically condemning her to a miserable life.." he trailed off with a frown.

"Better than living here," Ayame muttered under her breath. She caught Hideo's sharp glare and shut her mouth instantly.

"I agree," Hideo said slowly, narrowing his eyes at Ayame, "physically, it'll be much better. But emotionally, it could eat Kagome away. She's a very good child, she doesn't deserve it."

Ayame winced at the words. She had said the exact same thing, only for an opposite purpose.

A shout and clunking of horse hoofs outside broke off their train of thoughts and their eyes widened in alarm. Ayame quickly got to her feet and trotted to the window, opening it and peering outside.

"Emperor's order, Emperor's order," the shrill yell reached their ears, "all men of the village, gather around this instance."

Ayame glanced back at Hideo, befuddled. Hideo merely shrugged and commented nonchalantly, "Probably just telling us to give up more crops for the palace. They take every chance they can to leech off us. Bastards," he muttered darkly and stood up, before trudging outside the house. Ayame decided to follow for a moment, but then decided against it and lingered by the window, her lips pursing and her eyes strained to watch. Two men in silver armour was riding atop two brown, fine horses, one of them holding a golden silk parchment in his hands, with the male villagers slowly closing in around them. She had a bad feeling about this.

"Mom?" Kagome's voice popped into the air and her head emerged from behind the door, "what's going on? I heard a shout-"

"Two men on horses were yelling 'Emperor's order' and gathering all men of the village to them. I don't know what is their business." she propped her head onto her elbow and gazed at the men idly.

"I'm gonna check it out." Kagome replied before heading towards the door. Ayame raised her head in alarm and called out "Kagome, I don't think-"

Kagome had already marched outside, the curtain around the door flapping in the air.

Ayame slumped back and shook her head. "This child..."

After a moment, Hideo trudged back into the house, Kagome following after him. Ayame frowned at the feeling of something being amiss.

She looked at the two, before it hit her. The joy and light that usually lingered on their faces. It was gone.

"What-" she gaped at the solemn looks on their faces.

No one spoke for a moment. Finally Hideo replied, his voice uneven. "The Emperor. He's gathering soldiers to fight North again because we're running short of army. I'm ordered to join the military."

Ayame stumbled back with a horrified look on her face, "But Hideo- you can't! You have a heart problem! It could surface anyday! And then who will take care of you?"

"I know, Ayame," was all that Hideo said, "I know."

Shaking slightly, Ayame braced her hands around the table and managed, "When?"

Hideo bowed his head. "Tomorrow. We leave for the palace tomorrow."

"But still," Ayame struggled for words, "there're so many men in the village, it's not like they'll miss one, right? What if you don't-"

Hideo raised a hand to silence Ayame. Now trembling himself, he groped for something in his long sleeve and pulled it out. It was a golden scroll.

"This," he narrowed his eyes, "was given to each one of us from the Emperor. If I don't go, I'm defying the Emperor and asking for our family and generations to be beheaded."

Ayame slinked back, hot tears blurring her eyes. First Sota, now Hideo...why?

Kagome was silent. She did not utter another word for the rest of the night. Everybody was so busy in their grief that the wedding was momentarily forgotten.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hideo awoke with a heavy feeling in his stomach. Today was the day for him to go. Sadly he turned around to see the serene and calm face of his wife sleeping beside him, wishing to catch one last glimpse of her.

But Kami wouldn't even grant him this. An empty blanket responded him. Ayame wasn't beside him.

With an inarticulate curse, he struggled to his feet and walked towards the door sluggishly.(you see, this house is really just one room with the bedroom and kitchen connected) "Ayame? Aya-Aaya!" he yelled as his wife suddenly burst into the room and collided against him, nearly knocking him off his feet. He shook his head to recollect his thoughts.

"KAGOME!" Ayame was screaming into Hideo's poor abused ears, "she's gone! GONE!"

"What?" Hideo scowled at his wife, confused and rubbing his ears, "what are you talk-"

"LOOK! LOOK AT THIS!" Ayame shrieked, brandishing a piece of bamboo-paper in Hideo's face. "SHE WENT TO THE ARMY!"

The words started to dawn on Hideo and his face was instantly drained of its hue. He grabbed the piece of paper from Ayame and his eyes scanted over the words. It was a note from Kagome. Silence ensued after he dropped the note to the ground carelessly, the hard paper crashed with a dull 'thud'.

"The scroll," he said suddenly, breathlessly, "she didn't take the golden scroll, did she? She can't go to the army without that!"

with a hint of triumph he marched over to the small drawer that he'd stored his scroll away last night and peered into it, Ayame hot on his heels.

It was empty.

"How-how does she-" Hideo exploded, stuttering and outraged.

How did Kagome know? Just how?

But that question wasn't of importance now.

Ayame was sobbing quietly behind him. With a terrible weight nagging at his heart, he embraced Ayame tightly, barely muffling her inarticulate curses and sobs.

"She won't survive-she's a girl-" Ayame clung onto Hideo like her lifeline, as if she'd lose her sanity had she loosened up for one moment, "She can't do it- she's so stupid! First Sota, now her- Today's her wedding..I got the rosewater and kimono all set up for her right there-she'll-never-get-another-chance-to-wear-it-AGAIN!" she gasped. Hideo could only stare straight forward, his eyes unseeing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome nervously adjusted herself on top of the white pony and watched the sunlight that filtered through the green leaves of the forest, the smell of musk and dew filling her nostrils. Even though everything around her seem fresh and serene, she was pretty scared. She was alone, in a wide forest, and a robber could pop up in front of her any moment now...

Great. Now she was regretting this unbreakable, firm, stable, never-to-be-regretted, stronger-than-a-tide decision...oh who was she kidding? What the hell was she thinking? She wouldn't manage in an ugly, smelly army that could get her head blown off any second, and actually act to make the men think that she was one of them! She cringed at the thought of being in the same bathtubs as them...oh Kami she would

NEVER, EVER take a bath again!

But then again, not taking a bath would be pretty gross, especially if she happened to get stained with blood, not to mention the smell...aww shoot she was already in a dilemma...

But the strangest thing is, a terrible weight that had been gnawing at her for a long time seemed to have been...lifted off her shoulders. She felt fast. And free. As if she'd been restrained for a long time and had just been released...a small smile played her lips. Gingerly she adjusted the clothes that she'd borrowed from her dad...or rather, taken from him this morning, and fiddled with the bun on top of her head.

This was going to be one heck of a ride...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(two days later)

Inu-Yasha glared down at the men bowed in front of him. Hmm. Newly recruited villagers. In other words, suckers for the Emperor. He "feh"ed and took out a scroll from his red kimono's sleeve. It was a list for the names of the villagers.

"Taki, Goro."

"Here, you general."

"Genji, Haru."

"I'm here, General, and I swear to protect our-"

"Yeah, yeah, if I'd asked you to make a speech I'd have asked you," the young patriot slumped back, sulking.

"Higurashi, Hideo?" silence. "Higurashi?"

Then it happened. In a blur of green and white, an object raced through the air and collided into Inu-Yasha, sending him flying into the air.

"Whatthef-" were the last words from him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inu-Yasha awoke with a dull pain in his back. Grunting he sat up and rubbed his unfortunately head, peering around. Swarms of men were around him, gazing at him in confusion and concern. One man blinked at him with a suggestive smile and licked his fingers. With a shudder Inu-Yasha looked away.

"No, bad ChoCho," feminine shouts reached his ears and he snapped his head around at the source, surprised to find that it had belonged to a male. He was dressed in a dirt green shirt, navy blue trousers and white stockings. Inu-Yasha narrowed his eyes at the boy. Wasn't he a bit small and skinny?

He got up and marched toward the man, an obvious frown on his face. "Hey, boy, what are you doing?"

Kagome snapped her head around and hissed through her wrestling match with the pony, "Oh, are you okay? I'm so sorry! We kinda knocked you out there for a sec-"

"You WHAT?" Inu-Yasha glared. Oh, the nerve-

Kagome bowed her head in a "dang it" and muttered, "Knew I shouldn't have kicked this beast so hard. I knew it was going to get a reaction out of his lazy behind, but not this-"

"You're going to pay for knocking out and intentionally harming a General, you know," Inu-Yasha pursed his lips. Kagome looked horrified.

"I didn't do it! Take it out on him!" she cried, pointing at the horse who neighed indignantly and seemed to rather choke himself with the leash than going along with her. Inu-Yasha rolled his eyes heavenward and breathed a "help me".

"Kami you're pathetic," he said bluntly and marched towards the raging horse who gave him a glower that would have sent the Emperor running. But try a very, VERY angry and sore Inu-Yasha.

Without a single word he positioned himself beside the pony and reached an arm across the beast's belly, before raising its entire body up into the air. The crowd gasped. And he merely walked away nonchalantly with a "be right back", with the horse kicking and neighing atop his shoulder to no avail. That was the last of this problem.

"Whoa-" Kagome breathed, speechless.

"Sure is powerful, ain't he?" a man stepped beside Kagome, goggling at Inu-Yasha as Kagome.

"Yeah-"

A huge smile lit up the man's face and he clapped Kagome on the shoulder, hard. Kagome stumbled forward with a "oof". But the man took no notice as more men started to close around them, their arms reached out to clap Kagome. Kagome reeled between taking it or running away, screaming. Hmm...the latter wouldn't really make sense right at the moment..

"Wow, dude, you knocked the General clean off his feet! That's gotta be some kinda record-"

"I have to hand it to you, man, that was awesome-"

"No no!" Kagome cried, shaking her head, "it wasn't my fault! Blame the horse! It wasn't my fault that he was running like Death was on his trail-"

The men fell silent, and Kagome cut off her blabbering and felt a little creeped as the men stared at her. Ahh, too much eyes!

"Dude," the first man spoke again, scratching his head. "Stop the modesty. That's just not normal."

"Aahh," Kagome's eyes flew wide as she gawped at the men. What the heck was she supposed to say now?

"And you look like a sissy," another guy chirped in and a chorus of "whoo!" and sniggers burst out of the guys. Kagome's face started to heat up, and it boiled even more when a guy cried out "are you just gonna take it, huh? Are you just gonna take that?"

_Yeah, I'm just gonna take that,_ Kagome whimpered inside.

No, Kagome, think! She screamed inside, her stomach twisting itself into a knot. Think of something smart to say to twist this disaster around!

Her brain was a fog.

The guys snickered even more at her positively volcanic face and some made surreptitious comments...not-so-surreptitiously for she could catch the words.

Think, Kagome, think! Something smart to say!

"Shut up!" the words exploded from Kagome.

_Doh! No, you idiot!_

The laughter died away as the guy who had called Kagome a sissy glared at her up and down, making Kagome shift. She did bandage her chest tight enough, right?...

"What, sis, pickin' a fight?" he snarled, his face twisted into a sneer.

"You-you and what army?" Kagome stuttered.

_Doh! Doh! **YOU MORON!**_

The boys "ooh"ed again and the bully's sneer widened and turned frosty as he advanced a step forward, making Kagome back away instinctively. He "hmm"ed.

"I don't need no army to put a girl like you into her place," Oh, the irony. The guy cracked his knuckles threateningly with his teeth bared.

Around them, the others started to chant "Fight! Fight!" loudly. Kagome panicked. This was not happening!

_But it is, dear,_ a voice inside her head stated obviously.

"What, ya scared now? It ain't too late to run home to your mommy." A hearty round of laughing. That just pushed Kagome to the limit.

Who the hell did this guy think he was?

Her anxiety and nervousness evaporated, and was instead replaced with a rush of daring and adrenaline, which surprised even herself. But she wasn't about to let it go. She's got nothing to lose now.

"Oh yeah? I'd like to see you try." she blurted before she could give the value of this sentence a second weigh.

"You're asking for it, punk." the bully gnarled and charged at Kagome, his fist raised. Kagome's eyes flew as wide as saucers, her body paralyzed. Now wait a-

Pow!

The fist landed against Kagome's left shoulder, and Kagome cried out in pain. Stars flew past her eyes as she stumbled and gripped her shoulder, biting her lower lip hard. But before she could retaliate, the man locked her in an iron-strong grip, twisting both of her arms around, immobolizing her.

_Shit..._

With a yell of frustration and pain, Kagome lifted up her foot, and did the first thing that flitted into her mind.

She kicked the man in his precious with all her might.

The man shrieked in pure agony and loosened his arms around Kagome, his hands cradling his, uh, valuables and he was dancing on his feet.

Kagome felt a smile tug at her lips as she sauntered up to the tap-dancing man, and conjured up all her will and strength on the punch that she'd landed upon his face. The man whimpered and stumbled back, before landing on his behind not so gracefully.

Kagome won. Snap.

The men gaped at Kagome, then the hunk of flesh of a man on the ground. Holy cricket. The young girly lad had just sent Maten "The Thunder Brother" to his knees! No, scratch that. To his butt!

To their astonishment, the lad evenly walked over to Maten, despite his bruised shoulder. Uh oh. Maten was in for it now. Big time.

Hesitantly, almost tentatively, the lad reached out his small hand, offering it to Maten. Maten stopped his struggling and glanced up at Kagome's face, then her hand that suspended in the air, his eyes narrowing into slits.

With an exasperated huff, he struggled to his feet, neglecting the peace offer.

"You just wait," he grid, pointing a stubby finger at Kagome, "You wait. No one is going to harm Maten, and weasel away from it. You'll get what's coming to ya." with that dramatic tension hanging in the air, he limped away, leaving Kagome standing there, dumbfounded, unaware of the crowd that started to gather around her.

"Nice to meet you, too." she muttered shakily, and was startled when murmurs and chuckles broke out around her. For the first time, she realized her audience, and her cheeks instantly started to redden.

"That was bloody brilliant!" someone was shouting, "First the General, now Maten!"

"Two of them in a row! What the hell are you made of, boy?"

Kagome scratched her head sheepishly at being in the spotlight.

Whoa. That was bloody brilliant of her! Whoopee! She caught herself quicly and managed a careless shrug with her uninjured shoulder. "Wasn't that hard, actually."

"Getting a little full of ourselves, aren't we?" a blunt voice cut rhough the appreciative murmurs coldly, making Kagome snap her head around. The crowd parted instantly as Inu-Yasha sauntered in, his arms crossed over his chest. Kagome's joyful mood was immediately shattered as she remembered her previous encounter with the General. Not good, mind you.

"I was watching you guys fight," Inu-Yasha continued coolly, his stoic amber eyes sweeping Kagome up and down, just as Maten had done. "And I must say...that was the most un-manly, sissy and cowardly way to battle someone." he scoffed.

A young man raised his hand. "I don't think so," he added hopefully.

Inu-Yasha snapped around at him. "Who asked you?"

"No one." The young man lowered his head, crestfallen.

"What's your name, boy?" Inu-Yasha demanded Kagome.

"Higurashi, sir," Kagome kept her voice as measured as possible.

"Hideo Higurashi?" Inu-Yasha's eyes widened incredulously, "Yeah, right. I heard he's a crinkled old man."

"I'm-I'm his son, _sir._ I'm here to replace him." she managed through gritted teeth.

"Oh really?" Inu-Yasha arched an eyebrow curiously. "That won't matter...but are you sure one as snaky, timid and frail as yourself can handle the gruesome war life?" he questioned in a mocking tone.

Kagome hands clenched into white-knuckled fists. _Damn you..._

"Your first name, Higurashi." Inu-Yasha spoke casually, looking all in the world at Kagome like she was inferior. Kagome looked at him coldly, a 'damn you' slowly pushing its way up her throat.

"Damn you." she mumbled incoherently.

"What?!" Inu-Yasha scowled.

_"Da-a-yu."_ Kagome bit back the words. Inu-Yasha blinked at her in confusion. Thinking quick, she repeated, "Dayu. T-that's my name." she swiftly nodded for emphasis, praying that Inu-Yasha would believe her.

"Well, Dayu," he commented sarcastically, a small smirk lifting his lips up. "Get up before dawn tomorrow morning, because you've just earned yourself an early morning training section with me, got it?" without waiting for a response he called out to the men, "now all of you, go to your tents for supper. I'll meet all of you tomorrow at sunrise." he turned to Kagome. "Don't be late, Higurashi. If you are, there'll be consequences." he drawled slowly and gave Kagome what could be mistaken for a pleasant smile, before he whipped around and headed off, his trousers swishing in the breeze. Kagome huffed miserably.

"Why? Why?" she hyperventilated, banging her forehead against her palm.

"You did good, Dayu," a man beside her offered helpfully with a pat on her good shoulder.

* * *

RR! Chapter 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, possibly 9, 10, 11, and surely 12 up by either tonight, tomorrow, the day after tomorrow. Gotta go to wrestling now... 

later!


	2. A Musical War

Hey! Chap 2, as promised.

jessica- Thank u for the email! I had chap 12, and didn't have the reader's response in my comp, but reading them all over again made me laugh for some reason. Ah good times good times :)

chibikoinu- I'm just a special boy out there, getting in touch with my feminine side... LOL jk! I'm a 100 percent girl and don't plan to change that anytime soon...we have a wrestling club at school that's both4 girls and boys. Some girls here are WAY more aggressive than the guys...   
-.- but it's really fun

And Girl guides Cookies to everyone else who reviewed! You all have a special place in my heart! :D

**Chapter 2. A Musical War**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome refastened the dirt yellow sash around her waist and sauntered up the green grass, the dew of morning mist filling her nostrils. Apprehension and anxiety flipped her stomach, making her feel slightly queasy as she peered around, and the deathly quiet tents beneath the hill where the men slept (don't ask how she got through last night...)

What great horrors did Inu-Yasha have in store for her today? Sure, he was cute and all, but he certainly was rude, arrogant, unforgiving...

A stone flew through the air and hit Kagome on the small of her back. Shrieking in panic and hurt, she whirled around at the source.

Inu-Yasha stepped up the hill, a cocky smirk evident on his face. "Couldn't resist. Your back was wide open, Higurashi."

Kagome narrowed her eyes into slits. But she bit down on her brilliant, witty, smart-ass comments. Plus they seemed futile at the moment.

"What are you waiting for?" Suddenly Inu-Yasha snarled, "Thirty situps, now!"

What! Kagome felt like screaming into those furry dog ears, are you trying to kill me?

Inu-Yasha must have picked up her thoughts from the look on her face, for his sneer widened and he repeated, "Thirty situps, Higurashi. Or unless you're too sissy to do even..."

"I'll do it." Kagome cut Inu-Yasha's jab frostily, and lay her body down to the ground hastily. Okay. She told herself, Take a deep breath, Kagome. You can do anything you set your mind to. I will not show this jerk the satisfaction of one complain, or whimper. Here goes.

_One, two..._

_Eighteen, nineteen...no, the sun's starting to blur...my stomach hurts..._

_Twenty-two, twenty-three..._

_Huf, huf, huf. When's this gonna be over?_

_Twenty-five, twenty-six..._

_Can't...do...it...oww!_

Kagome bit her lower lip, HARD, sweat breaking off her forehead.

_Twenty-eight, twenty-nine..._

Kami, I'm almost there...I'll show him!

_THIRTY!_

Kagome felt like raising a fist in triumph, but her body didn't seem to be agreeing with her. Gingerly she sat up and picked up herself from the moist grass, trying to ignore the burning feeling that spread in her abdomen.

"Hmm." Inu-Yasha arched an eyebrow at Kagome in curiosity.

Cool. Not even a grunt or whimper from this twig. Maybe he was stronger than he appeared...

"Is that...all?" Kagome glared at Inu-Yasha, trying to even her ragged breathing. Hmm. We'll see who's sissy...

A poorly concealed grin flashed across Inu-Yasha's features. Ooh, a challenge. Now that wasn't something he got very often...

After all, the twig asked for it.

"Of course not," he watched Kagome closely for a sign of emotion across her face. Her deadpan expression betrayed nothing as she stared straight into Inu-Yasha's eyes, as if trying to look into his soul.

Inu-Yasha's lips thinned in displeasure at the thought. "Now, we train." he said crispily, "Run down and grab two poles from the storage. We learn to fight with weapons."

Kagome's icy exterior dropped like a lightbulb that went "poof" and she gawped at Inu-Yasha, who seemed obviously amused, at her expense, of course. But then he broke the trance by lashing out, "What? Gonna chicken on me now? This ain't a place for wimps, ya know!"

Like magic, his words sent red fireworks across Kagome's face, and he grinned at the lobster who whipped around and started to run downhill. kagome silently willed a hole to burn through that pretty head of Inu-Yasha's...

Inu-Yasha smirked at Kagome's retreating back, light shone in his eyes. Oh, was he gonna give Dayu hell and make him run home to his mommy, screaming in utter terror. No one knocks out Inu-Yasha and gets away with it. Not while he was still standing. Satisfied with that thought, he plopped down onto the ground and waited impatiently.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome trudged towards Inu-Yasha, her chest heaving up and down and each of her hands gripped a pole. She carefully chucked one at Inu-Yasha's head heedlessly, and Inu-Yasha caught it deftly. Dammit!

Getting to his feet, Inu-Yasha stood before Kagome proudly, the pole leaning against him casually, the wind rippling his silvery hair. Kagome couldn't help but admiring the scene before her. Whoa. They didn't make him a General for nothing. Even though he was annoying, and sadistic, he still had that air of...proudness and royalty floating about him.

"What?" Inu-Yasha scoffed, snapping Kagome back to reality, "Done admiring me yet?"

Kagome realized her staring and unfortunately, her face started to boil itself into three interesting shades of red. It seemed to be doing that a lot today. "Why would I admire you?" she blurted loudly before she could have a second thought, "you're nothing but an rude, annoying, sadistic jerk."

Do I need to mention the way that her brain was screaming "Doh! DOH! YOU MORON!" to her right now? I think not...

Several interesting emotions flickered across Inu-Yasha's usually stoic or arrogant face. Surprise, anger, denial, murderous, before it finally worked its way into an amused chortle and a small, pleasant smile.

_UH-OH,_ Kagome's brain was getting real hoarse from screaming at Kagome's brain, which didn't really make much sense, It's even creepier when he smiles...that means he's getting really, REAALLY mad....

"You think so?" he raised an eyebrow in disinterest and his voice a low baritone, "Oh, trust me. I didn't even _start_ to get sadistic with you yet..."

Kagome groaned inwardly and fidgeted. Goodbye, Kagome. 'Twas nice knowing ya.

"So," Inu-Yasha snapped, diverting kagome from her despair of doom, "First, we practice thrusting. Pretend that you're holding a spear or sword, and thrust it at me with all your strength." Seeing the incredulous look on her face, he added arrogantly, "And yes, I'm serious, Higurashi. Now get to it."

Kagome shook her head slightly, and positioned herself in front of Inu-Yasha, readying the pole, aiming it straight at his torso.

"Go." Inu-Yasha said lightly.

Still not believing that Inu-Yasha could trust her to poke something at him and not hurt him, Kagome's lips thinned in concentration and she charged at Inu-Yasha, about to hit him very, VERY hard-

It all happened in a blink of eye. When the end of the pole was millimeters away form contacting Inu-Yasha, he grabbed the pole, twisting it around with abnormal strength, Kagome along with it, and she flipped onto the ground, the pole snatched away by Inu-Yasha and Kagome felt the cold tip of her weapon pressed against her neck. Dazedly she peered up, a searing feeling numbing both of her arms.

"Get up." Inu-Yasha commanded bluntly. Kagome struggled to her feet, and couldn't contain the hiss that escaped her throat at the crack that her arms made. She waited for it to pass.

"You first lesson - Never try to mess with Inu-Yasha," said Inu-Yasha as his arms folded themselves deep into his kimono. He watched Kagome's movement with amusement. Now what was that twig gonna do? Bitch at him? Cry?

"That was an amazing move," Kagome blinked, scratching her head. Inu-Yasha was a tad bit taken aback. That was definitely unpredicted...

"Can you-please-teach me it?" she requested haltingly, staring down at the ground as if it were truly fascinating. Inu-Yasha pondered seriously.

"No," he said casually, "Now get out of my sight."

Heck, he'd planned to torture her longer, but that didn't seem to sound as fun as it had been.

Kagome raised her head and her eyes caught Inu-Yasha's. Inu-Yasha was slightly astonished to find a hint of eagerness, perhaps even desperation reflecting off her eyes.

"I'll do anything to learn it." she grid. Since Inu-Yasha had went through all the trouble of providing her this special training session, she might as well actually train. Especially something useful like this. She could probably even advance the other men if she plays her chess right! (don't ask)

Besides, maybe over the times she could spend with Inu-Yasha, maybe she'd try to get him to change his mind about her and make him move his target to another victim?

Inu-Yasha gazed at her in curiosity. "Anything?" he repeated deviously.

Well, anything excluding making me run around the men naked, yelling "I'm an idiot", Kagome added inwardly. But she merely replied "Hai".

"Fair enough." Inu-Yasha drummed his clawed fingers against his arm, "I've already got one in mind. Come here at dawn after two days and I'll teach you the techniques, on one condition: Not a single drop of food goes into your mouth for the next two days...understand?"

Kagome groaned silently. He was just out of his way to torture her to her last breath, wasn't he?

_I'm a fool._ "Understood."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Now, for a warmup before the training," Inu-Yasha called out crispily, glaring down at the soldiers kneeling before him, the sun beating down at their backs mercilessly. "Fetch two buckets of water each and bring it to the Central Tent."

The men..almost all men goggled at the buckets of icy water on poles placed before them, scratching their heads. One raised his hand.

Inu-Yasha sighed and gathered up his energy for a good snarl of "What?"

"Uh- my name's Hojo, sir!" the guy offered friendly, grinning at Inu-Yasha.

"Fantastic." Inu-Yasha grimaced back.

"Uh- what are those water for?" the Hojo lad ventured pleasantly, unscathed by Inu-Yasha. Kagome took note mentally. Maybe she should be more like Hobo...

"For washing you clothes and bathing, of course." Inu-Yasha narrowed his eyes, "now get moving."

No one moved a muscle.

Inu-Yasha grid, "They're for cooking your food!"

The men's eyes widened in realization and "Oh!"s and "Why didn't you say so?" and soon they scattered away with their buckets dangling from their shoulders, chatting merrily.

Inu-Yasha rolled his eyes heavenward. Hopeless people...

A sudden scent invaded his nostrils, astounding him out of his reverie. It by far separated from the atmostphere that the soldiers had created. It was a smell of...desperation, fear, anxiety- and it was getting closer. Inu-Yasha's stomach lurched. What the-

The scent became more and more intense until it swallowed Inu-Yasha whole, and the source of it all ran until he screeched to a stop before Inu-Yasha, breathless and his eyes wide as saucers. Inu-Yasha's eyes flew up into his mob of silver bangs. He was the source of all those awful smells?

"Shippo? What the hell?" he said bluntly, glancing his spy up and down.

"Yes," Shippo responded quickly, his lanky form shaking and his red hair was matted with sweat, "Hell is the word for it, Inu-Yasha. I just rushed back from the Northern territory..."

"Hurry up and stop stalling, boy!" Inu-Yasha glowered at Shippo. Shippo narrowed his eyes at Inu-Yasha.

"And news is that our enemies are gonna attack us, South tonight." He finished coolly.

Inu-Yasha gaped. He couldn't close his mouth if he wanted to.

"How-how many?" he wavered slightly.

"A whole army of them, General, all of them trained," Shippo's words didn't put Inu-Yasha to ease one bit, "I dunno how they got the words that our army is lacking experienced soldiers right now and had just recruited a bunch of newbies. It was supposed to be top secret!"

"Yeah, but kinda hard to keep it top secret when it spread so WIDELY!" Shippo winced at the volume of Inu-Yasha's voice. Inu-Yasha's stoic mask had evaporatedand it was replaced by...genuine fear, the blood slowly draining out of his face. Shippo chewed his lower lip, his fangs crushed against the soft skin.

"Shippo," Inu-Yasha requested urgently, a hint of hope latching onto his words, "How's...how's General Miroku doing with his trainees?" he referred to his partner who trained the other half of the soldiers for South. Maybe he could conjure up a meeting?

"I informed him before I did you," Shippo purposely avoided Inu-Yasha's glare, "and he, like you, have mostly newbies who have just joined the army. Even if some had joined a couple of months, they're still pretty inexperienced. From what I've heard, the enemies will divide into two groups, one group will ambush Miroku's castle and villages, and the other group ours, today after sun set. How they're gonna do it, I have no clue. I mean, it's not really an ambush if you already heard about it, hmm?" a humming sound left Inu-Yasha's throat.

Turning solemn, Shippo stared at Inu-Yasha. "So," he grit slowly and cautiously, "what will you do now?"

Inu-Yasha gave a short laugh and smile, startling Shippo momentarily. But his smile didn't reach the turmoil that tremored in his eyes. "What will I do? I'll set up traps all around us, and if that's not enough, I'll train each man, train until he drops, train until he's ready!"

_Oh yeah, good luck with that,_ Shippo sneered inside. But he replied meekly, "Whatever floats your boat, General."

Inu-Yasha's mask went on being pleasant as Shippo scuttered away, even as the soldiers stumbled back and gathered themselves clumsily in front of him. Maten decided to accidentally stick his foot out to the right as Kagome trudged past him, making Kagome trip and fall flat on her face with a "oof".

Maten guffawed and pointed at Kagome as she gingerly sat up from the ground. Hojo instantly rushed to Kagome's aid and helped her up, saying "Are you okay, Dayu?" while the others turned away uncomfortably, a few joining in Maten's snickering. They were afraid of offending Maten.

Kagome looked over at Maten who was doubling over as if there was in all the world nothing more entertaining than this. Then a small smile curled her lips up and she turned to Hojo. "Yeah, I'm okay."

Maten stopped snorting and glowered at Kagome incredulously.

"What, sissy, ain't gonna pick a fight this time? Are you afraid? That I'm gonna kick the shit outta you this time?"

The others kept their beady eyes fixated upon the couple, their eyes rotating left to right, right to left, left to right until someone couldn't hold it anymore and blinked.

Kagome kept her face as calm and unaffected by his omen, praying that he wouldn't catch the loud pounding of her heart inside. If she wanted respect from the men, she couldn't back down from Maten. She chewed the inside of her lips as she fought hard to keep the hue from draining out of her face and called out:

"Maten, I ain't gonna pick a fight with you. And you know why?" a collect, sarcastic smirk automatically basked her expression, her heart hopping inside her ribs like a hyper bunny, "Because you ain't worth it. It'd be a shame for me if I lowered myself to your level." Gasps of shock and disbelief emitted from the bystanders and they quickly covered their mouths, but their eyes still betrayed their exhilaration. The expressions that contorted Maten's face were amusing to see, at least. But Kagome knew better.

"You. Talk. Big." Maten grinned, but it failed more miserably

than Inu-Yasha dancing in a polka-dotted bikini. (NO! DON'T IMAGINE IT!) "But let's see if you keep your mouth shut better after you EAT THIS!"

Maten charged at Kagome again in pure rage and concentration on deforming her, and her heart stopped beating for a second.

_"Enough!"_ in a blink of eye, Inu-Yasha swooshed through the air and emerged beside Maten, catching his fist from beating Kagome to a pulp and threw it away roughly. Maten stumbled back and caught himself quickly before he could fall onto his behind not-so-gracefully two times in twenty-four hours. Now that's funny.

"Get a hold of yourself!" Inu-Yasha thundered. Maten panted, looking apparently intimidated as Inu-Yasha marched towards him.

Inu-Yasha grimaced as he neared Maten enough to give that bald creep a good poke in the chest. Then the words welled up in Inu-Yasha's chest and exploded: "YOU IDIOT! YOUR MISSION HERE IS TO CRIPPLE YOUR ENEMIES! NOT ATTACK YOUR OWN ALLY! HAVE YOU LOST YOUR FUCKING MIND?"

"Sorry." Maten mumbled.

"SORRY?" this, if anything, poured gas over Inu-Yasha's raging fire, "SORRY DOESN'T CUT IT, MORON! OUR ENEMIES ARE GONNA ATTACK US AND KILL OUR PEOPLE TONIGHT, AND ALL YOU CAN THINK OF DOING IS DESTROY YOUR OWN PEOPLE BEFORE THE ENEMIES EVEN GET TO YOU?"

"WHAT?" the word bombed into Inu-Yasha's ears simultaneously from tenfolds of people. Poor Inu-Yasha.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The soldiers, Kagome included, fidgeted nervously as they positioned themselves against the moisted hill, watching sharply as the sun started to set, waiting for their enemies to come invading them any second now, their hideous white and blue flag raised, intent on setting South's red and white flag to flame...as Inu-Yasha quoted, "They'd have to get through me to get a hold of that."

_Well, not me,_ Kagome gulped with difficulty as her grip tightened around her spear, painfully aware of the feel of the dew on the grass dampening her clothes, I'm still young, I don't wanna get run through!...

This had all been so sudden, and Kagome had for a while expected for it to a dream, a nightmare that she would wake up rom soon, finding herself safely in her warm, secure bed, her mother rushing in and out, berating her on getting her clothes irty again and being an outspoken, over-hyperactive child...okay maybe not the last one, but heck she missed her family so much, she missed her mom, she missed her dad, what she wouldn't do now to hear the sound of her mother washing her laundry, rebuking Kagome at her knack of getting her clothes sooted, but at the same time trying to hold back a hint of amusement in her voice that only Kagome could make out...maybe someday Kagome could do that to her kids too!...

She sniffed, the familiar warmth of tears welling up in her eyes. She didn't want to die. She didn't, she didn't.

"You okay, Higurashi?" Hojo muttered beside her, startling her out of her thoughts. Oh shoot. Had she been that obvious?

"Yeah!" Kagome chirped, a bit too quickly for her taste, "just a bit- ya know, nervous.." a nervous chuckle accompanied her nerve.

Hojo seemed convinced as he nodded in sympathy and turned away.

The seconds ticked by, slowly and excruciatingly.

The sky had turned from orange, to pink, to violet. To indigo.

The soldiers fidgeted and cleared their throats. Their enemies were nowhere to be seen, much less mutilating them. The pounding of the soldiers' hearts synchronized as they breathed in, and out. In, and out. Out, and in. Suddenly a man giggled and playfully swatted at the guy beside him, scaring the daylight out of the poor guy.

"Stop it!" The man squirmed and squealed, "Your breath is tickling me! Tee hee!"

Inu-Yasha turned to the giggling guy and man who seemed mortified beside him, and trying to mumble as much words as possible through his clenched teeth, "Shut up. This isn't a joke."

That only seemed to aggravate the man more. "Haha haha," tears of mirth welled up in his eyes and he beat at the ground, "You sound so constipated!"

Inu-Yasha's eyes clenched shut and an interesting vein started to pop on his forehead. "Why you-"

Suddenly he caught himself from de-limbing the hilarious guy and perked up. The smell of...Shippo reached his nostrils. A very anxious, desperate smelling Shippo. He was within a hundred metres. And still getting closer. His stomach twisted and lurched. Shippo.

Did this mean he had other news, too?

Shippo sprant up and almost stumbled to the ground before Inu-Yasha if Inu-Yasha didn't grab him by the shoulders swiftly. Fear flashed in Shippo's eyes, his face bright pale. The soldiers, neglecting the war before them for a moment, watched the interaction between Shippo and General Inu-Yasha intently.

"What is it, Shippo?" Inu-Yasha cut to the chase immediately.

"Mi-Miroku!" Shippo panted out. After he regained his breath he tried again, "I heard-the enemies- CHANGED PLAN! They're just attacking...Miroku's side! He doesn't stand a chance! Needs aid!"

Then, Shippo passed out from sheer exhaustion. Kagome watched in horror as he collapsed onto the ground feet away from her.

"Fucking bastards." Inu-Yasha muttered and instantly raised his head and growled at the men, "Soldiers, a change of plan. We go and aid Miroku's army! Quickly, go get horses from the stall! We mustn't lose time!"

Like magic, the men sprant up from their positioned and whirled down the hill to the stall. Kagome hesitated before getting up.

"Higurashi," suddenly Inu-Yasha called out Kagome's name from amongst the flurry of soldiers, astounding her. "You stay here," he ordered snappily, pointing at Shippo who by sheer miracle hadn't yet been trampled in the chaos, "and take care of him."

"Me- stay?" Kagome blinked dumbly.

But Inu-Yasha had already fled down to get his own horse and join the men.

"Oh," Kagome said numbly, and instantly rushed to Shippo's side. He was breathing okay, just a bit pale and had dark circles under his eyes. Poor lad.

She gently brushed his chestnut red bangs away from his forehead and peered hard at Inu-Yasha and his men. It was getting hard to distinguish their figures from the dark. But she could make out Inu-Yasha in the lead, ushering his horse forward, his long silvery hair a flowing shadow behind him. Soon the men trailed after him and they started to gallop away, until they were but lines of dots in her vision.

"Good luck, Inu-Yasha." she whispered.

She stumbled to her feet and dragged Shippo up. He was pretty light for his age, but still not light enough for her. Draping his arm across her shoulders, she limped away, intend on getting him inside the tents.

A buzzing sound reached her ears. She ignored it and concentrated hard to get Shippo down. The buzzing sound gradually grew louder and louder until Kagome found that she couldn't swat it away anymore. It became louder, and louder, until it filled Kagome's ears and brain. Kagome huffed in exasperation and stopped in her tracks. What the hell was that? It sounded like war cries and ominous shouts...

A thought flashed across Kagome's mind, and she sputtered at the thought. That...the enemies couldn't have come, could they?

She almost snorted at the ridicule of that thought. That couldn't be it...maybe the noise come from her own head and will go away after a moment!

The noise, almost intent on disobeying her, gradually turned louder and louder until she could distinguish some of the words in between the clashes of the horses' hoofs.

Her heart stopped beating for a moment.

Dropping Shippo, she scampered up the hill again, and glanced down in horror. She wanted to scream, she wanted to tear herself down to pieces right there. But all that left her throat was a small whimper.

**OH. MY. GOD.**

Her worst fear had been confirmed.

The amount of army charging straight at her side was spectacular. Hundreds of raining horses and armoured men with spearforks, archery and fire clubs held high in their hands flooded, the fire staining a hue over the dark sky.

And she was COMPLETELY alone, at the hill, with an inanimate Shippo down the hill.

Hundreds, or maybe thousands of villagers at Inu-Yasha's side had no protection now, save for Kagome...no protection at all.

The enemies could come right marching into the villages, killing people, raping them, setting fire to their houses, destroying the homes that they had created...

Her teeth chattered violently even though the temperature was balm, Kagome blindly whipped around and started to run down the hill.

_Weapons! **Weapons!**_ was all that filled her mind.

The next thing she knew, she was at the Central Tent, a painful feeling searing in her chest because of the beating of her heart.

It was still happening. It was still happening. She didn't wake up from this nightmare. She couldn't.

This wasn't a nightmare at all, was it?

Desperately, she turned her head from left to right, right to left, searching for some miraculous weapons that could help her defeat hundreds of enemies and save her people...

Hysterical tears spilt down her cheeks and her face turned bright red from her effort. NO! KAGOME, KEEP TRYING! KEEP TRYING! Let's see, we got...some spears, bow, a harp, some water for cooking food...

Maybe she could try to drown the enemies?

A bitter, humorless laugh left her lips. Who was she trying to deceive.

She was doomed. They were doomed.

Maybe she could deceive the enemies into thinking that there were actually a lot of them, making the enemies back down in fear and run away, screaming?

She was turning crazy. And that wasn't a good thing.

She stared at the small harp standing there silently, her vision blurred by tears that spilt down and continue to mist up.

"Deceive...deceive..." the words echoed in the brain. She frowned slightly. Why...why did this words sound so familiar to her? She attempted to grasp at the it, whatever memory that was stored up in the farthest corner of her brain...

Think, Kagome, she told herself without strength.

Then something clicked in her brain.

-flashback-

"Now, Kagome, I'm gonna read you a famous Chinese literature novel called San Guo Yan Ye ," Mrs. Higurashi beamed at Kagome pleasantly, ready to read her daughter a bedtime story.

Kagome nodded, already feeling exhausted from playing in the fields all day. Her mother's melodious voice carried on. "It's about three parts of China, all three ruled by three great leaders. They fought each other to claim the entire China to themselves. Now I'm gonna tell you the tale of how Zhu had escaped Cao's great invasion."

Kagome yawned and smiled. It was so strange, most of her friends were interested in fairy tales for bedtime stories at her age, but she had had a crazy knack for mysteries and strategies. And that always made her mother proud of her.

"Once upon a time, Cao, the leader had deceived Zhu's army into leaving to aid their allies, thus leaving Zhu and his people defenceless in his castle. It was too late when Zhu had realized his mistake, Cao had already taken the advantage and went to attack Zhu's castle. Zhu couldn't fight Cao back. His people was doomed. He was doomed.

"But he always had a plan up his sleeve, even though this time it was riskier than ever. He marched up to the front gate of his castle with his harp instrument, and instantly Cao's people gathered up in front of the castle, intent on breaking in. Zhu just sat there, the gate widely open beside him, not intimidated at all as he sat there, eyeing his enemies and their weapons nonchalantly and playing his harp. The sweet music hang suspended in the air as neither proceeded.

"General," Cao's ally questioned, "Why's he not hiding and exposing his entire castle to us as if...as if he's confident that he won't lose?"

"Don't tell me," Cao growled under his breath haltingly, "he's prepared for us? How could he have?"

Cao's people hesitated. What could be going on in Zhu's head? They just lingered there, glowering at Zhu who went on being collected and playing music, a small confident smile on his face, as if daring Cao's people to come forward. That only unnerved Cao more. He didn't want to risk it.

"I don't believe that they have any aid. They're just buffing." a guy commented arrogantly.

Cao wished that he could agree with the guy too, but he had to be careful. The wide-open gate and no people only intimidated him more. Have they all gathered up beside the gate, waiting to spring upon them the second they crashed in?...

Little did they know, Zhu's heart was pounding so loudly inside that he accidentally broke a string on his harp.

Cao mistook that for a sign to attack them and he yelled _"Retreat!"-_

-End of Flashback-

Kagome sprang to her feet and made a swift grab for the harp.

It was the utmost silly thing to do.

But it was the only thing to do.

Almost in a stance, she griped the harp in both of her hands so tightly that her knuckles turned white, and flurried out of the tent and to the hill, her legs screaming in pain and exhaustion, but she couldn't particularly care about that at the moment...

Her stomach twisted into knots as she stood on top of the hill and the enemies filled her vision, their hungry, scarred faces ablazed by the fire. Trembling violently, she set the harp on the ground and gingerly and positioned herself next to it, her fingers lingering on the harp and her eyes pinched shut. She couldn't bear to look at the threats of death before her any longer. Then she realized something with a snap.

She didn't know how to play harp at all.

Oh what the hell. Go for it, girl.

The enemies caught sight of the young lad sitting there, his fingers plucking at the strings of the harp clumsily and the leader of the army stopped short, the people halting behind him. A small smile tugged at Kagome's lips.

Murmurs broke out, Kagome caught sight of the leader and his companion exchanging words. She wondered if they were commenting about the dangers that could be possibly facing them and how fearsome she looked up here.

"_Eesh!_ He can't play the harp, can he?" the General muttered and his companion nodded darkly.

"But what the hell do you think he's doing?" his companion mumbled, keeping his eyes trained on the young lad whose eyes were closed, and his expression remained unaffected, even pleasant, as if savoring the sweet music that he was making.

The General glanced at the lad again. This was so strange. Why wasn't he running for his life? Why is their side widely exposed to them? Did they have some sort of aid or trick up their sleeves up their sleeves? What if they were just baiting for them to come in, then triumph over them?

"I think they're just buffing." the companion commented, but uncertainty wavered his voice.

The General glowered at Kagome who started to look...anticipating. That started to unnerve him. What the hell? Was she anticipating to be killed? Likely not. Or...was she anticipating for them to come?...

"Better not risk it. It doesn't matter, anyway," the General's fists tightened around his horse's leash, and the beast tutted back and forward in annoyance and impatience. "We can always catch them another time, when they're offguard."

"Plus, the harp's music is a sign of torture." his companion nodded ominously. "But are you sure? I mean, Urasue did say that they didn't have a lot of people, if they're just buffing-"

"Hiten, you know better than to put our men's ass on the line, don't you? I mean, the advantage that we have over South is that we have more soldiers over them, or so does Urasue tell us." he wrinkled his nose at the thought of his crinkled, old female spy. At least she was very useful under disguise. "We can't lose that advantage because of what we think or our arrogance."

"True."

Kagome couldn't hold it in anymore. Her hand was trembling so much and her fingers pressed on one string too hard and the snap echoed in the air.

_"Retreat!"_ the General yelled. Some looking afraid at the thought of someone mutilating them and some looking incredulously at the General, but they soon whipped their horses around and started to trail after their General who turned around and started to flee.

A strange feeling started to well up in Kagome's chest, making her slightly queasy but she almost felt like shrieking at the top of her lungs. She couldn't believe it. Not in seven hells.

But it was happening. It happened. It wasn't a dream.

She pulled this off. She, Kagome Higurashi, had prevented her people from getting slaughtered, with a harp...she-

The gasp of joy still didn't leave her lips as an arrow sliced through the air and pierced her skin.

* * *

A/N OUCHIE, that's gotta hurt. But couldn't leave the fic without a bit of cliffy! D And thank you people SO much for reviewing! I love you all! 

BTW some of you requested for Mushu...here, I'll letcha in on a secret: Kagome's got Inu-Yasha(dog), Sango's got Kirara(cat), Miroku's got Mushu(lizard)I mean(dragon). I'll say no more. My lips are zipped. P

Suki1- Thanks!

Riftwar-Slave- Thanks! Mushu'll be in this fic.. I mean, what's the fun without our lovable lizard...sorry, I mean dragon, eh?

Lady of Chaos 2005- Well, I love the fact that you love it! D D

arline- Thank you!

Sarah the original- Yep, I finish what I started! (let's not talk about that darn Harry Potter fic I've written)

inugurl-priya- Thanks! Go difference!

Storm-Maker- Whoa, your comment definitely made my day! Thanks!!

Shrimple13- Nah, Shippo's a spy... but that's okay, Mushu's coming...eventually...anyways thank you!

Mwahha- Thank you for your review! Just kinda leave out the killing part at the end...

kokoro- Thanks!

Amanda Mangual- Really? Maybe I should make Kagome fight more often... P

risika shardae- Well, here the next, LONG chapter is. I hope you liked it!

Aikia- Thank you!!

Bloomoon- Yeah, you said it, sista! P

c-dog- Oh yeah, he will, definitely

JeweledKitsune79- Thanks!!

Saiyou-the-lover- Oh, how can I say no to that? P

Sugoi-Tenshi- Go Mulan! D

animeluva00- Thanks! You got it!

InuAngel- Hmm...not only I write fanfiction, I get sugar on top too? How cool is that? P

SakuraBaby- Whoa...I think I'm in love with this review... D D

Lil kat- Thanks!

Kamari1313- You've got your new chapter and I hope you liked it!

Moon-Dragon 1288- Thanks! It was inspired by Mulan, as my description said, but it'll be completely Inu-Yasha styled...Itried to make Inu-Yasha act like a girl...but that just didn't work

kogalover- Yay! I love making people happy! D

tokara- Miroku? Sango? Definitely! You can't live Inu-Yasha without them! And Mushu...yep! Hope you'd be in for a pleasantsurprise :D

Torina Archelda- Thanks!!

Ceaseless Cloudy Days- LOL course! I plan on finishing this baby! Thanks!

melissa- Thank you! Yeah, Inu's a hanyou...but he's gonna be a human too on new moons. Oh he looks so hot as a human... LOL! D

Penguingirl- Thank you so much! That's an awesome review! P

Natty- Thank you very much! I'm so happy that you think I'm doing a good job with this! D

Seine- Thanks!

Laru- Thanks! I'll definitely continue with this...

Yep I think I got all of them.... Well, nothing much more to be said...hope you enjoyed this chapter!

_Next chapter's title: "Enters Kikyo, Sango, Miroku, and Mushu "_


	3. Enters Sango, Kikyo, Miroku and Mushu :D

**Chapter 3. Enters Kikyo, Sango, Miroku, and Mushu**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inu-Yasha cursed fluently and whipped his gelding sharply,causing it to neigh indignantly and head for his own camp.

Oh fuck fuck fuck, Inu-Yasha couldn't believe what the lastbastard had told him before Inu-Yasha knocked him into oblivion. Inu-Yasha's camp, their people, as the seconds ticked by, are being slaughtered! How could Shippo...HE TRUSTED HIM! A sharp jab in his ribs caused him to flinch and he cradled his side. Some sons of bitches had wounded him

badly. This was one of those times that he appreciated being a hanyou.

_No._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The battle was still continuing at Miroku's site, even though most of the enemies had been destroyed, only with a few leftovers. But the situation of the Southern army was catastrophic, too. With his last strength, Miroku emitted a yell of frustration and impaled the remaining marred man throwing himself against Miroku.

"Good one!" A lizard-like dragon squeaked, dancing up and down on Miroku's shoulder.

Before Miroku could reply, the marred man cried desperately and took a blow at Miroku, his fist grazing past Mushu who stopped dancing and yelped. Then the man collapsed onto the ground, inanimate. Mushu recollected his posture in a blink of eye, and glared down at the man

with his almighty power. "Serves you right! Don't touch Mushu!"

Tiredly, Miroku turned his head around and glared at Mushu weakly. "Some kinda guardian you are."

"What?" Mushu huffed defensively, his arms crossed over his scaled chest, "he's dead, isn't he? I only help you when you're in troubles that you can't get out of yourself."

"Like what? When I have rice cakes that I can't finish?"

"Damn straight." Mushu puffed out his chest proudly.

Miroku rolled his eyes heavenward, breathing a "help me". "You know, Mushu, when I asked for a guardian, I didn't ask for a rice cake-eating lizard-"

"Dragon! Dragon!" Mushu yelled sulkily, deeply offended. Why couldn't these people ever get it right?

"Dragon, right," Miroku panted, "I-"

He never got to finish his sentence as his pale face turned the colour of a piece of parchment and he stumbled to his knees, before his eyes closed and he fainted.

Mushu yipped and skidded off Miroku's shoulders, flurrying toward his face uncertainly. "Miroku!" he gave his cheek a little push. Miroku didn't respond and Mushu grew anxious. "Miroku? Yo, dude! Miroku!" he shouted in dispair.

Swallowing hard, he glanced around. The men around them were either not moving or moaning, too drowned in their pain to comprehend what was happening. No, was Miroku badly wounded? Mushu realized with a dang that he didn't know. He was too wrapped up in his own safety to care. Now Miroku was gonna die because of him! _NOOO!_

He buried his face against Miroku's shirt and bawled, "NO! ME GOOD BUDDY GOOD PAL! DON'T DIE! NOO! YOU JUST WON THE WAR! WELL ACTUALLY NO BECAUSE YOU DID A HORRIBLE JOB...WHAT AM I SAYING? DON'T DIE! NOOOO! IF YOU DIE I'LL BUST YOUR EARDRUMS UNTIL YOU CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! AGAIN, WHAT AM I SAYING? I-"

"Umm...excuse me..." a feminine, melodious voice reached his ears and Mushu snapped his head and whirled around. A pair of gorgeous magenta eyes were blinking back at him, those eyes filled with worry and shock.

"Can I...help?" she asked hesitatedly. A lightbulb popped into Mushu's head.

"YESS!" He wailed, prodding at Miroku. For demonstration he pushed both of his front claws against Miroku's shoulders, attempting to flip him over.

The next thing he knew, he was the one being flipped over and dropped onto something soft. Dazedly, he glanced up. He was sitting in the girl's lap, and her arms that reached out flipped Miroku over without trouble, so that his face was exposed.

Sure, ignore the small guys, Mushu crossed his arms and pouted sullenly.

"He's so pale..." the girl gasped, gently brushing Miroku's matted bangs away from his sweat-drenched forehead to get a better look at him. Then her eyes traveled up and down his body until her eyes widened in realization.

"What is it? What is it?" asked Mushu urgently.

"I think I found the source," the girl said breathlessly, "Look, his armour was damaged badly below the chest...ouch..." she winced in sympathy. "That's got to hurt." she glanced down at Mushu unsurely, "Mister, umm, Lizard, sir-"

"Dragon! Dragon!" That was quickly becoming the most used word in Mushu's vocabulary...

"Sorry- But can you get some cloth? We have to bandage those people's wounds, as soon as possible! I'll start with him." the girl quickly started to unwrap the armour around Miroku.

"What are you asking me for?" Mushu yelled exasperatedly, "I'm a naked guy!"

The girl turned crimson and gave Mushu a death glare, making him falter in intimidation. "Just. Get. Cloth."

"Right-right away, ma'am." Mushu bowed and scurried away.

Sighing and cutting to the chase, the girl gently removed the armour from Miroku's torso and flinched at the sight of the blood-caked wound beneath. Like she said, that's GOT to hurt. Not wasting any more time, she untied the sash around his haori, exposing his pale, bloody

chest. The girl bit her lower lip and grabbed the edge of her pantleg, tearing away a thick shred of fabric off. Cautiously, almost tentatively, she circled the material around the small of the wounded boy's back and began to tie it up gingerly, hoping that would stem the leakage of

his blood...

Suddenly Miroku's eyes snapped open in shock and he grabbed the girl's hand, Sango squelching a gasp of fright. Trying to stop the fast beatings of her heart, she covered her hand over the boy's shyly.

"It's okay," she said placatingly, "My name's Sango. I'll take care of you."

"M-Miroku." Miroku breathed, his eyes sliding shut again and he slumped against the ground. Sango smiled a little and continued working.

She knew them. The army who had protected her village from getting massacred. Her people had been hiding at home, listening sharply to the dreadful sounds emitted from far away. They wouldn't even come out after Sango knew it was long over. She didn't care if those villagers didn't want to risk it, but she had to do something to show her gratitude to these people, after they'd just risked their lives for the sake of the people.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miroku awoke with something soft snuggled against him.

Perplexed, he glanced down.

A blanket. He was lying against a tree stump, covered with a blanket.

More confused than ever, he strained his neck and tried to make out his comrades through the dark blanket of night. But he hadn't needed to. A bright fire was set up, blazing against the sky, and he could see a lot of villagers, tending to his soldiers, feeding them or treating their wounds. A feeling of relief so intense welled up in him and he felt light-headed.

He was snapped out of his stance as a young girl crouched down before him with a small gentle smile on her face, her hand cradling a bowl of steaming hot soup. "Here, it's for you." she said, handing the soup over to Miroku. Miroku sniffed it, and the girl concealed her amused laugh poorly. "You've lost quite a bit of blood. Some pork soup will be good for you."

"T-thank you." Miroku croaked and carefully raised his hands to retrieve the bowl, trying to neglect the sharp jab in his chest.

Clumsily he sipped the hot liquid, a sigh of contentment escaping his throat. When was the last time he was fed?

He glanced over at the young girl again, who was watching him silently with her head rested upon her knees. "Do I-" he tried again, "Do I know you from somewhere?"

"Yep," she answered, and Miroku finally realized how melodious her voice sounded. Not only that, she also had the most gorgeous pair of magenta eyes he'd ever seen. "We've met earlier. My name's Sango."

"Is it? Mine's Miroku." Miroku smiled slightly, when he was hit with a flashback. He was fainting...on the ground...then someone was bawling and busting his eardrums...then a girl's voice floated over him...was that an angel? No, she said her name was...was...

"Miroku!" Mushu's familiar voice filled Miroku's ears and the little dragon hopped onto his shoulder happily, "I'm so glad you're okay!"

"So am I." Miroku said weakly, bringing out a small laugh out of the girl. A sudden idea emerged into his devious mind.

"Oww!" he cried out suddenly, his soup spilling a bit onto his front to show how much pain he was in that he was trembling. Instantly the light died out from the girl's eyes and she edged forward with a frown. "What's wrong?"

"Yeah! What's wrong, bud?" Mushu burst.

"Eh?" Sango's eyes widened.

Behind her, you can see Miroku's hand patting her behind.

"Hentai!" she screamed, and slapped Miroku hard across the face and quickly got up, scurrying away. Mushu goggled at Miroku, who smiled in a very blissful, and swollen way.

"What's wrong with you, pal? You just scared a perfect girl away, you ding-dong! Hello, anyone in there?" he knocked on Miroku's temple.

"Feisty," Miroku said dreamily, staring far into the distance at the back of the girl, who still refused to look his direction. "I like it."

Mushu sighed inwardly and thanked Kami for making him a _male_ guardian...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kikyo, you failed me. You failed to kill even one puny little guy." a shadowed face behind the bamboo curtain boomed icily. Kikyo was bowing to the man, her face hidden and she said nothing.

The shadowed face shifted. "I'll give you one more chance, priestess. Are you clear about your mission?" he lowered his voice dangerously, and even though his eyes were unseen by Kikyo, Kikyo could feel them trailed hotly on her, penetrating her.

"Yes." Kikyo replied briefly.

"Good. Now go. Remember, if you mess up, I'll kill you." there was no sense of joke or sarcasm in there.

"Understood." Kikyo breathed curtly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"He WHAT?" In Inu-Yasha's tent, Inu-Yasha was gaping at Shippo who had sat himself beside a sleeping Kagome, her arm which the arrow had hurt freshly bandaged and she was resting against the wall, snuggled in a blanket, pretending to be asleep. Her face was still colourless from that traumatising experience that she just went through.

But only one thought was able to filter its way through her mind, leaving her feel raw and shivery. Her teeth clenched.

Shippo had just discovered her sexuality secret.

When Kagome had been shot, Shippo appeared by her side and insisted on bandaging her wound. She was reluctant but the pain had been blinding and plaguing her whole mind. And after Shippo had tore off her

haori and...well...the reaction was explosive.

"Are you _joking_ me?" she remembered Shippo shouting, "This- this is the crime of deceiving the General and the Emperor! You- you could get beheaded for this!"

At least Shippo had promised to keep it secret. Kagome prayed so silently, her eyes pinched shut.

"Yes, he single-handedly saved an entire people from getting slayed. This trick won't last very long, but it was enough to buy us time." Shippo spoke without a single trace of flaw in his smooth, monotonized voice. "How he had managed to come up with this amazing plot of Reserve Psychology is still beyond me."

Inu-Yasha gazed over at Kagome in awe. The tawny, twiggy Dayu had saved his people? What would have happened if he didn't leave him here to look after Shippo?...and why did he leave Dayu? Was it because he thought Dayu would be useless in this war? Was it because he thought if Dayu goes there, he'd only end up getting mutilated by his enemies before he could lay a fingerprint on anyone?...

"I'm sorry, General," Shippo said quietly, turning Inu-Yasha's attention to him, "I didn't know- I guess the enemies were guessing that I was nearby and left a red herring for me to report." he braced himself for another round of good, LOUD lecture from Inu-Yasha.

Inu-Yasha "feh"ed and shrugged dismissively, "Yeah, yeah, it's all done and over with, no point blaming yourself. Just be real careful with your disguise next time."

Shippo nodded, relieved and in astonishment. That was it?

"So...will he be okay?" Inu-Yasha said hesitantly, motioning towards Kagome. Kagome's ears perked up.

"Yeah, I think so." Shippo boggled, "I just don't think it's a good idea for he-him," he cleared his throat swiftly, "to be sent back to the men's tents for tonight. You know, too much chaos, bound to be a lot of questions, he deserves a rest-"

"Yeah, I think I get the point," Inu-Yasha replied, a hint of arrogance and impatience flooding back into his voice, "he can stay in my tent."

Shippo's eyes widened and he gulped in discomfort. A furious blush stained across Kagome's alabaster cheeks and she quickly buried her face deeper into the content of her cotton blanket, pretending to be deeper in her sleep. _Oh Kami, don't let Inu-Yasha see-!_

Inu-Yasha, if he hadn't noticed Kagome's sudden shifting, noted Shippo's and his eyes narrowed instantly. Shippo swallowed, feeling like a little mouse that was trapped in a corner by a hungry prey...

"Got a problem with that?" Inu-Yasha cocked his head to the right curiously.

_No! Run, little mouse!_ "N-Nope." Shippo grinned widely at Inu-Yasha, a bit too widely and his eyes bugged out in the process. Inu-Yasha's eyes glinted thoughtfully and he held Shippo's eyes, as if trying to read Shippo's mind. Shippo's grin broadened until it stretched ear to ear.

"Dude, why are you grimacing?" Inu-Yasha questioned Shippo irritatedly.

"Grimacing? M-me? I didn't grimace!" Shippo stammered defensively, "I-I love this arrangement! I-I absolutely love it! I-I-I'm loving it!"

Inu-Yasha goggled at Shippo, unblinking. Shippo hyperventilated and sweat dripped off his forehead.

"Shippo," Inu-Yasha spoke, carefully and slowly, "Is there something you're hiding from me?"

Shippo's grin seemed glued onto his face and his teeth chattered. Imagine a grinning person with chattering teeth. "Me? Hi-hide something from you? Never! Why would I do a thing like that? I'm your most loyal spy and I'm loyal to my country and I swear to protect our Emperor-"

"Shippo," Inu-Yasha cut Shippo's blabbering off, "I just wanna know if you're hiding something from me."

Shippo dropped his head in an apparent "dang it" and sighed, defeated. "Actually," he muttered quietly, "There is one thing that I've been meaning to tell you..."

Inu-Yasha's ears perked up and he peered at Shippo intently, if not intimidatingly. Kagome chewed her lower lip harshly and screamed vehemently inside: "No! SHIPPO! Don't tell him! DON'T TELL HIM!"

"I've tried to hold this down, keep this inside of me, but-"

Shippo sniffed dramatically, and Inu-Yasha edged forward in anticipation.

Shippo leaned forward and whispered something into Inu-Yasha's ears.

The expression on Inu-Yasha face contorted.

Kagome felt like crying, shrieking, or plain de-limbing Shippo, but she remained rooted to her spot, immobolized.

_Damn you, Shippo..._

Inu-Yasha's grunt of disgust brought Kagome's head up and her eyes flew wide as saucers. What now?

Inu-Yasha wasn't looking her direction at all. He was glowering at Shippo in utmost repulse and managed through his gritted teeth,

"Shippo, that-that's just plain nasty. Get out!"

"Okay!" Shippo jumped up happily and scuttered out of the tent, and the crunching of leaves and twigs echoed in the night until they faded away...

Inu-Yasha snapped his head around and caught Kagome's eyes dead on, making kagome falter and she shifted her eyes away in dread and her insides wringed, draining the remainder of the blush away from her cheeks completely. She couldn't bear to look at Inu-Yasha straight in the face anymore. Not after what Shippo had just revealed to him.

What now. She sighed wearily and closed her eyes. She awaited her fate calmly. Guess asking a Spy to keep quiet was asking too much...

No one spoke for a moment. The quietness that suspended in the air was almost tense and Kagome bit the inside of her cheeks.

Say something, Inu-Yasha...anything other than the silent treatment...you may be sadistic and irritating, but I don't like it when you're silent...I don't know what you're thinking!

Inu-Yasha exhaled deeply and leaned back against the other side of the tent, his arms draped across his head casually. "You really surprise me, Dayu."

Kagome's eyes snapped open and she rotated her head to gaze at Inu-Yasha. Something strange flitted from the pit of her stomach. _Dayu?_

She hummed warily and waited for Inu-Yasha to go on. Hope was exploding inside her chest.

Inu-Yasha said no more and lay down against the ground, so only his head was supported by his left palm. His eyes fluttered close and his ragged breathing evened out eventually.

Kagome sat there, petrified to her spot. She felt slightly dizzy and her pounding of her heart quitted nagging at her.

_This...was it? Je ne comprends pas!_ (sorry, I have my moments)

There was only one possible answer to Kagome's mystery.

Shippo hadn't ratted out on her, at all.

A tremendous surge of relief welled up inside her and she almost laughed with happiness. A sigh escaped her and she smiled guiltily for ever doubting Shippo. He was loyal, after all. She wondered what on Earth had he told Inu-Yasha?"

She glanced at Inu-Yasha again. His figure was difficult to distinguish in the darkness, but a ray of sapphire-tinted moonlight filtered through the pale content of the tent, and splattered across his features. Kagome stared, mesmerized.Was that the grouchy, grumpy face of Inu-Yasha that she saw every morning for the past couple of days and still had to face for the next few years?

It was strange, really. Only had she been with him for a period of time, yet so much had happened already. What was lying ahead in their paths? She wondered.

She was on a crazy adventure, experiencing a life of thrills, death, fears, and excitement that she would've never imagined to interact with her path before. Try to picture the expression on her parents's face if she told them that she'd just conquered an army...Kagome laughed out loud at that thought. Would they believe her? Or berate her on getting carried away for confessing the impossible? What would have happened if she had stayed at home and married the landlord? Would she be sitting beside the fire now, sewing or plain bored to her bones from doing all those chores? And she still had keep on a smiling, affectionate face for her husband everyday after he returns?

She beheld Inu-Yasha again. From what she'd heard, he's lost some of soldiers today at the battle at Miroku's site. If she had went today, she might have lost her life by now. So she could almost say- almost say that Inu-Yasha had saved her life by ordering her to stay here.

Why? Why had he done that? The last she checked, Inu-Yasha despised everything about her.

Maybe she was wrong?

Smiling a bit to herself, she peered around for the shadow of a blanket. Her gaze trailed upon one and she picked it up with her good arm gingerly, before tossing it at Inu-Yasha clumsily. It landed right on top of his head. Dammit!

Inu-Yasha growled and his hand flew up and snatched the blanket away from his face and sputtered. Kagome's head edged backwards and she pursed her lips.

"Sorry," she raised her hand timidly.

"What was that for?" Inu-Yasha spat out angrily.

"I thought you needed a blanket," Kagome thanked Kami for the darkness of the night. It hid the blush that was spreading across her cheeks like a fireweb very well.

"Can you stop being such a girl?" Inu-Yasha huffed impatiently and pushed the blanket away, "I don't need a blanket. I never sleep with them."

Kagome pouted sulkily at Inu-Yasha's ungratefulness and turned her head away. "A thanks would've been fine." when Inu-Yasha didn't reply, she closed her eyes angrily and willed herself to go to sleep, and go somewhere where the hanyou didn't exist...

Inu-Yasha sighed inwardly and rolled his eyes, annoyed. Who was this Dayu to give him a blanket? No one had done that ever since his mother had deceased when he was three and he preferred it that way. Having somebody to look after you was so embarrassing. And he certainly didn't need it. Especially not from Dayu.

His life was complicating day by day from this little hellboy...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome's eyes fluttered open and her stomach growled loudly, before she realized with a snap that she hadn't taken a meal in two days. Whoa, the time just flew by, hmm? And Inu-Yasha had thought that was a challenge for her.

Heck, when she was back with her family, when the famine period had once hit her village painfully when she was around seven, she had gone on a week without eating...what were two days to her?

She smirked triumphantly and glanced around. She was still in Inu-Yasha's tent, but Inu-Yasha was nowhere to be seen. Carefully, she sat up and flapped the entrance of the tent back, revealing the outside.

The smell of grass and dew welcomed her.

She moved her injured arm carefully. It still stung badly, but at least she could move it now. Ouch. Maybe she shouldn't do this today?

Her feet, almost intending on disobeying her, automatically carried her body outside and she quickly glanced at her chest. Good, the bandage didn't loosen.

Trudging in the dirt and twigs, she raised her head and wandered amongst the trees, trying to catch a glimpse of Inu-Yasha's red haori. Swooshing noises reached her ears and she quickly stepped away to the source.

She smiled slightly when she saw Inu-Yasha who was in the middle of a clearing between two trees, a sword in his hand and he was twirling around and doing double-flips, brandishing the sword and slicing it repeatedly through the air, before he jumped up into the air and swirled an amazing triple-loop before his feet touched the ground and he flicked the sword at the tree right beside Kagome, thrusting it deeply into the tree trunk that its end penetrated through. The sword rang dully as

Kagome stood rooted to the ground, mortified.

"Dayu," Inu-Yasha marched forward and raised his hand in greeting, "What do you want?"

"You to never do that again..." Kagome trailed off dazedly.

"No, seriously, what do you want?" Inu-Yasha crossed his arms, his eyebrows arched.

Kagome shook her head quickly to snap herself out of the trance. "You remember our deal from two days ago, right? That if I don't eat for two days, you'd teach me your techniques." she crossed her arms too, in a perfect imitation of Inu-Yasha.

A smirk curled Inu-Yasha's lips up as if he'd been expecting this moment. "Feh. Alright, then, Dayu. But this could be very harsh."

Kagome glowered at Inu-Yasha and willed her voice to flow evenly. "I think I can handle it."

"If you say so. But go get something to eat first." Inu-Yasha ordered crispily and pointed his thumb backwards.

"Huh?" Kagome frowned in confusion.

"What? When you don't eat you have no energy, right? I don't want my time to be wasted upon a half-dead zombie." Inu-Yasha snapped.

Kagome "hmm"ed and padded away to the Central Tent where all the men dined, rolling her eyes indiscreetly. If Inu-Yasha had cared about someone, his ways sure would send the person running away, screaming...

Inu-Yasha exhaled deeply and licked his dry lips. Dayu's sure got guts, he had to give him that...

A crunch of twigs behind him alerted him to attention and a familiar torrent of scent invaded his nostrils, making him freeze on his spot. No, it- it couldn't be. It smelled so tangy, sweet, bitter...that unique, individual smell that could've belonged to no other than-

"Kikyo." he whirled around to find himself face-to-face with the smiling girl. His stoic and proud mask melted into nothingness and he gawped.

"What?" Kikyo pouted in mock sulleness, "Aren't you glad to see your mate?"

Inu-Yasha swallowed roughly and glanced at the girl before him. She was as beautiful as he had remembered, her raven hair shining in the rays of sunlight that broke through the mist, and her eyes were shining on her alabaster face. But-but- they had already separated! There was no more connections between them! How- "What are you doing here?" he whispered coarsely.

The light on Kikyo's face faded away and her eyes started to turn strangely bright. Inu-Yasha gulped. No, don't cry, don't cry- _Doh!_

Tears brimmed Kikyo's eyes, staining her long lashes. She wiped them away angrily. "You bastard."

Now there's a sudden shift in the air. Inu-Yasha gaped at her, his eyes wide. What? It was a mutual separation! "What-"

"You mated me, you made love to me, then you left me!" Kikyo bit her lower lip until it turned colourless, as well as her cheeks, "And guess what? I was pregnant!"

Inu-Yasha gaped, his mouth opening and closing. A thousand words formed at the tip of his throat, but his mouth didn't seem to be functioning properly enough to push any of those words out.

"I went through birth, ALONE. And you know how rotten that felt?" Kikyo's voice lowered until it sounded strained and heartbroken, "Like hell, Inu-Yasha. Like hell. It was a boy. I named him Fuji. He looks so much like you," a small comforted smile broke across her misery-consumed face, "Puppy ears, fangs...except he has black hair like me."

Inu-Yasha remained silent and unmoved for a moment. Then his lips twitched and his fangs bared. The next words that exploded from his chest were priceless.

_"I'M A FATHER!"_

Kikyo sneered inwardly. She quickly put on a sad, but soothed smile. "Yes," she continued breathlessly, "If only you didn't leave me, you would've known. I've been looking for you ever since Fuji's arrival in the world. And here I am, standing before you, wishing for you to at least come back for one day to gaze upon his one-year-old son."

Inu-Yasha stared at her, his eyes glazed over and fiery.

"Kikyo-" he haltered, guilt gnawing at his heart. What should he say?

Kikyo gazed at him, tears refilled her eyes again. Inu-Yasha heart clenched painfully at the sight. "Please, Inu-Yasha?" her voice wavered.

Inu-Yasha's eyes held Kikyo until he couldn't continue it and he broke off, his head dropping down to stare at his feet. Kikyo remained unresponsive, goggling at Inu-Yasha in a silent, despaired plea.

Eventually, he let out a puff of air and sighed. With a smile tugging at his lips, he nodded and grit tardily, "Alright, Kikyo. I'll reach where you live today after sunset, and get back before dawn tomorrow."

Kikyo beamed tearfully at Inu-Yasha and nodded. He was so easy...

_You break my heart, I'll break your soul..._


	4. Snatched

First of all, a HUGE round of applause goes to **Silver Queen, Star Weaver, starangel4899** for beta-reading this chap! You guys are awesome! Woo hoo! :D

And there's one t

**Chapter 4. Snatched**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Damn it all to hell!"

The clay teacup in Hiten's hand shattered from his brutal grip and fragments of the sharp substance pierced his skin, but he paid no heed. A dangerous, inhumane growl left his throat and his fists were white-knuckled.

"So...that filthy little Southern lad thinks he outsmarted me, does he?" he breathed heavily through his nose.

"Yep, he did!" A soldier amongst the cluster of men whispered to the man next to him, and the man nodded in agreement.

The next thing they knew, Hiten burst into the crowd and pulled out his sword. The sword sliced through the necks of the treasonous men before they could react; they were dead before they hit the ground.

The fellow soldiers backed away instantly and gaped at Hiten, the hue on their faces were rapidly replaced by sheer green. "V-vice General!" A man heaved out, his eyes darting between Hiten and the headless men on the ground before a lump arose in his throat and he turned even greener.

Hiten lowered his head to behold the murdered men before him, his eyes turning into an icy shade of maroon and his expression was deadpan. The next words that left him were hushed, but they had penetrated through everyone.

"Don't get on my nerves, any of you. If you do, you'll end up exactly like," he indicated, "them." When the men were too stunned to utter a sound, he bellowed, "UNDERSTAND?"

"HAI!" the soldiers screamed simultaneously, their hands tightening into white-knuckled fists underneath their garments.

_"You look like you need some help."_

Everyone froze on their tracks, including Hiten. Befuddled, they looked at one another, trying to locate the source of the strange, calm and serene voice that had filled everyone's ears.

"Vice General Hiten," Hiten whirled around at the source. He gawped wordlessly as a baboon-masked man who seemed to have just emerged into the air and slowly stepped out of the shadows. Hiten regarded the strange intruder coldly. How dare he not bow in front of Vice General Hiten?

"Who the hell do you think you are? To intrude upon me?" hesnapped wolfishly,"Guards, take him-"

The man held up his long-fingered hands as the guards advanced on him, his posture rigid and collected as he spoke rather amiably, "You can take me away, fine. But hear me out first."

Hiten snorted loudly and whipped his head away from the sight of the baboon and spoke crisply. "Whatever. Take him away."

The baboon sighed quietly, as if saddened by the situation. "You'll regret this, my vice General." With those words suspended in the air, he started to saunter up to the guards that awaited him on his free will.

Hiten puffed with extreme irritation and called out _"Stop!"_ The man did. Folding his arms tightly across his chest, Hiten ordered through gritted teeth, "Talk."

The baboon rotated around and faced Hiten. Slowly, almost reluctantly, he dropped onto one knee and lowered his head. "For you, vice General, I have a proposal that's guaranteed to help you get rid of the Southern vermin, once and for all."

Hiten's eyebrows arched so high that they almost disappeared into his wild mob of bangs. "Oh? And you are?"

"Naraku." The baboon remained immobolized.

"Naraku, hmm?" Hiten grinned, his smile as warm as an iceberg, "Doesn't that mean 'helpless' and 'falling'?"

Naraku didn't seem to be taken aback at all. "You won't think that of me after you've heard my plan."

"Oh, really?" Hiten cocked his head to the right, apparently amused, "Naraku. I'll keep that in mind. Now talk about your so-called plan."

"It's already been started, my vice General. You see, I have this hitter named Kikyo. She's already doing her share of job. After she'd done her part, you'd be collecting your most deserved rewards in a blink of eye."

Hiten sneered incredulously at that thought. This was too easy. "And what is all of this to you?" he narrowed his eyes considerately.

Naraku shook his head slightly. "Hatred. It's the pure hatred of Southern that fuels my actions."

Hiten grinned. Now there was something he shared in common with this baboon...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome sighed contentedly and tuned off into the clearing of the forest again, in search of Inu-Yasha for him to teach her the techniques. That was a gooood meal. Most of her comrades hadn't gotten up yet, so lots of food for her, lots of peace for her, and lack of Maten for her!

She walked a bit faster as she spotted Inu-Yasha. He was leaning against a tree, his arms folded and his face was hidden mysteriously by his bangs. He looked so sophisticated when he was deep in thought. Inu-Yasha, mysterious and sophisticated? Kagome bit back her chortles at that thought.

"Hey." she greeted casually as she approached him and stopped in her tracks, eyeing the general expectantly. Slowly Inu-Yasha raised his head. Kagome jolted slightly at the unusual brightness of his eyes.

"Ahh...you okay?" she managed fairly.

Inu-Yasha snorted instantly and snapped back into his impatient, 'Whatever' self. "Yeah. What makes you ask?" he urged.

Kagome shook her head placatingly. "Nothing," geez was he touchy, "So what are you going to teach me today?"

Inu-Yasha scowled and pointed at Kagome's arm. "With that arm?"

Kagome's eyes darted right and left. "Uh- yeah."

Inu-Yasha laughed a little, startling Kagome and her eyes broadened.

"I don't believe you." Inu-Yasha was shaking his head and chuckling, "You just got injured last night! Hell, I don't think I've ever seen anybody as reckless and stubborn as you!"

Kagome clucked her tongue. "Look who's talking..."

Kagome's comment was ignored by Inu-Yasha and he continued, "You know what they say. It's always the small ones that you haveta watch out for-! Haha!" Inu-Yasha banged against the tree and continued sniggering, oblivious to a dumbfounded Kagome.

"Uh- you sure you're okay, Inu-Yasha?" she said uncertainly.

Like magic, the light on Inu-Yasha's face fled like a lightbulb that went "poof" and he snapped around at her. "Of course I'm okay, Higurashi. Why?"

"Because you were just laughing..." Kagome trailed off dumbly, scratching her head.

"What, a General can't laugh?" Inu-Yasha raised his hands in mock confusion. Kagome felt a smile tweak at her lips at his antics.

"No, I'm just saying you should do it more often. Ya know, let out all your frustration, relieve your stress-"

Suddenly Inu-Yasha started to laugh hysterically, cutting Kagome off abruptly and she gaped at Inu-Yasha with the impression of a goldfish. She was just starting to get a bit creeped out...

Inu-Yasha ceased his madness as abruptly as he'd started, and he glared at Kagome. "Nope. It did neither let out all my frustration, or relieve my stress."

Kagome bit down on her lower lip to prevent a devious smile from spreading across her face and cocked her face aside. "Then why are you looking at me like I'm all absolutely right, and holier-than-thou?"

A _'jab'_ blew Inu-Yasha on the head and he snarled with all his almighty strength: "What? When have I-"

"Ha! Got you!" Kagome cried out triumphantly.

Inu-Yasha halted amidst his explosive fireworks, and snarled, "What?!"

With a knowing smirk, Kagome crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows sincerely. "You're more yourself when you're angry, you know."

Inu-Yasha glared at Kagome with the intensity of a thousand suns, before he turned around and hid his face away from Kagome, so Kagome couldn't see the redness of his face. "You're a weird one, you know that?" he hummed gruffly. He did feel less frustrated, though...

_Where should I start with that?_ Kagome tutted inwardly. But outwardly, she smiled and shifted her weight to her right foot, waiting patiently for Inu-Yasha to make his move.

Inu-Yasha sighed and shook his head loosely to dismiss his thoughts. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he let out a big puff of air. "Well, what are ya waiting for? Grab some weapons from the Central Tent. Time's wasting."

He could maybe go just a little bit easier on Dayu than he'd originally intended...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_"I'll come today after sunset. I'll meet you behind the hill."_**

They were Kikyo's parting words for Inu-Yasha at morning.

What is this, a rendezvous? Inu-Yasha snorted inwardly as he reached the hill. Quickly going over the hill, he settled upon the spot where he and Kikyo would meet and waited for her arrival anxiously, fidgeting occasionally.

What...was he going to say to her?

This was all so sudden...like a tremendous wave that just crashed down upon him...HE WAS A FATHER! That thought still remained prominent in his mind. An idea flashed across his mind. What if...what if he got back together with Kikyo again? For the sake of their child? Fuji? A bold, but delighted smile consumed his face at the thought of his son.

_No._ A voice inside his head insisted persistently, _Don't get __back with her._

Inu-Yasha sighed and buried his face into his palms. Oh, how could he have forgotten; the reasons Kikyo and he had separated not long after their bonding ceremony.

He remembered the first time that he'd seen her. She held this jewel called Shikon that many power-hungry people longed for, that was, before it got shattered into a million pieces and ceased to exist anymore. He had wanted the jewel for himself.

But he'd never tried to kill Kikyo, the protector of Shikon. Neither did she try to kill him. He remembered...guilt. Remorse. That consumed his heart and overflowed his soul when he was with her. At ever intending to harm such a lonely-hearted woman.

But wasn't that all he had ever felt towards Kikyo? Guilt? Remorse? Protectiveness? He didn't see the word "love" spelt out in that.

Maybe he'd never experienced love in his life, not after his mother's death. But in his heart, he just knew he wasn't happy when he stayed by Kikyo's side. There wasn't that magical, mind-swooshing thrills that run from the tip of his mind to the pit of his stomach when his lips touched hers, like in those fairytales. At first, he'd felt so...lucky to have someone to ccompany him for the rest of his life, someonebeautiful like Kikyo, he felt stunned every time that chemistry between him and Kikyo ran...but it just ran dry, like a river that doesn't receive rain. Besides, when he had fought with Kikyo, Kikyo had shouted out too that Inu-Yasha wasn't true to her and she never wanted to see him again, he could drop dead in the army for all she cared...

Besides, he had really thought that it was doing both of them a favour, freeing themselves from each other's ties, so when the army had called out to him to help defeat their enemies, if he died, that news wouldn't hurt Kikyo in any way.

But, now-

He didn't know. He just didn't know anything anymore.

"Inu-Yasha?"

Inu-Yasha looked up. The gorgeous face of Kikyo's greeted him, her lips curled into the silhouette of a smile.

"Kikyo." he managed.

"Ready to go?" she whispered lightly, offering Inu-Yasha her hand. Inu-Yasha took her hand and pulled himself up.

"I got two horses waiting for us," Kikyo's indicated at far away, where the two beasts neighed and tutted back and forwards playfully with each other.

"Great." Ugh, stop flirting with each other, you horses! Get a room!

Quickly, Inu-Yasha mounted the brown horse and the beast purred indignantly and attempted to latch onto his lover again. Inu-Yasha pulled it away abruptly, gulping. Was this horse unintentionally setting up an example that he was soon expected to compete? He glanced at Kikyo again. Kikyo was smiling at him gently, and it was no doubt affection that lit up her face. Inu-Yasha looked away uncomfortably, a nervous feeling lurching in his stomach. He thought he was already past this stage--!

"We must go fast." Kikyo's voice was as light as a piece of ribbon that flowed in the air. "I left Fuji in the care of Yura, my neighbour. I do hope he's alright right now."

Inu-Yasha "hmm"ed and sighed, "Me too."

Kami...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome chewed her lower lip and tiptoed, pressing herselftightly against wall and her head whipped from side to side. Good, the coast was clear. It was time for the ultimate challenge. Beads of sweat trailed off her forehead and her chest heaved up and down.

It was time for her to...

_Take a bath._

Flattening her palms firmly against the wall, she trained her eyes steadily upon the huge bathing cauldrons that stood silently amidst the centre of the bathhouse. The crickets chirped outside in the pale light of the moon, and Kagome jumped slightly when she heard a branch

snap. She quickly peered outside the entrance. No one was there. Sweeeeeet.

After all, the men were all dining, anyway.

Berating herself silently on her silliness and willing her raging heart to quit, well, raging, she stepped towards one of the cauldrons. Before the situation hit her with a snap.

She had to fill the cauldron up with water and light a fire under it to warm it up.

Gritting her teeth and sweat beads now rolled off her temples, she started to commence the procedures.

She sighed with intense relief and wiped her forehead with a "phew" as she stood before the cauldron and admired her handiwork.

Peering around cautiously once more to check that the coast was clear, she quickly stripped herself of her haori and trousers, and started to unwrap the bandage around her chest. Ouch; they were rough!

A contented, triumphant sigh left her lips as she lowered herself into the tub gently, feeling all her sore muscles from her training with Inu-Yasha loosen gradually. Her injured arm still stung, but well, she was in too much bliss to care about that...

She'd pulled this off! Woo hoo!

Laughing merrily to herself, she clapped herself on the back and cried out: "You're so clever, Kagome! Ahh, that's so catchy! Clever Kagome! Klever Kagome!" she laughed hysterically at her own joke. Feeling gigglish and in need of a celebration, she stood up, flinging her good arm around and started to shake her booty: "Oops, I did it again, I played with your heart, got lost in the _GASP!-"_

Shippo was standing at the doorway, rooted to his spot and staring at Kagome, unblinking. Kagome stared back at him. He stared back. Kagome stared back.

**"AAAAHHHHHHH!"** Shippo screamed.

_"AAAIIIIIIEEEEE!"_ Kagome screamed.

_**"GET OUT OF HERE!"**_ they screamed simultaneously.

_**"NO! YOU GET OUT OF HERE!"**_ they screeched together.

"ANOTHER MAN DOESN'T STARE AT ANOTHER MAN'S SEXUALITY, MAN!"

Kagome shrieked.

_What the hell am I saying?!_

Shippo's mouth opened and closed, closed and opened, opened and closed. He indicated at Kagome who pointed at him. "Y-you," he managed through his severe case of hyperventilation, "M-make it fast. I'll cover for you." with that, he whirled around and exited the bathhouse with the speed of lightning.

Kagome pouted grouchily and stepped out of the tub, quickly drying herself on a towel hung on the rack and pulled on her clothes. She made sure to bandage her chest twice as tightly before she stepped outside and flinched a little at the cool air. She spotted Shippo who was

standing by the entrance, still trembling from that traumatising experience and his form vibrated.

"Hey!" Kagome frowned sulkily and slapped Shippo across the shoulder, "I'm not that scary!"

"N-no," Shippo gulped the huge lump in his throat and found his voice, "It-it's just that I'm no-not used to seeing- seeing a girl's- ya know-" Kagome could almost feel the heat radiating off his body and his face was on fire. Kagome groaned inwardly. Grrrreat. This man who

was almost strange to her had seen her inner self twice already! What the hell was up with that?

"You need to get yourself a girl, man." she blurted bluntly. She smiled to herself when she saw his squirm.

"Where?" he raised his left hand to his forehead and made a great deal of peering around, "I don't see a girl around here!" he smiled gentlemanly when Kagome sent him a death glare. Wagging his head placatingly, he plopped down onto the ground. "I never asked for your real

name, Dangy. What is it?"

"It's Dayu." Kagome said exasperatedly, "not Dangy."

"Oh really? Cool!" Shippo nodded in amusement, "But that still sounds a lot of Dangy..."

"No! No! My name's Kagome!" Kagome raised her fists.

"So are you multi-charactered?" Shippo questioned in mild confusion.

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "In a way, yes. I'm not your typical girl."

"So you're not a girl after all?!" Shippo gasped.

Kagome slapped her forehead. "Shippo. I'm a girl. My real name is Kagome."

"I know. I'm just kidding." Shippo smiled slightly. Kagome raised her eyebrows and settled herself down beside him. Whoa. A man had just talked to her without thumping her on the shoulder or calling her a "dude"! She liked this Shippo...

"Wait, Shippo," she looked over at him, "What did you say to Inu-Yasha last night?" that thought's been haunting her for quite a while.

"Oh, that," Shippo flicked his hands up and down and beckoned Kagome closer. Kagome scooted forward avidly. "Let's just say that a man had been confessing his little crush and," he hissed, "Strange little fantasies on our 'awesome, broad-chested, cute-when-he-pouts, those

cute-lips-just-pucker-up' little General Inu to me." Kagome flinched and Shippo tutted and shook his head disapproving. "What could I say? I tried to hold it down, I tried to keep it inside of me, but something like tonguing our General-"

"SHIPPO! TOO! MUCH! INFORMATION!" Kagome all but shrieked and slapped her forehead repeatedly, her face turning into a firework of red and green.

"Nah, you probably don't want to see that in colour..." Shippo padded his hand up and down dismissively.

"ANYWAYS," Kagome grid and her face turned into a unique shade of rainbow. Red, green, violet, blue...

"Yeah, and did you see the expression on Inu-Yasha's face after I told him?" Shippo laughed in exhilaration, "That was pure genius! Muhahahahahaha!" he thumped at the ground while Kagome goggled at him, her mouth turning into the shape of a square.

Speaking of thumps, the sound of them reached their ears and they perked up slightly. Kagome blinked. Was it her imagination? The ground seemed to vibrate a tiny bit, accompanying the sound. Exchanging a panicked glance with Shippo, she got to her feet and tried to make out her surroundings. Were they at an earthquake? But the ground should be

quivering and splitting at that point! Instead, it seemed to be...echoing...

Suddenly Shippo shouted and backed away instantly, startling Kagome out of her reverie and she whirled around at him. _"What?!"_

"D-do you smell that?" Shippo stuttered and got to his feet clumsily, his lips parted in shock.

"What? What?!" Kagome was getting frustrated.

Shippo didn't answer. His breath quickened and his rosy cheeks turned into a luminescent shade of snow. Kagome watched him silently, frightened and extremely appalled. Shippo opened his mouth, and all of his emotions came seemed to be crashing down upon the one word that exploded from his chest:

**"RUN!"**

Kagome gaped, _"Wha-"_

Shippo snatched onto Kagome's wrist in an almost painful grip, and tugged at her relentlessly. Kagome protested at the pain slightly, but allowed herself to be dragged along by Shippo. Out of breath and scared, she whispered harshly: "Shippo? What are we-"

"Enemies! They're coming to attack our camp! Thousands! Thousands of them! They're-_**NO!"**_

"_What?_ We're here." A mocking, triumphant voice sliced through the air icily

Shippo stumbled back along with Kagome. Their eyes flew as wide as saucers as they trained upon the men that started to emerge before them. They started to step away from behind the trees and the shadows that the moon had provided for them, revealing their silvery, armoured figures in the silhouette of the indigo sky, their figures alit by the fire clubs held high in their hands, exposing the ghastly weapons that were griped in their hands. The man in front advanced one step towards Kagome and Shippo, who backed away immediately. The sneer on the men's faces widened, like predators who played with their prey before they killed it.

"My, my, my, what have we here?" the leader-like guy grid slowly, marching towards the scared Kagome and Shippo again who pressed their backs tightly against each other, facing the army of murderers that slowly surrounded them, engulfing them. "Aren't you the filthy little Southern lad who tricked us last time?" the leader's sapphire eyes swept Kagome up and down, making her gulp and forced herself closer to Shippo, her hands turning icy cold.

_Kami help us!_

"D-DON'T COME NEAR US!" Kagome found her voice and attempted to sound intimidating. Her voice cracked pitifully and brought out a roar of laughter from the men. "IF-IF YOU COME NEAR US RIGHT NOW, G-GENERAL INU-YASHA WILL COME AFTER YOU!" not convinced herself, she added, "HE WILL!"

Shippo drooped his head in a silent _"doh"._

The cerulean-eyed leader threw his head back and chuckled loudly, and freely. Kagome's teeth started chattering and her back was burning with frozen sweat. _What the hell was he laughing at?_

"Foolish little lad," the leader tutted with a sad little smile playing at his lips, "haven't you heard? As we speak, your precious little General Inu-Yasha is already _dead_..." he cooed and wiped away a mock tear away from his eye.

Kagome's insides froze into glaciers and her whole body turned frosty and numb. "You're lying," she sneered with a confidence that she was hardly aware of.

"And why would I be? If he were alive right now, wouldn't he be charging after us heedlessly? Huh, my men?" he looked to his soldiers who nodded in delighted agreement and "Oh yeah"s. Kagome shook her head in denial. How could Inu-Yasha have? He had never even left the camp!...had he?

"Aww, how sad..." the leader pouted, "A people without a leader!" then in a blink of eye, his expression melted into one of sheer merriment. "Men, you go ahead and have fun with the Southern soldiers and villages. I'll deal with these-" he motioned at Kagome and Shippo who

trembled beside her.

"Whatever you say, Koga." a spiky-haired man saluted the leader and they scattered away instantly, their weapons held high in their hands. A small whimper left Kagome's lips.

"Now," Koga sauntered up to Kagome. Kagome's teeth chattered and she tilted her head away.

"Whoa, Hiten wants _you_ brought ALIVE to him? You're nothing but a puny little shit!" Koga commented jovially, as if chatting about the weather or what was for dinner tonight. Kagome bit her lower lip, and willed herself to not give him the satisfaction of one whimper; even though thousands had welled up in her throat.

_Inu-Yasha..._

"Well, let's not waste any time here," Koga boomed liberally, "If you be a good little boy and let us drag you to Hiten, nobody will be hurt. Unless you're asking for an immediate death..." he lowered his voice critically.

No, not really... Kagome's head edged backwards until it, too, pressed against Shippo's as well as her whole body. She thought she would collapse the second she was free of Shippo...

"So MOVE!" Koga roared suddenly, grabbing Kagome by her throat and dragged her forward. Kagome choked and whimpered, pushing against his hands feebly. Koga was a bit taken aback at how small and soft her hands felt against his. And he calls himself a man...!

Reluctantly, he let go of Kagome before she turned purple, and trained his hungry gaze upon Shippo. Shippo hyperventilated and attempted to shrink back against Kagome.

"You look like a vermin," Koga pointed at his chin thoughtfully, "Maybe I should kill you first." Shippo's face turned ghastly white.

"NO! DON'T!" Kagome suddenly found her voice and edged forward until she was in between Koga and Shippo. Feeling their stunned glares upon her, she swallowed, her heart pounding sorely against her ribs, "You-you want me alive, right? If he doesn't stay alive, then I won't..."

Koga "heh"ed and clucked his tongue, his eyes gleaming strangely. "You got more guts than I gave you credit for, I gotta give ya that." Glowering at Shippo sourly, he turned away. "Whatever. You're just a midget." then he whipped out a piece of rope out of nowhere, and

swooshed to Kagome's side. Kagome squelched a gasp as she felt Koga seize her wrists and began to tie them up harshly. She breathed heavily through her nose.

After Koga had finished his job, he gave Kagome a sharp push against the back and Kagome stumbled forward. "Now go." He ordered snappily, "And remember- any funny businesses, and the joke's on you..."

Her eyes pinched shut, Kagome nodded and breathed "hai".

Koga smirked and took out another piece of string from his furry armour. Kagome stood rooted to her spot, she could only stay stiffly in horror as Koga tied a noose around her neck and left a bit of rope at the end for tugging. Holding fast onto the noose, Koga tugged at it

impatiently and snarled "Go!"

Kagome staggered forward and tried to ignore the burning feeling that withered across her throat, as well as her whole body. Tears brimmed her eyes and she screwed her eyes shut, willing them to leave her alone...

Inu-Yasha couldn't be dead. He wouldn't die. He was too stubborn to be dead...that stubborn, hot-headed, relentless, reckless, bold jerk...

The tears overflowed Kagome's eyes and spilt down her cheeks. She willed them dry desperately...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inu-Yasha shifted on top of his horse and swallowed anxiously as he felt the cold night air grazing his skin. He glanced around at Kikyo. Kikyo's eyes were unresponsive and unblinking as they trained straight ahead, a gleam of anticipation shining in them.

_We've been traveling for half of the night now!_ Inu-Yasha grunted inwardly. Where the hell did Kikyo live, anyway? Was it this far away from the army camp? The horses were just clinking forward, the sounds they were creating were monotone. Everything around him seemed to blend into the darkness of the night, save for Kikyo whose snowy haori seemed to glow in the dark.

Inu-Yasha swallowed with difficulty at the situation that he was in. He was on a Kami-forsaken site in the middle of nowhere, unknown to his surroundings, and alone with Kikyo who seemed unusually quiet and inanimate upon her horse. Something didn't seem right about

this...tentatively, he scrunched up his sensitive nose and sniffed in Kikyo's direction, trying to read some of her thought through the scent that she was emitting. His eyes flew wide open.

She was emitting absolutely no scent. Merely spiritlessness and hollowness.

Alarmed, he pulled on his horse's reins, stopping the horse in his track. A sense of tingling crept up his spine, making the fine hair on the end of his neck stand up. Kikyo paused in her track also, but her back was turned to Inu-Yasha's sight, and her face was unseen. Inu-Yasha cleared his throat gruffly.

"Kikyo, where are we going?"

"To your invisible son." Kikyo said as a humourless laugh escaped her lips.

Inu-Yasha gaped and his brows creased into a confused frown. "My..._invisible_ son?"

"Yep," Kikyo chirped merrily, she still didn't turn around to look Inu-Yasha in the face, "Because he doesn't exist. So of course he's invisible."

Inu-Yasha's jaw dropped, and his grip on his horse's reins turned fierce. "Wha-_wha-"_

He was instantly cut off and stumbled a little as Kikyo lashed her head around, and her charcoal eyes caught Inu-Yasha's. They were tinted with red. Inu-Yasha's breath quickened and he pointed at Kikyo, his throat seemed to be frozen, _"You-"_

"Yes, me." Kikyo smiled smugly, rotating her horse around so that she was downright facing Inu-Yasha. The scent of malice started to envelope Inu-Yasha, engulfing him, choking him and he attempted for his horse to edge back. His horse remained apathetic. Almost tentatively, he covered up his nose, and glowered at Kikyo. **"You-!"**

"You know what, Inu-Yasha?" Kikyo clucked her tongue softly, "Naraku's right. You are pathetic. I deserve so much better than you. I deserve someone like Naraku."

"What? What are you talking about?" Inu-Yasha growled, the scent was now suffocating him that he could merely speak, "What are you doing?"

Kikyo's smile stretched wider as she stared at Inu-Yasha intensely, before she whispered lightly. "Tip him over and give him a good thrashing."

_"Wha-"_

Inu-Yasha never got the chance to finish his sentence, as the horse that he was sitting on suddenly rocked him off the saddle violent and he hit the ground with a heavy "oof". Dazed, he peered up and tried to scramble up, "Kikyo-Oh!" he yelled as he felt a steely substance crash into his chest with full force, and he stumbled onto the ground again. A rock-hard weight slammed into his ribs, and he felt something snap inside him. Blood trickled out of his mouth and his vision blurred. His eyes glazed over and he struggled to his feet feebly. "Kikyo-"

Kikyo sauntered up to him, and crossed her arms expectantly. A mixture of red and white flashed in Inu-Yasha's eyes and he grabbed Kikyo on her shoulders, and shook her weakly, "K-Kikyo, what-what are you doing?" he gasped, before his knee gave out again and he plopped onto the ground, dragging Kikyo down with him.

Sighing with an air of gentleness and affection, Kikyo cradled his face with her palms, and Inu-Yasha winced slightly. _"Inu-Yasha,"_ she breathed, her voice thick, and her face hovering inches away from his, _"I'll love you always."_ she tenderly pressed her lips against

Inu-Yasha's, and kissed away the blood that trailed their way down. Inu-Yasha grunted and attempted to back away, to no avail. Kikyo was holding him tightly to her.

A dagger shone behind Inu-Yasha's back and Inu-Yasha convulsed against Kikyo and cried out again as it pierced his skin, and plunged into him again, and again...

* * *

A/N Umm...yeah...gotta go...

lost my readers response :'(

_Next chapter: "A Cry of Demise"   
_


	5. A Cry of Demise

Chapter four was re-edited, with tremendous thanks to Silver Queen! D

Well...sorta citrusy stuff in this chap...(clears my throat) anyways...if you find it beyond PG-13 rating, lemme know. I hope not, tho...

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Inu-Yasha, and so forth...

**Chapter 5. A Cry of Demise**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kikyo continued to stab Inu-Yasha. His head spun as he felt warm, sticky liquid dribbling down his back, and blending into his red kimono. His fists clenched into white-knuckled fists.

_Fight her back! Kill her! While you still have a bit of strength __left in you-_

Somehow, Inu-Yasha couldn't find the heart to do that. Slowly, as if Kikyo had reached inside him, spider webs started to crack seams across his heart. The dagger stabbed into him again and he winced the slightest, the pain now impervious to him. The sound of gushing torrents roared past his ears. Rainbows of white and red started to swirl before his eyes, and he sat there numbly without an ounce of strength in him to fight back.

_Why, Kikyo? Do you find me that despicable? Am I that loathsome? __Why do you betray me so? Why do you stomp on my heart? Why?!_

His eyelids started to feel as heavy as lead, and gradually, they started to droop over his eyes, until only part of his eyes were revealed and looking at Kikyo without seeing her, they were gleaming brightly.

"That's enough, Kikyo. Don't kill him yet. Leave it to Hiten and Koga." An eerily calm voice floated over Inu-Yasha, and he mumbled incoherently in confusion. His head felt blissfully fuzzy, despite the smart sting that seared across his entire body. Hs surroundings appeared even darker to his sight, Kikyo's colorfulness was slowly fading away...

Kikyo sighed against him and slumped against the ground, chucking her dagger away carelessly. "This was too easy." She said, her voice deadpan and dull, "He didn't even try to fight back."

"Well, his loss, hmm?"

Inu-Yasha scowled and tried hard to make out the words that they were saying. The waterfalls of sound soared higher past his ears and he winced, willing it to go away.

A hard blow caught him across the head and he winced gently, before a blessed oblivion enveloped his whole-being...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jah!" the Northern horseman cried and whipped his horse sharply, causing the horse to break into a small trot and the horseman leaned back smugly. Behind him, Koga sat rigidly inside the cart. Then behind the cart outside, trailed Kagome, who was attached to the end of the cart by a piece of rope, dragging her forward by her tied wrists. She heaved heavily and stumbled a little as the speed of the carts quickened and she used the last ounce of the strength remaining in her to catch up. She couldn't imagine what would've happened if she stumbled and fell; then the cart would have to drag her forward by her stomach...

Koga's head emerged from the peering shutter beside the cart, and he watched the little lad staggering behind him attentively. Then he leaned back against his seat and rested his arms on the top of the bench. But a persistent, small, uncomfortable voice wouldn't quit nagging at him. Gritting his teeth loudly, he turned his position and attempted to get comfy. But that niggling feeling wouldn't go no matter what. He peered outside the shutter at the lad again, out of sheer curiosity. The lad's face was brightly pale, despite the heavy workout that he was receiving, and his hair had escaped from the bun on the back of his head and flowing freely about his face. Blood-colored straps were visible to Koga, even from his position, laced across his wrists, from the restraint of the noose. Koga emitted a loud sigh.

"Stop!" he ordered, and the horse and the cart screeched to a stop. Kagome screeched to a stop and fell onto the ground with the force. _"Ouch!"_

Irritated and feeling the horseman's, even the horse's curious gaze upon him, Koga exited his cart, and marched over to the small lad who sat up gingerly and rubbed his wrists timidly, his lips both colorless and blood red from his constant chewing. Koga couldn't believe that he was doing this; he crouched down beside the lad who tensed and backed away instantly. nnoyed, his hands gripped the lad's wrists and quickly started to untie the noose closed around it. Koga neglected the lad as he gaped at him, dumbstruck. He threw the noose away roughly, and got to his feet, dusting his furry armor.

"Get in the cart." Koga snarled, and turned to go back into the compartment, shooting a withering glare at him, as if daring him to try to escape on him. Dumbfounded, Kagome scrambled to her feet, and climbed onto the cart clumsily. Her wrists felt raw and fresh and she held back her wince.

"Sit." Koga indicated to the bench right across him. Kagome chewed her lower lip, afraid and torn. What was he getting at?

"What? I ain't gonna bite ya! Hiten will, though." Koga snapped and added as an afterthought. Silently, Kagome reached her seat, and sat down stiffly, as if expecting something vile to pop up out of it any second now...no, didn't happen.

"Go!" Koga peered outside and snarled at the stunned horseman, "What are you waiting for?" the horseman seemed to finally snap into his senses. Angrily, he started to take out all of Koga's anger on him on the horse that neighed angrily at the ground before it finally broke into a gallop.

Koga turned back to watching Kagome, who met his challenging glare. She faltered a little, but held his gaze firmly. She wasn't about to give him the satisfaction of shying away from someone like him. The loud silence hung tightly in the air, strained and explosive.

"You know what?" suddenly Koga commented, snapping Kagome out of her stupor and she gawped at Koga, "For a small one, you sure is brilliant. I gotta give you that. By killing you would be a waste of a person with potential."

"Huh?" Kagome trailed off dumbly, her eyes widened in astonishment.

Koga leaned back against his seat with a contemptuous huff. This lad had had a comely face... _would look so much more attractive on a __girl,_ he sniggered at the thought not-so-discreetly and Kagome slinked back against her seat, her head lowered and her mind started to wander.

Inu-Yasha...her comrades...what had become of them now? They were probably dead, or suffering from great pain, and here she was, sitting across from their worst enemy! She hugged her arms tighter around her as the images flashed across her mind, like an endless roll of films.

She huffed in utter repulsion and misery and buried her face deep into her palms, trying to get rid of all the horrific images...especially the last one! Some perverted guys like the one who had a crush on Inu-Yasha flashed across her mind...she shuddered with genuine fear.

What was happening to them? What the hell was happening to them right at this moment? This wasn't right! She wasn't supposed to be here! She was supposed to be alongside her friends, aiding them...Kagome's eyes pinched shut and her words formed into a silent, despaired plea...

_Where are you, Inu-Yasha..._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inu-Yasha awoke with a start as icy water was dumped on top of his head. Sputtering a little, he tried to sit up, and hissed at the agony that stabbed into his flesh. Soon he was relieved of his mystery.

He was tied up roughly, from neck to his ankles, and they were grazing roughly against his wounds. He was lying on top of a fuzzy, red carpet.

"So, this is our well-known, famous General Inu-Yasha, eh?" an icy, amused voice trickled smoothly over him and he frowned a little at the source. Tentatively, he raised his head; to find a pair of maroon eyes twinkling merrily back at him. A growl left his throat and his voice was no higher than a whisper.

_"Hiten..."_

Hiten's eyes broadened and he regarded Inu-Yasha curiously, "So, still remember me, hmm?" a jaunty smile tugged at his lips, "I suppose. I'm very hard to forget."

"You-" Inu-Yasha uttered viciously, and struggled to get up. He was pushed back down immediately by strong pair of hands. Hiten glared at him coolly, unimpressed.

"Don't you know your manners?" he snarled at Inu-Yasha exasperatedly, "Show your respect before the Honorable Vice General! Kneel!" he thundered.

"In your fucking dreams..." Inu-Yasha grit dazedly, and Hiten's eyes narrowed into thin slits. He snapped his fingers.

The pairs of hands seized him by the shoulders and grabbed him up. Inu-Yasha attempted to stay back, but to no avail. He struggled futilely, trying to break loose of the iron grips on him and they pushed down at him relentlessly. Someone exerted his strength on the kick that he

sent at Inu-Yasha's shin. Inu-Yasha's bit hard at the inside of his cheek, and his knee crooked slightly, but it didn't bend.

Hiten was getting frustrated. Gripping his fists fast against his sides, he cried, "Again! Kick this half-breed!"

They did, this time, everywhere. Inu-Yasha breathed hard through his nose, and strained against his restraint to give the S.O.Bs a piece of his mind. Slowly, the strength that fired inside him was slowly sapping away and he was slowly slipping to the ground, but his knees

hovered inches above the ground tantalizingly, but refusing to meet it.

Hiten growled and raised a fist, not-so-graceful veins starting to emerge all over his head. He bellowed again: "Kick him! KICK HIM!"

Hiten didn't need to order them, for they had never paused in their brutality anyway. Inu-Yasha's amber eyes misted over and were slowly rolling to the back of his head, a sheen of sweat was shining upon his forehead.

_Oh, no, PLEASE don't make me lose my consciousness right now-! _

"Kick him! AGAIN! UNTIL HE-" Hiten had never finished his speech, as Koga marched into the hall swiftly, his figure lone against the starry night that was starting to turn into dawn. He glanced down at the situation, at the mess of Inu-Yasha that was half-dead, but he still

remained standing. His eyebrows raised and a surge of respect started to well up in his chest, but Koga shook off the unexpected feeling rapidly. He opened his mouth to speak, to inform Hiten of the arrival of the 'filthy little Southern lad', but the lad was one step ahead of him.

_"Inu-Yasha!" _without a second warning, Kagome broke free of Koga's grip on her with strength that surprised even Koga. He let go numbly and watched in awe as Kagome stumbled quickly towards Inu-Yasha, who watched her with a small, perplexed frown creasing his brows and his lips parted open in shock, his chest starting to heave up and down. "What are you-" he gasped out, and his energy had finally refused to hold him up any longer, and he crumbled onto the ground before he could finish his sentence. Hiten stood up smugly to glimpse at Inu-Yasha. So, the puppy had finally- _Dammit! That stupid filthy little Southern lad!_

Kagome was cradling Inu-Yasha in her lap, and he was resting against her wearily, his breathing shallow and forced, and sweat and blood dripped down his temple. Kagome chewed her lower lip roughly, and her heart trembled. He was a horrible sight.

But he wasn't dead.

A low, guttural sound rumbled from Hiten's throat and he scowled deeply. God, this was all but making him sick. Forcing on a disdainful and disgusted mask, he sneered loudly: "You two deserve each other. A filthy little Southern lad, and a puppy." When no one responded to his hilarious joke, he spat, "Isn't that right, men?"

One of his men laughed uneasily. When no one was supporting him, the man gave the soldier beside him a sharp pinch on the arm, and the man hissed out a pained laughter. "Ha ha, haha," They chortled together, eyeing each other nervously.

Hiten rolled his eyes heavenwards. No one ever gets him. He snarled at his guards sulkily, "Well, gather these two up," he jerked his forefinger at Kagome and Inu-Yasha, "to the Dungeon Cell. And," he added as an afterthought, "Do whatever you want with them on the journey. Just be sure to that they're alive. My business with them isn't finished... yet."

"Hai!" The guards nodded briefly and marched towards Kagome and Inu-Yasha. Kagome cringed a little as they pulled at her, ripping her apart from Inu-Yasha. Inu-Yasha's head lolled limply and the scowl instantly creased his brows again and the guards strung him up by his arms, and dragged him out of the door gruffly. Kagome swallowed and trailed after Inu-Yasha obediently. Koga sent her a fathom glower as she passed by him, and she turned her head away deliberately in uneasiness. She didn't like the look that he had shot her...

**"IN!"** The guards shouted as the Cell's door clashed open. The rotten smell of musk and urine suffocated Kagome instantly and she gagged slightly. The only furniture that greeted them was a pile of hay, lying in a corner of the Cell flabbily. The guard seized Kagome's shoulder

and hustled her in ruthlessly, making her fall flat on her knee with a soft "oof". And then they shoved Inu-Yasha into the dreary prison. Inu-Yasha, in his semi-consciousness, staggered sluggishly until his knees gave away and he collapsed forwards infirmly.

"No!" Kagome cried and charged at Inu-Yasha, catching him millimeters before he collided against the cold concrete ground. The guards sneered scornfully at her and one muttered darkly, "It's true. You two do deserve each other." Before they whirled around and trotted away, until the sound of their clothes shuffling faded away and an intense silence dawned upon Kagome, and a gravely injured Inu-Yasha.

Kagome gnawed at her quivering lip, and a burning lump seared inside her throat. She battled the sobs that were threatening to break out of her with all the strength that was left in her. No, she couldn't cry now- she couldn't- she had to be strong. She had to be brave; if not

for herself, then for Inu-Yasha.

She took in deep gulps of air to soothe herself. Instead, she choked on the smell and coughed, her eyes watering. This was just downright gross...

Inu-Yasha emitted a soft groan and Kagome alerted immediately. Peering down at his bloodstained face carefully, she brushed the bangs away from his eyes that fluttered and started to reopen. Kagome felt a wavering smile playing at her lips.

_"Mom?"_ Inu-Yasha whispered.

Kagome snorted incredulously as she stared down at Inu-Yasha who gazed up at her with a half-awake, muddled expression. Her eyes softened and twinkled in amusement at his outrageous choice of words. "No, I'm not your mom."

"Who...are you?" Inu-Yasha croaked hazily.

Kagome blinked at him in astonishment. Was he delirious? She felt his forehead, and winced. It wasn't hot at all. He was sweating so much that she was afraid he'd dehydrate. Sighing quietly and deciding to play along the role of a mother, she wiped the trickles of sweat from his temples gently and shrugged randomly. "I... Let's say my name is Kagome."

"Ka-gourmet?" Inu-Yasha seemed puzzled.

Kagome laughed, a disbelieving expression on her face, again. Kami, he was adorable when he was confused. "Yeah, I'm the real gourmet." she nodded down at him in utter seriousness, a smile tweaking at her lips nevertheless.

Inu-Yasha, if possible, found Kagome more mystifying and confusing than ever. His eyes darted right and left and he whispered callously, "Okay...whatever that means..."

A small, pleased smile tickled at Kagome's face, and her previous doomed mood was slowly evaporating into the thin, stinky air. "Well, don't worry about it." she whispered consolingly, "Just go to sleep."

"Okay..." Inu-Yasha grumbled and buried his head deeper into Kagome's folds of kimono, and Kagome quickly became acutely aware of the tickling of his breath every time as it penetrated through the thin fabric of her clothes and tingled her skin. Kagome's cheeks started to flare up and she turned away from the sight on Inu-Yasha, compelling herself to take in the huge gulps of the unbearably funky oxygen. Alas, they were a treasured medicine for her embarrassed-by-Inu-Yasha syndrome...

"Ka-gourmet?" Inu-Yasha uttered, his voice subdued.

Kagome beamed lightly at his figure that slumped against her, and whispered 'What?'

"Something s-smells moldy..." Inu-Yasha breathed, and his head dug further into the content of Kagome's haori until it was pressing against Kagome stoutly. _"B__ut...__y__ou...__smell..._

_sweet_ And for demonstration, his nose twitched and he gasped in the scent of Kagome with the impression of a human diving into a pool of oxygen, or a plant clinging onto carbon dioxide...

Kagome's eyes widened and her heart's drumming quickened.

_No! No! Funky air shortage! Must have more!_

"Hmm..." Inu-Yasha moaned softly and a huge, blissful smile cranked up his face, lighting his pale, dull features. "Yummy..."

_Oh Holy Pancakes Inu-Yasha, stop this madness!_

Kagome's entire head now felt positively volcanic upon her shoulders, and she embedded her face into her palms and squeezed her eyes shut, her heart flitting up and down like an airy butterfly. Silence ensued.

One of Kagome's eyes blinked open, and her hand drooped from her head. A break of sunlight filtered through the dingy window on the wall, and she gazed at Inu-Yasha fixatedly.

He had already fallen asleep, his chest moving up and down in a steady rhythm.

Kagome almost laughed weakly with relief, her furious heart slowly starting to compose its original pattern. It felt as if her heart hadn't been beating normally for the entire night.

Deciding to get a bit of rest before Hiten's tremendous store of ordeals for them, her eyelids started to droop and her eyelashes flapped. She had plunged into Slumber Land seconds after her eyes closed.

_Hey, there are holes in my eyelids..._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Sango!"

The mentioned girl turned around at the source of the voice calling her name, and she beamed brightly. "Kohaku!"

Her brother halted to a stop before her and jerked his thumb backwards, "Father wants you to practice with your weapons with him in the field."

Sango rolled her eyes exasperatedly and huffed. "Oh, man. I was hoping that you'd bring some good news like a bunch of pork buns had just been steamed, or some guys just confessed their secret crush on me..."

Kohaku's eyes gleamed stealthily at the last part in Sango's sentence. "Oh, really?" he leaned against the hoe in his hand and examined the texture of its content casually. "Who's that guy that you were with the other day?"

"Who?" Sango frowned in confusion. But an image was starting to fog together in her brain...

"I dunno," Kohaku shrugged nonchalantly and turned away, so that Sango couldn't see his discreet smile, "Some pony-tailed, armoured pretty-boy..."

Sango narrowed her eyes at the not-so-fond memory. Oh, yeah; her eyes thinned into slits like a cat.

_Him._

"He's on the list, Kohaku," She said with a dangerous edge in her voice that made Kohaku fidget. "And trust me. You don't want to be on the List."

"And what List would that be?" Kohaku peered up at his sister with the impression of a lovely, perfectly innocent, and naive little gentleman.

"Hit List." Sango chirped brightly, and nodded to emphasize.

Kohaku winced in sympathy for Miroku and requested: "But big sister, what did he do so bad to be on the _List?"_

Sango stared at him a moment, musing, and Kohaku faltered. "Just something that you'd better NOT do when you grow up." She whirled around and started to walk away. Kohaku was going to have none of that.

"No! No! Sango! I wanna know what he did to you!" he trotted after Sango, his hand raised as if that was gonna prevent Sango from moving away, "Tell me!"

"No!" from Sango.

"Tell me!"

"No!"

"Tell me!"

"Never!"

"Never say never!"

"Never say never say never!"

"Never say ne-" Kohaku broke off and glared at Sango. "Just tell me, geez!"

"No!"

"I'll still gonna find out, you know!"

"Not if you don't find out!" Sango retorted back and stomped away to the field. Kohaku folded his arms crossly and pouted sulkily. What's got her trousers in a twist? (well, I was gonna say knickers, but that didn't sound too cool)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_"HIYA!"_** Sango burst and slashed down at the wooden practice pole in the middle of the field vehemently with her sickle. The pole was sliced cleaned across the middle and the upper top collapsed onto the ground with a soft "thud".

"Bravo!" Sango's father, Mr. Taiyashi clapped soundly, "That was great, Sango! You're really improving!"

Sango blushed and mumbled, "Thank you."

"You know what? I think you're ready for-" Mr. Taiyashi paused dramatically, "A boomerang!"

Sango's jaw dropped and she gazed at her father in awe. "A boomerang?"

"Yes." Mr. Taiyashi nodded amiably, "The village's blacksmith hadn't produced one model that's suited to fit you yet, I had requested one just this morning. You'll get it within the next week." He grinned widely as Sango beamed, her face shining with utter happiness and pride, and she threw her arms around her father.

"Thank you, father!"

"My pleasure, Sango. You've grown up so-" he trailed off with a slight frown, as drops of rain splattered upon their heads, and they separated. Sango regarded the cloudy sky that was slowly graying, and the raindrops pitter-pattered heavily, almost obscuring her view.

"We better get inside." Mr.Taiyashi motioned towards their shack right next to the field, and nodding in agreement, they both hurried towards their house.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A girl knocked on the front gate that separated the world from General Miroku's military camps, the rain beating down mercilessly on the frail cover that she was sheltering herself with. When there was no response replying her, she stroke at the door again and called out:

"Please open the door! Please help me!"

A few moments later, the shutter secured on the gate for peering fluttered open, and a pair of suspicious, narrowed charcoal eyes trained upon the strange girl's face. Then the emotions in the charcoal eyes switched fluently into one of those generous, kind ones. The sound of

the lock of the door clinking away, then the gate creaked open, revealing a guard who smiled at the girl blatantly, appreciating her features. She had a heart-shaped face, and her almond-shaped, full-lidded navy blue eyes gleamed above her alabaster, but rosy cheeks, despite the

chills that breezed through the air. Her clothes were drenched and clinging onto her. The guard hooted inwardly at the view, and the girl shifted slightly at his scrutinizing.

"Can I help you?" he took his time to ask.

"Yes." The girl gave the guard a sun-melting smile, and the guard almost slinked away in ecstasy. "I- I'm traveling to visit my sick father." her expression turned sadder, "But it's raining right now, I'm wondering if it's- alright if I seek shelter here for one night?"

The guard stammered a "yes", but he quickly recollected his thoughts and shook his head grudgingly, "I- I deeply apologize, my fair lady, but General Miroku doesn't allow anyone into the camps."

The girl slumped back in defeat, a frown creasing her delicate brows, and she shivered involuntarily. "Okay," she wrapped her cloak tighter around her form, and started to stagger away. The guard called after her immediately:

"Wait, my lady! Don't you go anywhere. I'll go check with General Miroku." he bowed clumsily and trotted away. The girl stopped in her tracks, and waited patiently, wiping away the beads of rain that splattered down her forehead.

After what seemed like eternity, the guard emerged again, beaming at the girl friendly. "Yep, he said you can go meet him," the girl sighed inaudibly in relief, "You just have to go see him first." He led the girl inside the gate quickly and padded towards a dirt-green camp,

shouting, "You know, it's not that we don't trust you or anything, but spies and stuff are overwhelming us these days and we have to be really careful-"

The girl nodded vigorously and grabbed the entrance of the tent, before she crawled into it. The guard motioned to go in too, but the girl shook her head slightly, and offered him a grateful smile. "Thanks, I can take it from here."

Reluctantly, almost frustrated, the guard shrugged his shoulders and headed away, his arms raised over his head to block out the rain.

Miroku gazed at the girl intently, his knees folded in a sophisticated style. The girl cleared her throat and seated herself before Miroku, huffing and hastily wiping away the rain that dripped down her. "Sorry to trouble you, General Miroku."

"Oh, no, that's fine." Miroku shook his hand placidly, "I hear that you're seeking shelter here for one night. And you're on your journey to visit your sick father."

"Yes." The girl gave Miroku a smile so stunning, that Miroku was almost entranced by it and speechless. Recollecting his thoughts quickly, he managed not to stutter, "So- which village would your father be in?"

"The village of the demon exterminators." The girl bowed her head. Miroku's eyebrows quirked slightly.

"Your father is an demon exterminator?"

"No, he just resides there." the girl laughed, her voice ringing like the tinkling of bell. As if the joy was contagious, Miroku grinned too.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Ready to attack them?"_

_ "The coast is clear. Go!"_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, are you married yet?" the conversation between Miroku and the beautiful girl just went on a little bit further...

The girl's name was Takiko. She blushed timidly and shook her head. "Not yet."

"Ah, such a shame." Miroku shook his head in adoration, "A lovely young lady like you shouldn't be alone out in the world."

Takiko laughed in glee, and cocked her head to the right. "Do you find me lovely, General Miroku?"

Miroku grinned in rapture. Ooh, she was bold. He liked that as much as he loved feisty. "Of course, my lady. I have never set my eyes upon a woman more beautiful," He admitted breathlessly, his hand reaching out to engulf the lady's. A "Will you bear my child" was slowly pushing its way up his throat...

The lady didn't refuse when his hand enveloped around hers. In fact, she entwined her appendages back. Miroku's heart did a few lazy somersaults.

"You know," Takiko breathed, her voice thick and wavering with...with..._passion?_ "I've never found the perfect groom for me. What I want in a man..._brave,"_ her left hand slowly edged upwards on his arm, _"Caring..."_ the hand was resting against Miroku's shoulder blade, and a gasp hitched in Miroku's throat, _"Handsome,"_ her palm cradled Miroku's jaw, and Miroku was now acutely aware of the unsteady pattern of his breathing, "Gentle...can make a loving husband and father..." with that hanging softly in the air, she leaned forward, and pressed her lips against Miroku's, moving her soft flesh sensually against his. Miroku's eyes

flew wide as saucers and misted over.

"Takiko-" he tried to resist. He really did. But Takiko was pressing herself hotly against him, and her dress was riding up her waist by inches. Gripping his hand in hers, she placed it against her thigh, and accessed the grant for Miroku to caress her skin. She was breathing softly, her eyelashes fluttering against Miroku's cheeks, Miroku could see the azure depth of her eyes ablaze with desires. His control snapped, and he kissed her back hungrily. Slowly, almost tantalizing, Takiko's lips separated from his, and trailed down southwards. Miroku emitted a strained noise as her lips brushed down his jaw line, and concentrated on a sensitive spot on his neck, attacking it avidly, yet tenderly. Miroku's eyes pinched shut, and his hands wandered up and down Takiko's back on its own accord, his breathing laboured?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"SANGO! RUN! THEY'RE COMING!"_

Explosion. Bloodcurdling screams. Thump. "NO! KOHAKU! I HAVE TO SAVE YOU!"

"DON'T! IT'S NO USE! IT'LL ONLY GET BOTH OF US KILLED! GO! GO DAMMIT!" Desperate tears filled the boy's eyes and splashed down his cheeks, "RUN! PLEASE! I BEG YOU..."

"No, Kohaku-**_AAHHH!"_**

A Northern soldier whose twisted sneer was radiant in the ignition of the fire, stepped beside Kohaku who was trapped under the ruins of a house. Sango screamed and rushed forward blindly.

Everything suddenly seemed to halt to a stop, and proceed in an extremely slow motion. The spear held high in the soldier's grip reflected in Sango's eyes, and her eyes broadened inhumanely as it plunged into Kohaku. The following scream that he'd emitted pierced her soul.

**"KOHAKU!"**

Kohaku gulped and whispered something inaudible, before a small line of blood trickled out of his lips, and his eyes glazed over and he fell inanimate, his eyes wide open and stared straight forward, unseeing.

Sango screamed, and screamed. Dark spots danced in front of her eyes, and she flew at the man who had slain Kohaku.

"YOU KILLED KOHAKU! I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL KILL YOU-"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Moans. Sighs. Sensual pleasure. Dull exploding sounding in the far background.

"Ta-Takiko, wait-" Miroku struggled to push Takiko away, but that seemed to only result in her clinging onto him tighter. "What-what's that sound?" he gasped for oxygen, non-pulsed.

"What was what?" Takiko mumbled hotly against his skin, and enveloped him again. All coherent thoughts sparked out of Miroku's head, and he grumbled and shook his head loosely, drowning into the rivers of pleasure that coursed through his body. Suddenly he broke apart from Takiko again, because he heard someone scream _"General Miroku!"_ and it echoed inside his head. Miroku struggled to break out of Takiko's hold on him, and go check it out. Something didn't feel right; it was a tingling sensation that crept up his spine, making the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

"Are you finished?" Takiko shouted clearly, and Miroku goggled at her. Soon, the atmosphere around her dropped into a silence, only the swishing of the breeze from outside dawned upon them. A piercing hoot echoed dully throughout the air, and Takiko's grip around Miroku slackened.

She gave Miroku a punch that collided into his chest, hard. Miroku cried out and slid backwards.

Dazedly, Miroku raised his head tentatively and blinked, dumbfounded. _"Taki-!"_

A sizzling pain suddenly cracked through his right palm, and the mind-blinding pain crept up his arm and his face contorted. It felt like a cramp that you get in your legs, only one hundred times worse. His eyes watering, he wheezed and brought his right hand up to his sight,

his eyes widening in terror.

The image of the big hole in his right palm engraved excruciatingly into his flesh, and mind, and he writhed in pain and bit hard on his lower lip to prevent a whimper from escaping. He wanted to turn around to see Takiko, but all he could do was curling into a fetal position on the ground and twitch.

A bitter, humourless laugh escaped Takiko from near him. The twinkling bell from her laughter was vanquished, and it was replaced with the intensity of a thousand icebergs that chilled Miroku to the marrow of his bones. "Tsk. You stupid lecher. Your army and people are already slaughtered clean, and you didn't even know it. Because you were to involved with a woman."

_"What?!"_ Miroku gasped, sweat dripping down his temples and his face darkened.

"Remember, I am Naraku, the master of shape-shifting, and the ally of North. And that hole in your palm? Oh, that's a little souvenir for you to remember me by. In a couple of years, it'll devour you, and your surroundings whole. Adios." He gave Miroku a mock salute, and exited

the entrance. The door of the tent flapped with his movement, and the stench of metallic blood instantly filled Miroku's nostrils, making him gag and retch...the seconds ticked by, the air was deathly silent, save for Miroku's laboured wheezing...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mushu stumbled onto the site of the massacre, his eyes nearly bugging out of its socket (no pun intended there). He had just come back from the party at Lady Rain's up in the cloud (Every year, the dragons reunite together, and leave the Earth to fly up into the sky and dine in

the Heaven Palace) Holy cricket. He had merely left Miroku alone for ONE afternoon, and look what happened? He knew Miroku couldn't survive without a proper guardian like him!

He glowered forward across the red-tinted grass at the shadows of the retreating backs of the Northern army, and thundered fatuously: "Alright, you Northern vermin. It's time you _witnessed the ALMIGHTY POWER __OF A DRAGON!"_ He roared and rushed forward determinedly, pointing at the sky, before his feet landed into something gooey.

_"Eww!_ Blood!" he squeaked and stumbled away.

* * *

A/N Yes I know... EWWWWWWWW! Naraku just seduced a man! shudders I just wri

_Next chapter: "Kagome's Womanliness"_


	6. Kagome's Womanliness

Kanon-Chan- The girl guides... hmm... I think they can be British or American. (shrugs) their cookie is quite tasty, that's all I know...

half-bald chick- Well... five chapters in a day, how does your hair like that? :P

And big thank yous to the readers! I love you guys! :) I'll love you even more if you leave a review... (wink wink)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6. Kagome's Womanliness 

Kagome awoke with a snap. Everything focused into her sight sharply. She frowned in confusion at what had roused her so abruptly. The sun had already dropped away from the sky, and a ray of moonlight filtered through the small window, blanketing their surroundings serenely.

Kagome gritted her teeth and tried to endure the waves of the suffocating numb feelings that streamed through her dead legs. She tried to shift them, but a weight was pressing down on her lap, immobilizing her. Then it hit her.

She winced at the hot, sticky feeling of liquid in her lap, and glanced down at Inu-Yasha. Kami, had he really bled that much? She strained to peer at his face, and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that he was no longer heaving in pain, and a rush of color had returned to his cheeks. And if she didn't get his heavy head off her lap right now, she'd never be able to use her legs again!

Chewing on her lower lip, she reached out and cradled his head in both of her palms, and gingerly raised it off her lap. A small frown creased Inu-Yasha's eyebrows, disturbing his serene features, and he mumbled something incoherent under his breath. Wincing slightly at the fatigue that was coursing through her body, she placed him on the ground cautiously, careful not to rouse him from his nap. Tentatively, she stretched out her legs, and shifted in discomfort at the wet feeling that was rapidly spreading in her lap.

_'You know what's worse than warm blood? Cold blood!_ 'She joked feebly, and slumped in defeat as that didn't cheer her up at all, instead only engulfing her entire being in despondence. Suddenly Inu-Yasha emitted a groan, snapping her to her attention, and she peered at him worriedly.

_"Bleed-"_ he whispered, his voice as light as silk. Kagome scooted forward and strained to hear better.

_"You…bleed…" _

"What?!" Kagome couldn't prevent herself from saying that.

_"You're bleeding…" _Inu-Yasha breathed, and his hands suddenly flailed out, as if trying to grope for something. Kagome seized his hands before they could hurt someone, and folded them neatly against his chest. _Geez, please don't tell me he's still delirious!- _

"You're bleeding!" Inu-Yasha repeated stubbornly, the scowl becoming more and more obvious on his face, as his eyes started to flutter open, a tint of amber gleaming through his heavy-lidded eyes. Kagome sighed in pity and nodded:

"Yes, Inu-Yasha. You're bleeding. Just go back to sleep, and you'll be all better-"

"No!" Inu-Yasha swayed his head from side to side, his eyes half-open and looked muddled, "_You_ are bleeding!"

Kagome shook her head, "No I'm not-"

"Yes you _are!_ " Inu-Yasha persisted hotly, and his eyes snapped opened fully. He blinked. And blinked again. Kagome smiled and exhaled a big puff of air in relief .

The angelic, innocent sleepy look on Inu-Yasha's face had fled, and it was replaced with extreme puzzlement as he turned his head, and his eyes bore right into Kagome's. He gaped slightly.

"Dayu?"

Kagome blinked in confusion, but caught herself quickly and nodded avidly: "Yep, that's me!"

"You're bleeding…" Inu-Yasha trailed off dumbly, snapping Kagome out of her "that's-me!" stupor rapidly, "You're bleeding a lot…"

"No!" Kagome swayed her head from side to side in denial, and pointed at the gooey mess in her lap, "All yours. Not mine."

"No!" Inu-Yasha started to look peeved and frustrated at the fact that he couldn't get his point across, "You're bleeding! Did you get hurt? Who captured you?"

"I didn't get hurt!" Kagome retorted bluntly, "A guy named-"

"Then why are you bleeding? That's not the smell of my blood!" Inu-Yasha regarded her suspiciously, and he would've crossed his arms if that weren't too painful.

Suddenly the moonlight seemed to decide to light on Kagome, and she felt utterly on the spotlight. A thought flashed across her head suddenly, and she sputtered before she could stop it. A gasp of shock stumbled out of her throat and she covered her mouth quickly. But it was too late. The scenes all reflected past Inu-Yasha's eyes, and his scowl, if possible, deepened.

"No, no," Kagome tried to deny it, but her voice came out like she'd sucked in too much helium. She cleared her throat in horror. If Inu-Yasha hadn't suspected her before, he surely would've now. Damn. Why couldn't she be a natural liar? Her stomach twisted painfully as Inu-Yasha raised an eyebrow and glared at her expectantly.

_Think, Kagome! An excuse… _

"What I meant to say is," Kagome managed, praying that Inu-Yasha wouldn't catch the loud pounding of her heart, "I-I did get hurt. I just got too preoccupied to remember that. But I'm okay now." she nodded for emphasize, her brain screaming **'Leave me alone!' **at Inu-Yasha. _He's got to buy that…_

"I don't buy that." Inu-Yasha replied bluntly.

**Doh! **

"But that's the truth…" Kagome trailed off meekly, secretly hoping to smash her head against a wall right now.

"I can smell your fear. And it _stenches_. Tell me the truth." Inu-Yasha narrowed his eyes at her threateningly, his voice quiet, yet a thousand notes of aggressiveness were compressed inside it, waiting to explode. Kagome sat, rooted to her spot, sweat drifting down her forehead, her nerve almost making her queasy.

"That is the truth-" she insisted weakly, the words sounding foreign even in her own head. She waited dazedly for him to say something, or bombard at her.

_"Take off your clothes." _He ordered simply.

"What?!" Kagome shrieked, and was about to slap him for being a "hentai"…

**"What do you have to hide?" **Inu-Yasha roared, and scared Kagome so much that she jumped and her lips quivered in fright. Oh, crud. She felt like she was going to cry now…

"What do you have to hide?" Inu-Yasha repeated scathingly, electricity bolting out of his eyes and he glowered at Kagome dangerously.

"I- I don't have anything to hide…" Kagome trailed off in a stance, feeling dizzy and her head was spinning around in butterflies.

_"Then prove it to me!"_

Kagome was silent. An intense silence roared past her ears, and she couldn't feel her heart now. Gently, timidly, she folded her hands on her lap, and shook her head. Inu-Yasha glared at her apathetically.

"I- I can't." she whispered mutedly.

"And why would that be?" Inu-Yasha scoffed sardonically. Kagome's face was drained of its hue, and her fists were white-knuckled. She said nothing, her wild mob of raven bangs shading her eyes away from Inu-Yasha.

Inu-Yasha's already got his answer from her behaviours. Something flickered across in his eyes, but it was gone as soon it came. A thousand words pushed at his throat, struggling to break through.

"_Who_ are you?" he managed through gritted teeth.

"K-Kagome." Kagome inhaled deeply, her voice shaking, "Kagome Higurashi."

"You're a woman." Inu-Yasha pointed out bluntly.

"Yes." Kagome remained immobilized. Inu-Yasha nodded.

"You're a fucking spy who got me into this mess into the first place." He pointed out in a matter-of-fact manner.

Kagome raised her head immediately, terror-stricken. Her face was tearstained and her lips were quivering: **"No!" **

Inu-Yasha snorted, and spat onto the ground. Kagome watched him, her body now shaking. "Yeah, right. Like I'd believe you right now. Is there a reason for me to?"

Kagome gulped the rock-hard lump forming inside her throat, and blinked back the hot tears brimming on the verge of her eyes, "Inu-Yasha, I'm not a spy. I'm Hideo Higurashi's daughter. He's sick when he's been called to join the army. I don't want my father to die."

"How _touching_." Inu-Yasha sat up and folded his arms firmly across his chest, eyeing the shivering Kagome up and down.

"Inu-Yasha. You have to believe me. I'm not lying." Kagome said feebly, and hugged herself tightly around her middle, trying to send some sort of warmth through her paralyzed body.

"You deceived me. And the Emperor's Order." Inu-Yasha said, his voice cool and calm.

"I-" Kagome croaked, but she was instantly cut off by Inu-Yasha.

"You're going to get beheaded for this, _little girl._" He spat fiercely.

The air escaped Kagome's lungs and she suddenly couldn't breathe. Bright spots started to dance in front of her eyes, blinding her amidst the darkness. She struggled, "Inu-Yasha-"

"Shut up." Inu-Yasha said crisply, and turned his head away. Kagome fell silent, and her eyes pinched shut. Her heart was trembling, yet she could hardly feel it in her chest.

"Of course," suddenly Inu-Yasha chirped, Kagome's eyes flung open at his unusually pleasant voice, "That is, if we make it out of here in one piece. If we die, you don't have to worry, hmm?" his face was hidden from Kagome as he said this. Kagome gasped.

The giant tidal wave crashed down upon her, and shattered the rock that was lingering inside her throat, constricting her speech. She perked up obliviously, astounding Inu-Yasha as he turned around to regard her. She looked despaired.

"Inu-Yasha, you have to go back! _Our soldiers are in trouble! _Koga's army attacked them, and he captured me!"

Inu-Yasha gawped. Pause. Outside, crickets chirped.

All of a sudden, Inu-Yasha jumped up. His hands flung out and seized Kagome by the shoulders, shaking her ruthlessly, his sharp nails digging into her shoulder blades. A gasp hitched in Kagome's throat and she edged back. Inu-Yasha continued rocking her, his eyes burning in vigilance.

**"Why did you tell me this earlier?" **He roared.

Kagome bit back her whimper and stuttered: "W-well, you never gave me a chance to…"

Inu-Yasha ceased in his violence, and his body froze. He released Kagome, and stepped back. His eyes were stoic, and fathom as they gleamed brightly in the darkness. Kagome's knees wobbled, but she remained standing.

"I have to get out of here." Inu-Yasha said simply, and peered around the darkness in impatience.

Kagome stared at him, bug-eyed. Then tentatively, cautiously, she glanced around, along with Inu-Yasha. Their gazes fell simultaneously upon the grimy, dingy bars that made a window, sitting tantalizingly on the wall above them; the moon and the night sky blinking at them through the bars teasingly, as if mocking their inability to reach the height.

"Too high…" Inu-Yasha trailed off, voicing Kagome's thought. A bit frantically, Kagome swayed her head from side to side, looking for an object that they could perhaps step on to reach it. She found nothing, save for the pile of hay that lay haplessly in the corner.

Inu-Yasha walked over to the wall, and strained his neck to stare at the window above him. Without warning, he leaped, his hand reached out to make a swipe for the bars. He was a few meters within its reach, before he landed on the ground again with a heavy "thud". He winced and cradled his ribs, his knees giving away slightly. Kagome watched him, her heart torn. She bit her lower lip, hard, perspiration trailing down her temples.

Inu-Yasha tried again, to no avail. This time, he was heaving slightly, his palms pressed against the wall to brace himself. A small, concerned frown creased Kagome's brows. He was badly hurt.

"Inu-Yasha-" she called out timidly.

"Shut up, I'm fine!" Inu-Yasha snarled back, and bent his knees slightly, preparing himself for the next attempt. All coherent thoughts flew out of Kagome's head, and anger and frustration started to overwhelm her at Inu-Yasha's stubbornness. In a blink of eye, she marched over to Inu-Yasha, and her hands reached out and suppressed him against the wall. Inu-Yasha grunted in surprise, and winced in pain. Kagome let go immediately, and her steam evaporated. She sighed wearily. Inu-Yasha stationed in his spot, facing the wall, unmoving.

"Inu-Yasha," Kagome took a deep, shaky breath and exhaled her next words, "Don't do this. Don't hurt yourself anymore. You can climb on me. See if you can get it that way."

Inu-Yasha's head whirled around and he stared at her, unblinking. His mouth moved, but no words came out. He cleared his throat gruffly, and tried again. "But if I get out that way, you can't." he pointed out.

"I know." Kagome's insides were twisting into a painful knot, and her head swarmed, but her eyes were glimmering in resolution. "The soldiers need _you_."

Besides, she would rather sacrifice herself than to be beheaded in vain, and humiliate herself and bring shame to her family.

Inu-Yasha was silent. Suddenly he turned his head away disdainfully. "Feh," he ground out, "I don't need no girl like you. You're probably gonna break the second I step on you." He shook off Kagome's hands roughly, and prepared himself to bounce up again.

An interesting vein was starting to pop up on Kagome's forehead, and her insides bubbled. Okay, here she was, offering to sacrifice herself to help him, and this jerk merely tossed it aside with an insult? He- this- _she would not have it!_

She grabbed Inu-Yasha by his hair, and tugged him around, non-too-gently. "Oww oww oww!" Smoke was pouring out of Inu-Yasha's ears, his face turning into an interesting shade of red, _"Let go, wench!" _

"Not before you listen to me!" Kagome didn't loosen her hold around his poor, abused hair for one second, and she glowered at him in intimidation. Inu-Yasha faltered, and blinked wordlessly.

"Inu-Yasha," Kagome whispered, her rush of adrenaline fading away rapidly, "Please listen. That's the only way. Don't hurt yourself anymore, _please_…"

Inu-Yasha swallowed, speechless.

"If you do, that will only worsen the situation." Kagome finished quietly. Something deflated inside Inu-Yasha, and he shook off the strange feeling madly. Well, what'd he have expected?

Kagome goggled at him, her eyes wavering in plea and despair. Something jolted inside Inu-Yasha, and he gritted his teeth and willed it away. Damn, what were these weird feelings?

"Fine." He crossed his arms bracingly.

Kagome gave him a tiny, relieved smile, and wordlessly crouched down in front of Inu-Yasha, her back widely exposed to Inu-Yasha. Her trousers were drenching uncomfortably, but she couldn't care less about that right at the moment.

"Go ahead." She exhaled.

"But the height. That's still not gonna be enough." Inu-Yasha reasoned, looking down at Kagome.

Kagome groaned inwardly, and her brains worked furiously through the mess that it was tangled up in. A light bulb popped into her head.

She got to her feet, and straightened her posture. "Step on my shoulders, then."

Inu-Yasha opened his mouth to protest, but Kagome beat him to it. "Go on." She nodded invitingly, and held out her hands, her back compressed tightly against the wall.

Mentally sighing in irritation at the obstinate girl, he reached out his hands, and grabbed Kagome's shoulders; before he lifted up his foot, and stepped onto Kagome's hand. Kagome didn't cringe. Taking that as an access, he lifted up his other foot, and stepped onto Kagome's other hands, shifting his whole weight onto her.

_Like HELLS this is gonna work-_

Kagome whimpered slightly, and her knees bent slightly, but amazingly, she held onto her ground tenaciously, and grunted as Inu-Yasha then climbed atop her shoulders; his nails dug furiously at the concrete wall. Chewing the inside of his cheek, Inu-Yasha grumbled in effort as he tried to stand on his tiptoe, and his hands edged up and up, moving closer and closer to the bars…

Beneath him, Kagome was gnawing at her lower lip so hard that she drew blood…

_Almost there…almost there…GOT IT! YES! Now I just need to bend the bars- _

The jingles of keys echoed in the corridor, outside the Cell's door. Kagome panted in fright, and finally lost her balance. She crumpled to the floor, and Inu-Yasha yelled in surprise, and dropped heavily onto her with a "oof", knocking the breath out of her lungs.

Immediately Inu-Yasha sprang up, and crouched down before the dazed Kagome, carefully turning her body around so that she was facing him.

"Are…you okay?" Kagome managed weakly and gasped, her chin bloodstained…

"_Me?_" Inu-Yasha croaked urgently, "Look at you! You're-"

He'd never got to finish his sentence, as a cold, unforgiving voice behind him sliced through the air. _"Get out. Hiten wants to see you."_

Inu-Yasha's eyes flew wide and he whirled around at the source. Two guards were standing behind the Cell's door, glaring at them stonily, a set of keys shimmering inside one's palms.

Inu-Yasha hid his fists behind his back, and said meekly, "Yes."

The guards' eyebrows flew up simultaneously, and they glared at Inu-Yasha wryly. "So, finally succumbed to Hiten, hmm?" one of the guards chirped and pushed a key into the lock of the door, twirling it around with tantalizing slowness. Finally, the door creaked open, and the guard pushed it open all the way.

In a speed of lightning, Inu-Yasha was before them, snatching both of them by their collars in one hand, and his other claw raised. The guards struggled and gasped for air.

_"You won't get away with this-" _One grit, _"More guards are coming when we're not back-" _

**_"Exorcising Claw of Steel!" _**

The guards was sliced into pieces in a speed of lightning bolt; then reduced to nothing but ashes. The scene reflected vividly in Kagome's eyes, and she squeaked in fright and scooted back, quivering violently.

Inu-Yasha panted and swiped the back of his hand across his forehead. Slowly, he turned around and advanced towards Kagome again. Kagome yelped and edged back, her eyes popping out, and she was beholding Inu-Yasha as if he was foreign to her. Inu-Yasha swallowed, and knelt down in front of Kagome. He looked as if he were guilty, and his eyes almost shone in regret. Kagome was biting down on her lip persistently, even though it was already torn, and she pressed herself tightly against the wall, her eyebrows quivering.

"I'm sorry, Kagome." Inu-Yasha reached out to touch Kagome's arm, but Kagome slid out of his grasp and shivered violently; silent tears trailing down her cheeks and pattered the ground.

"Kagome-" Inu-Yasha scooted forward and tried again, but again, Kagome attempted to back away from him clumsily, her arms supporting her weakly, and her cheeks were turning into a hue of green. Inu-Yasha's hands clenched into white-knuckled fists, and his innards boiled.

In a heartbeat, his arms slung out before Kagome could react, and he crushed her against him and shouted: "WILL YOU JUST LISTEN FOR A SECOND?!"

Kagome remained rigid in his arms, too much in shock to move a muscle. Her eyes stared straight forward.

"Kagome," Inu-Yasha repeated hotly, the metallic scent of blood invading his nostrils and intruded his senses, "I didn't want to do that neither, ya hear? But what did you expect me to do?"

Kagome remained unresponsive. An intense silence started to dawn upon them, making Inu-Yasha fidget. Finally, Kagome gulped and talked, her voice hardly inaudible:

"But more guards are gonna come. What are you gonna do? Kill each one of them?"

"If I have to." Inu-Yasha replied scathingly.

Kagome fell quiet, and Inu-Yasha regretted that instantly. Sighing in defeat, he gathered Kagome against his chest with an air of gentleness, and lowered his voice considerably. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to witness that." _C'mon, cry already, so I can feel better-_

"I-I'm sorry." Kagome started stuttering, her voice muffled against him, "You had no choice."

Inu-Yasha's eyes widened a fraction. Well, that was unpredicted.

"I-I have a plan that I think can buy you some time from the guards." Kagome swallowed harshly, and brought her head up to look Inu-Yasha in the eye. A twinge flitted past Inu-Yasha's mind at how horrible she looked. Her face was as pale as a piece of parchment, and her eyes were red and swollen. But her lips were set in a straight, determined line…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why is Inu-Yasha and that filthy little Southern lad still not here?" Hiten snarled, and fidgeted in his marble chair.

"Well, maybe Inu-Yasha killed the guards!" Koga suggested, and both of them threw back their heads and laughed. Then they turned somber instantly, and glanced at each other suspiciously.

"I'll send more guards." Hiten nodded to himself, and beckoned his soldiers forward. Koga watched the scene warily and called out:

"You better send a dozen of them this time."

"Right." Hiten said dismissively and ordered twenty soldiers to the jail…

…

The twenty guards trudged to the Dungeon Cell, fully armed with an abundant variety of weapons.

They spotted Inu-Yasha sitting in the Cell, and quickened their paces, halting before the door. Inu-Yasha didn't turn around to look at them.

"Yo," one of the guards shouted out roughly, and pushed the key into the keyhole, slightly surprised to find that it was unlocked. Pushing the door open, they demanded, "Get out. Hiten wants to see you."

Inu-Yasha remained unmoving, merely shifting a bit, and his red haori rippled with the movement. The guards huffed in impatience, and looked to one another. One ventured:

"Well, somebody go get him!"

No one moved. "Why don't you?" Someone retorted the first guard.

"I-I'm still young!" the guard stuttered, "You're old, you don't have a family, so you go!"

"I say Cheng goes!" a guard cried out, and suddenly gave the guard besides him a prod forward. Cheng yelped and backed away as if he had hit an electricity fence, and glowered stonily at the soldier who had pushed him.

Inu-Yasha remained unresponsive to the whole argument behind him.

"Geez,** I go!**" finally, a guard cried out in exasperation and threw up his hands, "Ya buncha wussies."

"Yep, that's us!" a man cried out happily, and received slaps from numerous guards beside him.

"Oww…"

The brave guard advanced a step forward, and gripped the spear fork in his palm tightly. "Well, get up. You heard us."

Inu-Yasha shifted again, but he didn't retire from his current position.

Indignantly, the guard poked at Inu-Yasha with his fork sharply, and Inu-Yasha hissed slightly, but the guard caught it. He scowled, and his jaw dropped open slightly. Something didn't feel quite right…

Gathering up all of his courage, and willing his hands to stop trembling, he moved over to the front of Inu-Yasha, and peered hard through the darkness.

He screamed like a girl.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Huf. Huf. Huf. _

_Gotta get away. _

_Have to get away. _

_I…I can't… _

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The guards screamed too and shoved at each other. "AHHHHHH!" two men shrieked at each other and jumped up and down.

"Shut up, you fools!" the brave guard's frosty voice cut through the guards' blabbering, as he suddenly seized 'Inu-Yasha' by his collar, and dragged him up.

**"_Look! Take a damn look, you damn fools!" _**

It was Kagome. She was heaving through her nose, her chest moving up and down irregularly.

The guards gasped in unison, and their jaws dropped. One pointed at Kagome, unblinking.

"You-" the guards couldn't seem to find a word proper enough to describe their rage.

The guard's hand lashed out, and tugged at Kagome's hair so roughly and Kagome gasped and her eyes pinched shut.

**"WHERE IS HE?!"**

"Escaped." Kagome answered meekly, and raised a hand to point at the window above her. The bars were crooked dramatically, and the moonlight filtered through the huge gap sincerely.

"You- You- **DAMN SON OF A BITCH!**"the guard thundered, his voice rumbling in the empty darkness of the compartment. But it was no use.

"I can't believe we wasted so much time over this filthy little Southern lad!" a man pointed out helpfully, thwacking his head in a "Dang it!"

"You-" the brave guard repeated that word like a sacred mantra. Kagome was scared witless as his face contorted hideously. **"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"**

"I wanna help!" A guard raised his hand and volunteered.

"Well, jump in." the brave guard nodded for approval. Kagome remained frozen, she could only watch in horror as the men leapt into the door, and as if everything was going in a wheel of slow motion, they started to pounce upon her like savages…

_Kami help me… _

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inu-Yasha growled in frustration at the feeling that was nagging at him persistently, unwilling to leave him alone. He screeched to a stop, and looked around him. He was now amongst a grassy field. He didn't know how long it would be until he reached South. A feeling of queasiness started to well on at the pit of his stomach, and he took in a deep, shaky breath. The chill of the midnight breeze slashed at him ruthlessly. He had given his fire rat haori to Kagome…

This was so stupid. Simply stupid. What should he do now? If the Northern army had invaded South, it must've long since they triumphed by now. What could he possibly do now?

The burning adrenaline that had streamed through his body started to evaporate into nothingness, and comprehension of the situation finally began to dawn in him. He buried his head into his hands, and willed himself to think, to ponder.

_No, Inu-Yasha, this is no time to ponder! _A voice inside him screamed at him, cursing his stupidity. _Kagome didn't sacrifice herself for nothing! Go!_

Inu-Yasha emitted a guttural growl, and flounced back and forth.

Kagome…

He was torn. Should he go back to South now, and see what he could do? What could he possibly do at the moment?

_They need you…the soldiers need you… _

Kagome's voice. It floated eerily in his head.

Her image started to fog together in his brain. The way she'd looked before he left her…no, abandoned her…her usually rosy cheeks were ghastly white and green…her lips…torn and bloody from her strained chewing…her eyes… No, dammit! _Dammit! _

Inu-Yasha turned to continue in his journey, but his feet seemed to intend on disobeying him, and they automatically seemed glued to the ground, frozen. Gnarling in dejection, he whirled around and attempted to walk the other way, the way he came from. Magically, his feet turned unglued to the ground, and started to shuffle forward.

Suddenly, he burst forward with a strength that surprised even himself, his mind concentrated and his lips pursed.

_Kagome…I hope I'm not too late… _

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Twenty…twenty-one…twenty-two…lost count…oww. Oh... _

_Five…six…seven…All good girls go to heaven… _

_Sing it. Sing it. _

_"All good girls…go t-to heaven…all good g-girls g-g-go to heaven! All good gi-girls… girls…go to…h…hea…ven…" _

**"SHUT UP!" **

_"Y-you're my sun-sunshine, my on-only sunshine, you m-make me h-happy, when sk-skies are g-g-gray, you'll ne-never know dear, how much…how m-much I l-love you-" _

**"I said, SHUT UP!" **

_"T-the other night…d-dear, as I l-l-lay sleeping…I-I dreamt o-of…of…some…thing…I… I…I…" _

Kagome's head lolled aside limply, her mouth moving but no words stumbling out. The punches, kicks and cuts raining down at her were merely needles that stung her now. Blood spurted out of her mouth, but she was hardly aware of it, as she continued chanting, tears drifting down her temples…

_"You…heaven…sunshine…m-my s-s-sun…shine…" _

Inu-Yasha busted into the bars with a loud clunk, and landed heavily onto the ground, startling the busy men out of their workout; and they glanced up, before their jaws dropped open. The brave guard recollected his postures and sneered at Inu-Yasha. "Don't you ever learn to knock, dog?"

Inu-Yasha didn't speak, he merely stared at Kagome on the ground, her lips whispering something inaudible even to him. Several emotions flickered across his face, contorting it.

"Whacha waiting for? _Get him!_" the guard cried, and raised his spear, pointing it Inu-Yasha intimidatingly. The guards seemed to gradually snap out of their reverie, as they raised their weapons, and chanted "GET HIM!" before some of them charged at Inu-Yasha. Inu-Yasha stood his ground, unmoving…

**_"Exorcising Claw of Steel! Iron Reaver Soul Stealer! BLADES OF BLOOD!" _**

The guards stumbled back and faded into nothingness in a blink of eye, as Inu-Yasha pressed one palm against the ground to brace himself, his face contorted in wrath, and his chest heaving up and down. The remaining guard shrieked in agony, before he, too, reduced to ashes.

Inu-Yasha got to his feet clumsily, and staggered towards Kagome, his weary, but steely gaze trained on her.

"Kagome…"

_"Hea…ven…" _Kagome whimpered indistinctively, but it wasn't gone unnoticed by Inu-Yasha. Swallowing coarsely, Inu-Yasha dropped to his knees before her, and touched her face slightly to get her to look at him.

Her eyes were heavy-lidded and muddled as they regarded him, the focus in them shining and dimming. _"Inu…" _she whispered, hot tears spilling down her temples turbulently, "Why…b-back?"

Inu-Yasha gulped again, his tongue had suddenly swelled up, constricting his speech rather painfully. Gingerly, with a caution that he didn't know that he'd possessed, he extended out his arms, and scooped her up into his lap. He shuddered slightly at the feel of her blood-quenched body, he didn't know whether they were shed from her womanliness or the brutality that she'd taken in…for him. She was merely a girl, dammit!

"Never mind," Inu-Yasha assured her quietly, "We're going home."

"Home…" Kagome breathed, and sniffed. More tears splashed down her temples, and she hiccuped and convulsed.

"You okay?" Inu-Yasha asked tactfully, and gathered her more stoutly against him. Curse the protective feeling that was starting to overwhelm him…

"N-no…" Kagome rasped, and buried her head deeper into his torso, her small hand twisting the fabric of his haori into a knot. Inu-Yasha swayed his head from side to side, desperately looking for an exit. His gaze fell upon the bars on the wall, and he weighed his chances to escape from there again. Not very likely, not without Kagome's help. He rotated his head around. He grew still as his eyes caught the metal entrance to the Cell, unlocked and ajar. Maybe he could try there?

But what if more guards came? Did he still have enough strength to battle a hord of soldiers, with an inable Kagome in his arms?

He shook his head slightly, downright torn. He had to do something, fast. Yet, what were his options besides the door?

He inhaled a deep gulp of air, despite how rotten it felt through his sensitive nose. It was only one thing that was left for him to do…but…he exhaled shakily.

_Oh, to hell with it… _

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Die! DIE, YOU BASTARDS!" Sango screamed futilely, her throat parched and torn; but she swung her already crooked spearforks around blindly, even though the last Northern man standing around her were already slayed. Her weapon dropped from her hand onto the ground with a dull clung, and she fell to her knees, and gouged her face into her laps, sobbing.

But little did she know, a surviving Northern soldiers was quietly sneaking up behind her, a dagger shining dazzlingly in his palm.

He emitted a war cry, and Sango gasped and whirled around. But it was already too late. The dagger was flying towards her face…

_So…this was it… _

She closed her eyes, and accepted her fate with eerie calmness.

But it had never plunged into her.

A strained grunt before her brought her eyes open. Her jaw dropped.

Miroku was twisting the arms of the man, bracing the man against him, his face darkened and perspiration trailing down his temples in concentration. The man yelled piercingly and struggled against Miroku with all his might.

"S-Sango-" Miroku wheezed, "D-do it!"

Without further ado, Sango swiped for the spearfork beside her, and scampered to her feet, plunging it into the man with a cry. The man's eyes glazed over, and his struggling weakened, and he slipped out of Miroku's grasp and crumpled to the ground limply.

Miroku fell to his knees, heaving, his bangs shielding his eyes away from Sango. Sango gasped, her nerves fluttering down a little, and she dropped to her knees before him, her entire body quivering, even though the temperature was balm. The air reeked of death around them.

"A-are you okay, Lady Sango?" Miroku panted, before he convulsed as if he had been hit by a fence of electricity. Sango frowned slightly, perplexed.

"What's wrong?" she faltered.

"No-nothing-" Miroku ground out before he lost his consciousness and fell back. Sango's eyes widened, and she whizzed forward, catching Miroku millimetres before his back made contact with the ground.

"Miroku?" she whispered haltingly, "Miroku?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inu-Yasha swallowed, his stomach clenched tightly in anxiety and fear. He strained his neck and tried to make out his surroundings. Slowly, the sun was starting to rise over the horizon, leaving a golden beam upon their figures. He'd just busted out of the entire Dungeon Cell. Beside the Cell, erected a tall, stable building and a bunch of messily-kept tents circling it. He snorted with contempt for the fact that Hiten had built himself a home and left a bunch of greasy tents for the soldiers.

He could try the route that he'd attempted previously…or he could try the ocean that stretched endlessly before his path…he was pretty sure that it led straight to South. Then he scoffed incredulously at his own ridiculousness. Him, swim to South, with an injured Kagome on him? The salty water would be very bad for her wounds…and since when did he care? Feh!

A whiff of a strangely familiar scent breezed past Inu-Yasha's nose, and he froze in alert and gazed around despairingly. He could see no one within his eye sight, only the light swishing of the tree leaves and the serene rippling of the ocean water responded him. He willed his fluttering heart to drop back to where it belonged. Yet, what the hell was that smell?

Gingerly, as quietly as he could muster, he tiptoed to the rough, sooty path that unfolded and curled before him, weighing his chances to run to South without being caught? A very good chance, he predicted. There's an abundant supply of trees all around and beside the path, if he could sense any guards coming, he could hide easily within the dense forest…unless there were demons to sniff them out…he silently prayed that Kagome would quit bleeding. Her smell was protrudent amongst the musky smell of rotting wood and morning dew…

_"Put her down. Now." _

Inu-Yasha jumped, but he didn't turn around at the voice. He remained rigidly in his spot.

"I said, put _her_ down, you insolent puppy."

A _'jab' _blew Inu-Yasha on the head, and his jaw dropped.

_Insolent…puppy? _

Blood gushed to his head, and he whirled around at the source, his eyes narrowed menacingly. Then his already gaping mouth didn't close up, doing the perfect impression of a gawping goldfish.

"Koga!"

"Yeah," Koga quirked an eyebrow arrogantly, and crossed his arms superiorly, "Long time no see…_fellow_. Dumb as ever, I see."

Inu-Yasha's innards flared up, and he advanced a step towards Koga. "Take that back, you wimpy wolf."

"Why should I?" Koga glowered at Inu-Yasha stonily, his expression deadpan and unintimidated. "Like I said, put her down, puppy, before someone gets hurt."

"Namely you…" Inu-Yasha growled, his voice no more than a whisper.

"You know what?" Koga shook his head, uninterested in Inu-Yasha's threats, "_She,_" he motioned at Kagome. Kagome gazed at him blurrily, confusion shining through her hooded eyes. "Sacrificed herself for someone like _you_?" he snorted atrociously, "What a shame. A bright, pretty girl like her."

"Shut **up**!" Inu-Yasha snarled, "You don't know a damn thing about her!"

"Oh?" Koga's other eyebrow arched, "I'm wasting my breath here. Let's see…if you leave her here, I'd be as generous as to let you go."

Inu-Yasha pretended to consider that offer seriously.

"No." he gave Koga an icy smirk.

Koga sighed in irritation, and held up his hands. "Okay. I gave you your chance. You refused a toast only to drink a forfeit. Now, you die."

"NOT IF YOU DIE FIRST!" Inu-Yasha yelled and charged forward impulsively, one arm grasping Kagome to him firmly. Koga held up a hand and cried:

"Wait!"

Inu-Yasha was going to have none of that. He raised his tightly-clenched fist, and aimed it at Koga's face. Koga dodged it easily, and leapt away. Inu-Yasha's eyes widened in astonishment at Koga's antics. But he got his mystery solved quickly enough, for Koga shouted:

**"Dammit, you fool! Put the girl down first!" **

Inu-Yasha's eyes narrowed into dangerous slits, his brain churning. Slowly, almost cautiously, he walked to a tree patch that was closest to him, and with his eyes bored on Koga, he settled Kagome down behind the tree. Kagome whimpered something incoherently, and her arms instantly lashed out, searching for the missing warmth that she was basked in.

Inu-Yasha returned to his original spot, his eyes trained hotly on Koga, willing a hole to penetrate through him. He spat onto the ground, and positioned himself in a fighting stance. His brain was screaming protest at him. His injuries weren't completely recovered yet…

But all thoughts flew out of his head immediately as Koga charged at him heedlessly; Koga's roaring war cry thundering the air, vibrating their surroundings…


	7. Taken

**Chapter 7. Taken**

Koga's fist grazed past Inu-Yasha's face, and he drew back his fist immediately, and charged at Inu-Yasha ruthlessly. Inu-Yasha was practically defenseless, he tried to avoid and dodge Koga's ferocious attacks as best as he could, but his shoulder was already bruised, and a withering pain was starting to spread up from his ribs.

_Shit… _

In a heartbeat, Koga's arm collided into Inu-Yasha's chest, and Inu-Yasha's eyes broadened in agony, before he flew backwards, and thudded heavily against the ground. Dust flew all around him, and stars started to dance merrily in front of his eyes. Choking back on his grunt, he attempted to get to his feet, his arms wobbling against the ground pathetically. Koga threw back his head and chuckled.

"You insolent puppy. All these years, and you haven't gotten any better. I _pity_ you." He cooed in a mocking voice, and glared indifferently as Inu-Yasha struggled to get up, to no avail. Beads of sweat were dripping down Inu-Yasha's face, shining in the rays of sunshine that flared over him.

"Give it up, dumb ass," Koga scoffed, extremely irritated. "You can't win anyways. You lost."

"N-no…" Inu-Yasha gasped, and with a miraculous strength that astounded even Koga, he stammered to his feet, and wavered slightly, his arms hanging by his side. But his eyes were centered on Koga, as he positioned himself in a fighting stance weakly.

Koga sighed imperviously. "Stubborn fuck. You're asking for death. Not that I'm complaining."

"Will you SHUT UP!" Inu-Yasha barked, but his voice was hardly above a wretched whisper, "You're so annoying every time you open your mouth!"

Koga smirked at him frostily, his insides bubbling in rage. His grip tightened into white-knuckled fists.

"This mouth will be the… **LAST FUCKING THING YOU SEE!**"

In the speed of darkness, Koga sliced through the air, his face contorted in murderous rage. Inu-Yasha's mind mangled, and he desperately willed himself to get ready. But his body gave away uselessly, and he staggered. _"Nnnggghhh…" _

A tear slid down Kagome's face.

**"Halt, General Koga!" **

Koga screeched to a stop, and dust danced dazzlingly around him. Inu-Yasha blinked, and swayed again.

Koga's expression froze into a malicious one, as he snapped his head around, and glared at the victorious sneer on Hiten's face. An army full of men was starting to emerge behind Hiten, surrounding the pair, and engulfing them.

"The _fuck_?" Koga barked, "I'm just about to kill him! And where the hell did you come from?"

"How can we not hear you? You were making such a ruckus!" Hiten snorted, "Just curious. Looks like our prisoners thought they can break out of my grasp."

Inu-Yasha slumped forward, and attempted to stay on his feet and glower at Hiten. "You bastard."

"Shut up, pup," Hiten told him arrogantly, "You're powerless now. I've got plenty of men behind me. Take all of them on, if you can. Let's see how tough you are."

Inu-Yasha's head was bowed, his bangs shading his eyes away from the world.

He raised a claw, and started to cackle. Hiten scowled in confusion.

"No," Inu-Yasha continued guffawing, shaking his head loosely, "you see, I don't want to take _them_ on… real funny, you shit… real funny… in fact, how funny is** THIS!**"

He charged forward, and his fist was aimed high at Hiten's face.

Hiten rolled his eyes heavenwards, before he dodged the pathetic attack easily, and decided that it was time he gave Inu-Yasha a piece of his mind…

Inu-Yasha's eyes widened inhumanly, and he glanced down at the hand protruding from his own back hesitantly, before he peered up at Hiten again. He grunted, and attempted to stand up again. Instead, his eyes glazed over, and rolled into the back of his head. He limped, and collapsed onto the ground submissively.

"Goddamn," Hiten grumbled, and blew at his hand furiously. "He actually thought he could beat me… My poor hand, covered in his blood! Eww…" He trailed off in revolt, and turned to one of his soldiers.

"Take him away to the Cell again. And where's that filthy little Southern lad?"

Koga's eyes narrowed, and he said nothing. But a soldier piped up:

"Why, he's right behind that tree patch right over there, your General!" he indicated.

Koga yelled a silent "doh".

"Good," smirked Hiten, "bring him away too. Let's see if they try to escape again. Cheez, Chang, go."

"Yes, General Hiten!" Cheez and Chang bowed deeply, and scurried towards Kagome. Kagome didn't move an inch from her current position, she merely moaned and yelped as the men lifted her up roughly by her shoulders and feet.

Koga's hands clenched into white-knuckled fists.

_Note to self: Remember to take it out on that snitch guy._

* * *

Beads of sweat slanted down Shippo's forehead, as he dug at the soil furiously, clothes dirty and covered in soot. Actually, you couldn't quite tell that. He was dressed entirely in black, with a mask shielding his face. 

Damn… this fort was built to be sturdier than he'd given it credit for. Maybe he could try another spot? No, he was pretty sure that this led to the jackpot…

He whipped his head around, and glared at his companion, Jishikin. "Dig faster!" he whispered brashly. "Are ya working with me here?"

"I am digging!" Jishikin roared quietly, and scooted at the soil and mud with his claws furiously.

"Can't you work _any_ faster?!" cried Shippo in a breathless whisper, "Kagome! And Inu-Yasha! They might be getting killed inside there, as we speak―"

Suddenly he seized in his sultry speech, and grew very, very still. In a blink of eye, he chucked away his shovel heedlessly, barely missing Jishikin's head.

"Watch it!" hissed Jishikin.

"Whatcha talking about?" Shippo gasped, his eyes blurring madly. "I found the jackpot! See! There's a loose spot here!"

Jishikin charged forward, and squeezed next to Shippo. His eyes turned equally as misty. "Hell yeah! We found it! We da men!"

"Celebrate later!" Shippo ground out snippily. "Let's go in and rescue them before it's too late! We can't let Bankotsu take―"

"I know!" Jishikin hissed, cutting Shippo off before he could lecture his head off.

Shippo sighed, and started to squeeze into the small amount of space that they'd just dug out. He pushed hard, and with slight difficulty, he compressed himself through.

"Shippo?" came Jishikin's voice, his tone wavering with uncertainty.

Shippo heaved, and stumbled out of the hole. He whipped his head from side to side, and gawped at the wall that was separating him from Jishikin. He couldn't see his companion's face, but he could hear his voice, trembling with excitement.

"So, did it work? A-are you really in there?"

"No, I'm just a ghost talking," Shippo told him, irritated. "Yes. I'm now within the North fort."

"All right!" Jishikin cheered raggedly. "Wait― I'm coming in―"

"No!" Shippo told him, his breath wretched, yet solid with determination. "I'm going in alone. The hole is not big enough. What if Inu-Yasha and Kagome are injured? They can't squeeze through that. Work the hole bigger. If I need you, I'll do the bird tweet."

He heard Jishikin sighing in remorse, and disappointment.

"All right," Jishikin told him quietly. "Good luck, my friend. And be careful. We're counting on you."

"I know." Shippo saluted to him, even though Jishikin couldn't see him, and turned to leave.

"And Shippo?"

"Yeah?"

"I-if you die, can I take your job?"

"JUST DIG THE HOLE!"

"All right."

Shippo rolled his eyes heavenwards, before he plopped down onto the ground, and pressed himself against the border of the fort. He whipped his head around, and strained to peer at the guards standing rigidly by the gate a distance away. The guards haven't paid them any attention. Yet.

But they were walking on eggshells right here. How could the guards not see them if he brought Inu-Yasha and Kagome out, attempting to sneak out of that hole?

He edged left again. "Jishikin!" he hissed.

There came a dull bump. "Oww―I mean, yes?"

"See the guards?" Shippo said softly, his voice a low breeze that swept with the wind.

Silence. "Hai."

"Good. Do something about them. They're gonna be trouble."

"I'm on it."

With that said, Shippo snaked forward again, his eyes probing the area, searching for a sign, a clue. His heartbeat quickened, and he crawled forward, his hands pressed flatly against the ground. Suddenly, a bird screeched in the air, its piercing volume ringing through the sky, and startling him.

"What was that?" one of the guards shouted, his head whirled around frantically to look at the source, his gaze edging closer to Shippo's position. Shippo gasped silently, and embedded himself tightly against the grass, the night flame flickering above him.

The guard's tense form relaxed, and he turned back to his original spot again.

"Stop scaring yourself," his companion told him. "This job's hard enough without you― _Wait, do you hear something? **What was that**_―"

_Whiz. Whiz. _

The guards stumbled back, groaning and muttering something incoherent. The first guard stuttered, before he fell to his knees, and then crumpled against the front on his chest. Shippo gaped, in horror.

Did Jishikin just kill those men?

He swallowed down the sick swoop of feeling that was quickly welling up from the pit of his stomach, and proceeded forward. He could walk a little easier now. Just a little easier.

At the cost of two lives.

His eyes fluttered closed, and reopened. His fangs were crushed against his lower lip, and his eyes slitted.

He snuck past the big building that was built stoutly amongst a bunch of greasily kept tents, his palms flattened against the wooden substance. His sensitive ears flickered, as a hint of voice flooded into them.

_"I'm telling you, Hiten, that little Southern can be of use to us_―_" _

_"Peh! I don't need no filthy Southern to help me! They're both locked into the Cell, and to be executed tomorrow! Now the men can see how General Inu-Yasha falls flat on his feet, with no one to help him_―"

_"I don't give a damn about him! I mean the lad_―"

_"He's to be executed too! And that's final!" _

_"Well, what if I say different?" _A threatening note clung onto the words.

_"What the hell's gotten into you? Why are you so obsessed with the little lad? Is he your lover or something?"_ A hint of amusement flitted.

_"Don't fuck around with me. I know an oppoturnity when I see it. You seize it_―_" _

_"Are you that boneless to accept some help from some wimpy Southern? Where's your_―"

Shippo had had enough. He slid quietly away from the building, and attempted to catch a glimpse of the whereabouts of the "Cell" in the semi-dark night.

_Well, at least they're not dead…yet… _

His eyes scanned the sight, over and over again. But he could see nothing, save for a bunch of rags for tents, the building, and the shadows of men bustling around inside the tents.

He crawled over the corner of the building, and pressed his entire body against the side of the building, his eyes darting from right to left, left to right, right to left.

Suddenly, his ears perked up, as something stumbled into it.

_"Inu…Yasha…" _

The small voice evaporated into the thin air, as abruptly as it had come.

Joy and hope was starting to explode in Shippo's chest.

_They're here! _

Frantically, he scurried alongside the building, trying to catch that tiny source of voice again. But none came.

His eyes slid over everything in his sight feverishly, until it clashed against some crooked bars that rested a few inches above the ground innocently, its dingy grime shining dully in the small light. Shippo's eyes flew open, as the voice grew louder, and louder.

_"Inu-Yasha… hold on… help's coming…" _

White-hot relief so intense started to swirl inside Shippo, that he felt slightly queasy. Trying to choke back that feeling desperately, he flurried towards the bars, until he dropped to his knees before it, pressing his head through the bars.

**"Kagome?"** he called, **"Inu-Yasha?!" **

A torrent of silence echoed loudly in the air.

_"S-Shippo!"_ Kagome cried weakly, her voice quivering.

A rock-hard lump started to well up inside Shippo's throat, until it was on the verge of constricting his speech. Wordlessly, he griped out the piece of rope that was hidden inside the tuck of his haori, and wrapped the end of it awkwardly around one bar.

"H-hold on!" he croaked. After he'd finished tying the rope, he grasped the end of it in his curled fist tightly, and tied it into a knot around his waist. Then, he prepared himself, and jumped.

With a heavy "oof", he landed against the ground, the breath knocked out of him, and for a moment he was dazed.

"Shippo!" Kagome rasped, her voice small and wretched.

"Kagome!" He burst forward, and was at her side in a second, embracing her splayed body across the floor. Kagome winced, and he let go immediately. His voice shook slightly as he requested:

"What happened? Are you and Inu-Yasha alright?"

"N-no," Kagome hiccupped, her breathing wracked. "No. Help."

"That's what I'm here to do." Shippo told her reassuringly, and lowered his head to regard Inu-Yasha. Twinges seared across his heart when he saw Inu-Yasha's face, eerily glowing in the flame and moonlight.

"I'm sorry," he breathed, "I wasn't here to reach you in time…"

Inu-Yasha made a funny sound in the back of his throat, half-grunt, half-'Whatever'. Shippo swallowed down the lump inside his throat, and peered around anxiously. How could he get them out?

He put two fingers to his lips, and whistled.

_Twit, twit. Twit, twit. Twit, twit. _

The seconds ticked by excruciatingly, and to Shippo, it felt like an eternity before the shadowed triangular face of Jishikin emerged, from behind the bars above them.

"Jishikin!" Shippo rasped raucously. "See the rope on the bar? Pull us up!"

Jishikin nodded slowly, and his hands reached out to grasp the end of the rope.

Shippo turned to Kagome, and Inu-Yasha. "I'll start with you, Kagome."

Kagome nodded, and struggled to get up feebly, only to collapse again. Shippo winced, and scooted forward, to scoop Kagome up. Kagome lay docilely in his arms.

Shippo pressed himself against the wall. Clutching Kagome tightly in one arm, he used the other hand to clench the rope.

"Okay! Pull us up!" he ordered. Jishikin complied.

Up, up they went.

When Shippo was on the border of the window, he gripped one of the bars, and grimaced from his strain and effort. "Okay!" he heaved, "Now get her out of my arms!"

Again, Jishikin did as he was told. His arms reached out through the bars, and they closed around Kagome's form, and lifted her out. Kagome slid out of the bars submissively, mumbling something under her breath.

"Is she alright?" huffed Shippo, readying himself to lower again.

Jishikin didn't answer.

Frowning, Shippo repeated, "Is Kagome alright?"

The only thing that responded him was the howl of the midnight breeze.

Goosebumps started to grow on his arms, and he sensed a great wrongness of the situation. Why wasn't Jishikin answering?

"Jishikin!" he cried, "Are you there?" he grabbed the other bar with his free hand, and attempted to lever himself up.

His eyes bugged out.

A gruesome triangular face that didn't belong to Jishikin glared back at him menacingly.

"Well, well, well, what we have here?" he rasped, tracing his claws lightly over Kagome's face. Kagome flinched, and writhed.

"Y-you bastard! Leave her alone!" Shippo burst, not caring about whispering anymore.

"Shut up." The face told him crisply, and reached out his hands towards Shippo. For a horrid moment, Shippo told he was going to strangle him.

But his fingers merely rested on the knot of the rope, and started to loosen it.

Shippo struggled, his arms rapidly becoming sore for holding onto the bars for so long.

The face sneered triumphantly. "Now you'll never get out―"

_Clunk. _

The victorious smirk still didn't leave his face, as he crumpled to the ground, his claws slipping off the rope.

The familiar face of Jishikin popped up from behind him, anxiety and worry written all over it. "Kami! Are you alright?"

Shippo glowered at him distrustfully. "Are you Jishikin?"

Jishikin rolled his eyes. "No, I'm just a ghost talking."

Shippo smiled. "It is you."

"Duh. Now is this Kagome?" He lowered his head to peer at the figure lying on the grass. "The girl who pretended to be a boy?"

"Yes, but you must vow not to speak of that to a single soul!" Shippo threatened. Jishikin nodded, and placed a hand to his heart.

"I vow, if I ever speak of this to a single soul, may I be eaten by an eagle, be split by lightning, be wearing pink…"

Shippo scoffed, and tensed his body again as he sprang onto the ground, to get Inu-Yasha…

…

"Carry them to the carriage, hurry!" said Shippo.

"Okay! You carry Inu-Yasha, I take Kagome." Said Jishikin happily.

"No!" Shippo protested, "You take Inu-Yasha!"

"But I don't wanna!"

"You have to! You're big, I'm petite, so it's natural that I got Kagome…"

Jishikin growled in frustration. "I hate petite people…"

The grass rustled. The wind sang. The shadows of the night snuck by the fort surreptitiously.

They were unaware of the figure hiding behind a tent, watching them intently…

"Quick! Slide over to the other side," ordered Shippo.

Jishikin nodded, and squeezed himself through to the big hole that he'd just gouged out. The fort creaked slightly.

"Good! Now help me get Inu-Yasha through!"

After they heaved and pushed both of Inu-Yasha and Kagome through, they took them to the carriage waiting on the dirt road, as swiftly as their clumsy feet could manage…

"Yes!" Shippo rasped, "We did it! WE GOT OUT!"

"Shh!" Jishikin shushed him, "Don't celebrate yet! They might hear you!"

"Oh, right. Now help me get them onto the carriage…"

…

A slow, conspiring smirk started to lift the corners of Koga's lips.

He took all of this in.

Did those fools actually think that they could just get away, unseen? There's always someone inspecting the tents…

But, since he was the inspector tonight, he wouldn't report it… yet. Let Inu-Yasha live for now…

After all, he had a feeling that the girl would be safe... for now. And he shall meet the her again.

* * *

**"Jah! Move!"** cried Jishikin, whipping his horse. 

The cart stumbled and rocked, along with the disharmonious creaking of the wheels. Shippo grunted, and applied more ointments on Inu-Yasha's arm. Kagome lay rigidly on her bench, covered with a blanket, and unskillfully bandaged by Shippo. Her brain was fuzz.

She closed her eyes, but found out that sleep wouldn't come to her anytime soon. Her gaze trained on Shippo, and she blinked.

Shippo noticed her stare, but didn't look her direction. "Something the matter?" he requested.

"Yes, actually," Kagome answered, her voice strained and hushed. "I-is the South alright?"

Shippo smiled, but his expression was rueful. "Yes. And no. We lost quite a bit of people. So we asked Lord Sesshoumaru to reinforce us."

"Lord…Sesshoumaru?" The words rolled off, foreign on Kagome's tongue.

"Yes. He leads a small territory in the South, and that part doesn't belong to Inu-Yasha. He's often attacked by the North for his wealth, but he always fends his enemies off."

"Oh," said Kagome numbly. "How…how come we never asked for his help before?"

"Well," sighed Shippo, "he and Inu-Yasha aren't exactly…on a good foot. He's Inu-Yasha's half-brother, you see."

Kagome blinked, and blinked again. "I see…"

"The reason that he's agreed to reinforce us, is because the General's been changed."

The words processed tardily inside Kagome's brain.

And when it did, she bolted up, nearly rocking herself off the bench.

"Whoa! Calm down!" Shippo raised a hand. Kagome gasped, her eyes wide from the shock.

"W-what did you s…say, Shippo?"

Shippo chewed on his lower lip, his fangs gleaming in the moonlight. His voice was hard, as he spoke.

"The Emperor decided that Inu-Yasha was incompetent, and chose a new General over him―"

"What!" Kagome squeaked. After she regained her breath, she repeated, "What? H-how can they? Inu-Yasha was hurt―"

"By a woman!" Shippo said urgently. "When the inspector from the palace came to scan the Southern territory, he saw catastrophe and slaughter, and then Maten reported to him that Inu-Yasha had abandoned his post to follow a woman, who works for the North!"

"What!" Kagome fumed, outraged. "He would never―"

"In fact, the Emperor was so angry that he didn't even intend to rescue Inu-Yasha… That's why Jishikin and I snuck out to rescue you. And Inu-Yasha should lay low, when he gets back. The Emperor will have his neck, if it didn't snap already…"

Kagome cringed, and her heart started to drum wildly.

No. They were wrong. Inu-Yasha would never do that…

But she didn't know what happened, before she met up with Inu-Yasha in front of Hiten. Come to think of it, he wasn't there to aid and direct the army, when the North attacked…

Her stomach sunk.

She glanced over at the unconscious form of Inu-Yasha. A small frown was creasing his brows, as if some kind of nightmare was manifesting him.

"W-" Her voice scraped, and she tried again, "Who's the new g-general?"

"Samurai Bankotsu," Shippo spat, as if the words were bitter venom on his tongue.

"Oh…" Kagome gulped.

"Horrid, that man," Shippo said fiercely, "He dresses in fancy clothes and such good manners, but I know underneath that gentlemanly act is a vile, horrible snitch…and I DON'T like the samurai, glossy knot on top of his head…it's so annoying! Gah…"

"I-I take it you guys aren't on the g…good foot?" said Kagome inquisitively.

"Hell no!" Shippo replied maliciously. "If I thought Inu-Yasha's bad, he's like a slave-driver…"

"But…" Kagome trailed off. "What's to become of Inu-Yasha?"

"Him?" Shippo said nonchalantly. "Oh, he'll just reside in a village for the rest of his life, change his name and wear a different face… and he should be fine."

Kagome was wrought-up. "But-but isn't there anyway we can get things back to normal again?"

"Well," said Shippo thoughtfully, "out of the two hundred soldiers on Inu-Yasha― I mean, Bankotsu's side, thirty of them believe that Inu-Yasha should be back, and one hundred and seventy of them believe that Inu-Yasha should be dead…" He caught Kagome gaping at him, and shrugged, "Yes, I've checked."

Kagome fell silent, and her eyes pinched shut.

_Inu-Yasha… _

"Wait!" Suddenly Shippo perked up. "I forgot! With you included, that makes thirty-one people supporting Inu-Yasha…"

Kagome turned her head away. "Yahoo."

"Come on, Kagome," Shippo sighed, attempting to comfort her, "At least you aren't discovered, things will go back to normal for you…"

"What?" jumped Kagome. "You mean I'm still a soldier?"

Shippo nodded. "Yes. After your injuries are healed, you have to go back to the army. You're quite missed there, I tell you."

Kagome slumped against the cold bench, defeated. Miserably, she turned slightly, to look at Inu-Yasha again. Shippo had finished bandaging him, and he was sleeping restlessly, tossing, turning and moaning occasionally. Her heart pinched.

He didn't abandon her… he came back for her.

And now, she was going to repay him by abandoning him.

Silence hung tautly in the air.

* * *

"Kagome… Kagome…wake up…" 

Kagome groaned, and her eyes flitted open slowly. Two faces were grinning down at her, and she yelped.

Aah, too many grinning faces!

"Calm down!" Shippo told her in a pacifying manner, "I'd like you to meet someone. Her name is Sango."

"It's Kagome, isn't it?" A melodious, low voice murmured, filling Kagome's ears.

Kagome stopped shifting, and peered up at the pair of gorgeous magenta/brown eyes blinking down at her. She swallowed.

"Y-yeah."

"Hello. Welcome to our village. You're welcome to reside here, until you're better."

Kagome attempted a nod. Her brain felt tangled up.

"Well, help me carry her, Shippo," Sango told Shippo, who nodded and complied. Gently, he lifted Kagome up from the bench, and cradled her in his arms.

"Let's go to your house," nodded Shippo.

Sango turned sheepish. "Actually…it's more like a shack. My real house was burnt down by the North."

"Oh," Shippo faltered, "I'm sorry…"

"Don't be," Sango told him bluntly, and led him through the sooty path that unfurled in the darkness of the night.

They walked in silence. After a while, Sango announced:

"We're here."

They were before a tent-like structure, made up of rough wood and hay.

"Here," said Sango, flapping apart an entrance-like piece of fabric. Shippo lowered his body, and squeezed into the small compartment.

"Lower her here." Sango indicated a bunch of rags and hay.

Kagome fell back against the bedding, exhausted, and last bit of remaining strength in her seeped away.

"So, I leave her in your care," Shippo told Sango.

"Leave it to me," Sango nodded. With a final nod of understanding, Shippo reached the entrance, giving one last peek at Kagome. Kagome summoned up all her will, and shouted:

"Wait, Shippo! What's going to happen to Inu-Yasha?"

Shippo cocked his head to the right, and gave her an undecipherable look. Kagome stared at him, desperation shining in her eyes.

"He'll be alright," answered Shippo eventually. "I'm going to try to find a family to take care of him in this village…"

With that, he exited the shack, the entrance flapping with his movement.

An intense silence started to fall upon Kagome and Sango. Sighing, Sango moved over to Kagome, and seated herself beside the girl.

"Thanks for taking me in," Kagome said finally, uncertain of the conservative girl.

"Don't mention it," Sango turned to her, her eyes gleaming in the tiny rays of moonlight that filtered through the gaps of the shack. "I love company. Things hadn't been the same, ever since my father and brother were killed by the North."

Kagome's heart skipped a beat, and she gulped inaudibly. "I'm sorry…"

"Meh," Sango shrugged, and turned her head away.

Silence. "I have a brother," Kagome spoke finally, turning Sango's attention to her. "He was sent away to the war about a year ago… He never even wrote home. That's worse, because we don't know if he's dead or alive…every day, we wonder…"

She wondered if her parents were wondering about her, now.

Sango turned away. "I hate this war," she said hotly. "I hate it! I wish it's dead."

Despite the situation, a smile cracked on Kagome's face. "Interesting choice of word, Sango."

Sango laughed, and shook her head. "I just can't wait for it to be over." She sighed.

"I know," Kagome sighed dreamily, "If we do get out of this war, what's the first thing you're going to do?"

"Hmm," Sango pondered long and hard. "I'm guessing… take a long, nice hot bath, and travel around Japan, without the threat looming over us everywhere." After a while, she turned to Kagome. "And you?"

"I'm going to eat ramen," answered Kagome truthfully. "And get married."

Sango raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, I see. Me too. How many kids are you planning to have?"

"I dunno." Kagome thought hard. "Three…dozen?"

Sango chuckled, her head shaking. "I wish you luck with that."

"What about you?"

"One," replied Sango.

Kagome raised her eyebrows, and didn't say anything more. After a while, Sango broke the silence.

"What is it like," she asked, "to live in an army full of men?"

"Dude." Kagome burst out the first thing that came to her mind.

"What?"

"I dunno… that's the first thing that came to my mind."

"Well, what's the second thing?"

"Dirty men and bath."

Silence.

Sango stared at Kagome, suddenly very alerted of her.

Kagome burst out giggling, and swayed her head from side to side. "Didn't mean to scare you there. It's just so hard to get a decent bath in the army…"

Sango winced in sympathy. "I reckon…"

Kagome sighed. "And you know what's the third thing that comes to my mind?"

Sango braced herself, and tensed. "Uhh…yes?"

"Fearless General Inu-Yasha leads his fierce people," said Kagome curtly, her head turned away to avoid Sango's eyes. "Taken away. Good-bye."

Sango narrowed her eyes considerately. "You mean Inu-Yasha gets taken off his position?"

Kagome goggled. "Did Shippo tell you that, too?" she blurted.

"No," Sango shook her head, "Miroku did."

"Who's Miroku?" asked Kagome inquisitively.

"The General who works alongside Inu-Yasha," replied Sango, and a dreamy look was starting to file into her eyes that didn't go unnoticed by Kagome. She restrained the smirk from spreading across her face, and answered:

"I see."

Sango snapped herself back to reality. "Anyways," she sighed, "Do you like Inu-Yasha?"

"Eh?" Kagome goggled at her, wide-eyed. She didn't like the hot feeling that was creeping up her cheeks…

"Well, I guess. He's alright." She managed to stay casual.

Sango smiled. "He came back to the North to rescue you, didn't he?"

"Yeah…"

"Aww," sighed Sango, stars and flowers shining in her eyes. Kagome gawped, scared by her antics. "He must really, really like you…"

"Uh…right…hehehe…" Kagome laughed, but it sounded more like she was wheezing.

Sango shook her head light-heartedly. "Anyways, you're welcome to stay here as long as you like. It's nice to have a break from the men, eh?"

Kagome bobbed her head, and sighed wistfully. "You have no idea…"

* * *

**(Three weeks later…) **

Kagome blinked, as sunlight beamed down on her through the gaps of the shack. She blinked again. Everything came into her focus sharply.

She glanced around. Sango wasn't around. She must be tending to her field.

Kagome suddenly felt very…energetic. As if today was her day to start walking.

Swallowing slightly, she tried to shift her legs. They felt numb. But to her burst of joy, she realized that they no longer sent a sharp sting through her body when she moved them.

Yes! **Yes! **

She swung her legs over the side of the bedding gingerly, and with utter caution, she spread her palms flat against the ground, attempting to push herself up. Her head started to swim, and stars sparkled in front of her eyes. But she ground her teeth, and proceeded.

With a grunt, she pushed herself to her feet. Immediately, her legs wobbled, and she fell to her knees again.

Gasping from the effort, she swiped the back of her hand across her forehead, and tried again, searching for an object to support her. She grabbed the dingy chair standing a few inches away.

She clung tightly to the chair, waiting for her legs to stop trembling, her eyes pinched shut.

After a while, she snapped her eyes open. With a start, she realized that her legs were vibrating no longer. Carefully, she lifted up one leg, and curled it, and repeated…

She shoved the chair aside, and attempted to walk by herself. Her steps were shaky, and uneven, but she managed to stay on her feet.

White-hot delight swirled inside her body, making her feel dizzy for a moment. She was dying to see the sunshine and the clouds…

She flapped the entrance open, and stepped outside. Raising her head, she took in deep gulps of the air that welcomed her. She grinned widely; a burden that's been gnawing at her for weeks seemed to have evaporated right at that moment.

"Kagome!" a cheerful voice called from afar. Kagome peered around, and saw Sango waving at her, a hoe in her other hand. She waved back.

Sango chucked away the hoe, and started to run towards Kagome.

As Sango reached Kagome, she grasped Kagome's shoulders and said, "You're walking again! That's wonderful!"

Kagome beamed happily, "I know! All thanks to you."

"Aww, it was my pleasure!" Sango grinned, mirth dancing in her eyes. "But this means you'll have to go back to the army again…"

Kagome's happy expression faltered, and for a moment she longed to blurt out 'Why can't I just stay here?' But, she bit back on her remark.

"I guess," she said lamely.

Sango sighed, "Well, at least rest for a couple more days."

Kagome nodded, a smile on her face. "Okay."

Suddenly, she didn't look so forward to the prospect of the army anymore…

* * *

"All ready? The army is just a few fields away…" Sango told Kagome, while she pulled Kagome's hair into a tight knot on top of her head. 

"Yeah…" Kagome uttered, attempting to look light-hearted for her friend. But she couldn't.

After Sango finished with her hair, she handed a sack over to Kagome. "Well, here's some food in here."

Kagome took the sack wordlessly. Without a second warning, she dropped the sack, and embraced Sango. Sango smiled, and hugged her back.

"Good luck," she whispered.

"I will," muttered Kagome, as she separated from Sango, and grasped her sack again. "Thanks for everything."

"You're welcome," Sango grinned, "and if you ever feel like you need a change from the men, you know where to find me…"

"Definitely." The smile was plastered on Kagome's face, as she stepped outside, Sango by her side. Giving her friend one last embrace, she turned to leave, and waved at Sango.

She walked further and further away, until Sango and her shack were merely dots in her vision. She broke into a trot, and then her pace slowed.

New General…

No more Inu-Yasha…

She wondered every day what's happened to him now. Was he alright? Was he recovering somewhere? What had really happened to him when North attacked?

She hated wondering.

* * *

"Taki, Goro," Bankotsu called out pleasantly, pinkish white hair gleaming in the sunlight. 

"Here, my General, and I swear to protect our country and Emperor!" Taki shouted, saluting to Bankotsu.

Bankotsu smiled, "Very good. Gensen, Jiya―"

"Finally," Taki muttered to Maten next to him, "A decent General who lets me make a speech, unlike that half-breed puppy."

And both of them shook with silent guffaws.

"Higurashi…Dayu?" Bankotsu frowned a little at the strange name.

"Oh, with all due respect, my General, he's dead!" Maten offered, biting the inside of his cheeks to prevent laughing.

Bankotsu was taken aback. "Really―"

"No, it's not true." Kagome's voice floated from behind Bankotsu, and Maten's eyes widened, along with the hundreds of unblinking eyes, now all trained on Kagome.

Slowly, almost reluctantly, Kagome bowed to Bankotsu, and knelt down on one knee. "With all respect due, sir, my name is Dayu Higurashi." She clenched the sack in her hand tightly.

Chaotic cheers boomed out of the crowd. Maten glared around, motioning for the crowd to be quiet. But people were to busy cheering to notice his effort.

_"All right, Higurashi!" _a shout rang out, and more cheers followed.

"He LIVES!"

_"What the hell happened to you? You disappeared!" _

"Quiet, men!" Bankotsu commanded, and the volume died down immediately. Then, he turned to Kagome, and his eyes swept her form up and down. Kagome chanted a mantra loudly inside her head, willing herself not to lose her cool.

He was handsome… and well dressed, with his glossy samurai knot, matching green and navy haori and trousers that swished in the air with his movement, matching the rippling of his silver-pink hair. In all, he was decent-looking… but in an eerie, feminine kind of way… A tingly feeling crept up Kagome's spine under his scrutinizing.

"Higurashi." His eyes narrowed, and he said finally, "What happened to you?"

"I was captured by the North, sir," Kagome replied simply. A loud scoff emitted from the crowd.

"Yeah, right!" Maten bellowed. "I bet you chickened out and ran away!"

"That's not true!" Hojo interjected quickly. "I saw him being held by that North leader guy!" He nodded for emphasis, oblivious to Maten's murderous glower on him, and smiled at Bankotsu ingratiatingly.

"Really?" Bankotsu raised an eyebrow at Kagome incredulously, "And may I ask, just how did you escape from it all, unscathed?"

Kagome's eyes narrowed, and her small hands curled into fists secretly. He didn't believe her, did he?

"I wasn't unscathed," she told him brusquely. "I was nearly beaten to death… if General Inu-Yasha hadn't come to save me."

A string of murmurs broke out amongst the men, and Bankotsu squared his shoulders.

"That's nice." He crossed his arms. "Despite how _General_ Inu-Yasha abandoned his whole army. Care to shed some light on that?" he requested, almost mockingly.

A swirl of anger started to bubble inside Kagome. Anger directed at Bankotsu.

But more at herself. It was true. She didn't know what happened.

"I don't know what happened," she replied ferociously, desperate to defend Inu-Yasha and not make him lose more face in front of the crowd. "But I do know that despite any injury or threat looming over him, he still put other's safety ahead of him. When he rescued me, he was hurt even worse than I was."

She faltered a little as the words echoed dully in the air. She even regretted saying them a little, as she sensed something wrong, emitted from the expression that flitted across Bankotsu's face.

But his expression had fled as abruptly as it had come, and was replaced with a calm, stoic mask. He beheld Kagome, his eyes fathomless. Kagome stared back, attempting to look defiant, and righteous.

"You do know that the Emperor's after him right now, don't you?" Bankotsu said softly, so soft that Kagome had trouble catching him.

Kagome faltered. She couldn't think of a smart comment to answer that.

"Good." Bankotsu cleared his throat, and uncrossed his arms. "Now get prepared for today's lesson. You almost missed it, Higurashi."

Not knowing what else to say, Kagome nodded dumbly, and got to her feet. The crowd watched, dumbfounded, as she walked towards them, her shoulders squared.

Bankotsu gave Kagome a deadpan look, and turned his attention to the rest of the soldiers. "Now, partner up, soldiers. Today, we practice bare-hand kung-fu."

Hojo marched up to Kagome, and grabbed her shoulders enthusiastically. "It's so good to see you again, man! I've been so worried!"

Kagome vibrated as Hojo shook her, her neat bun coming down astray. "Uh…uh… thanks, Hojo…uh…"

"What would you do in a situation when you're fighting your enemy, without weapons?" bellowed Bankotsu. When nobody answered, he shouted: "Yes, give him the best shot you've got! Remember, the wrists are people's weakest point, when you twist that point, the person have no choice but to twist around at your command, and cry for mercy. Seize a partner's arm. Grasp the wrist in one hand, and push your other palm against the elbow. And push at the elbow, hard and fast, while you get the wrist to stay still."

The soldiers nodded, and soon there were a lot of "Oww oww oww!"'s and moaning "I have a broken wrist!"

"Soldiers," Bankotsu added as an afterthought, "remember, this is only practice… don't push too hard, or it might result in broken arms and dislocated elbows…"

The soldiers groaned and moaned in answers.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Hojo!" Kagome clutched a fist to her chest, and winced at the sight of Hojo.

"T-that's okay!" Hojo squeaked.

Bankotsu weaved in and out of the paired soldiers, inspecting the moves there and making corrections here. Kagome tensed a little, as he sauntered past her.

He turned around, and gave her an apathetic look, before he walked away, without correcting her or motioning to the obviously in pain Hojo. Kagome breathed a sigh of relief.

_She really didn't like him… but why? Was it because of Shippo's opinions of him? Or was it because he'd degraded Inu-Yasha? Or was it that deadpan look that he'd shot her way? _

"Uhh…Dayu…"

_She didn't know… she honestly didn't know… _

"Dayu…"

_But that man sends a tingle of chill down her spine… _

"DAYU! HELP ME!"

Kagome bounced, and snapped back to reality.

"Sorry!" she grinned sheepishly at Hojo who looked at her sullenly from a very uncomfortable position on the ground.

* * *

She couldn't take it anymore. She needed to get away from that horrid man. She didn't care if she was caught sneaking away from the site. 

Kagome broke into a trot; beads of sweat trailed down her temples. Her heart was bouncing heavily in her chest.

She needed to get away from that horrid man.

Maybe she should just learn to keep her mouth shut… but she couldn't close it, whenever Bankotsu insinuated an insult at Inu-Yasha in front of the soldiers, she just felt the need to contradict and correct him…

She was such a fool.

For the past week, he started to go out of his way to torture her… and Maten and Taki joined in every chance they got. And no one dared to stand up for her. No one had the courage to go against the new General.

Why couldn't she just keep her mouth shut, why? Why did she always have to say what's on her mind? It's brought her nothing but humiliation and misery. And he'd recently discovered a new way to torture her: Deny her right to eat for her "incompetent efforts during practices".

Her stomach was grumbling chaotically, and she pinched her eyes shut, walking forward aimlessly. The sun was beginning to drop beneath the horizon, leaving an orange cast over the green, grassy hill that she was wandering on… She was tired, she was hungry, and she was cold…

_Life was so bleak. _

But, she changed her mind a second later. Her eyes broadened.

Ecstasy was starting to overwhelm her heart at the sight of the hanyou, his lone figure sitting rigidly in the rippling, shifting green grass.

Attempting to quench down the urge to burst out shouting and dancing, she broke into a small trot, and she could scarcely breathe.

She could hardly believe it.

His figure grew bigger, and bigger, and she neared him. His silvery hair flowed like an orange dream.

Inu-Yasha's ears tweaked abruptly, and he whirled his head around, his eyes clashing against Kagome's. His eyes flew round, and his lips parted.

Wordlessly, Kagome plopped down onto the ground next to him, and her heartbeat started to quicken rather odiously.

Inu-Yasha!

Inu-Yasha regarded her intently, his eyes searching over her face, as if trying to memorize every inch of it. A big smile cranked up Kagome's face, and she blurted out the first thing that came to her mind:

"Inu-Yasha… are you all right?"

Inu-Yasha continued regarding her, until he dropped his gaze, almost shyly. He turned his head away, and his bangs shadowing his amber eyes away from her.

"Fine," he replied curtly.

"W-what happened? What are you doing here? What if somebody catches you here?" she bombarded.

Inu-Yasha didn't answer for a moment. Then, he took a deep breath, and exhaled it sharply.

"And I don't give a damn if they do. Let them."

Kagome swallowed nervously, her hand half reached out to grasp his shoulder. But she decided against it.

"How're you holding up?" Inu-Yasha still didn't turn around to look at her.

"Fine," said Kagome stiffly, her brain screaming 'Liar! Liar!' at her.

"How's the new General?" Inu-Yasha grumbled, and cleared his throat gruffly.

"Horrible," Kagome burst without a second thought.

Inu-Yasha snorted, and raised his head slightly. Kagome could now see his eyes, shining as the lines of the remaining sunshine ignited in them. She watched, slightly entranced.

"I know," said Inu-Yasha, a hint of arrogance flooding back into his voice, "Anyone besides me will make a horrible General…"

Kagome burst out chortling, startling Inu-Yasha. Perplexed, he swirled his head around to look at her. "What's the matter with you? Why you laughing?"

Kagome got a hold of herself, and her tongue started to loosen magically. "You know, I would usually comment on how arrogant or conceited that sounds, but it's sad, because it's actually true."

Inu-Yasha snorted again, and turned away. "You know, if I'm still a General, I'm still going to make your life miserable."

Kagome scoffed. "Better to have you make my life miserable than Bankotsu." She rolled her eyes, and dropped her head onto her propped up knees.

Inu-Yasha turned his head, to look at her. "Why, is he picking on you, or something?"

"Yeah," Kagome ground out, hugging her knees tightly to her chest. "He tripled my exercises and chores, and didn't allow me to eat at all."

Inu-Yasha scowled a little, his brows creasing. "You have a tendency to get picked on, don't you?"

Kagome suddenly felt her hands grow cold. A week full of chagrin, smothered tears, and the endless bitterness that she'd endured from Bankotsu came crashing down on her in one giant tidal wave, in that one simple, mocking sentence. She started to tremble slightly.

"I'm picked on because I defended _you!_" Her volume increased.

Inu-Yasha seemed to taken aback. "What―"

"Yes! When Bankotsu kept badmouthing you in front of the soldiers, I kept contradicting him! I told the soldiers how despite any injury or threat that looms over you, you still put others' safety ahead of you! And yes, I'm abused for that!"

She got to her feet clumsily, and started to walk away, trying to look as dignified as she could muster. She desperately choked back the tears that persisted in welling up in her eyes.

She'd suffered endlessly for him… and she couldn't get a wink of sympathy from him.

Inu-Yasha snatched onto her wrist, stopping her in her tracks. She froze, and tried to bite back the irksome tears that wouldn't leave her alone.

"C'mon," Inu-Yasha told her pleadingly, a very awkward look on his face. "Don't cry! I can't stand it when girls cry…"

"I'm not crying!" Kagome protested, but it came out as a sob. Mortified, she struggled to pull out of Inu-Yasha's grip again.

Inu-Yasha didn't loosen his hold around her wrist. Swallowing, Inu-Yasha tried to get his throat working.

"Did you really say that, Kagome?"

Kagome's struggles turned feeble, and she stilled docilely. "Yeah."

"Why?"

Kagome whipped around, and looked Inu-Yasha in the eye. Why? Because it was true!

"Because I can't stand that General," she answered brutally. "He thinks he's all that."

Inu-Yasha fell silent for a moment, as if in deep thought. His hold on Kagome slackened, and his hand fell to the ground. Kagome stayed rooted to her spot, and her lips quaked. Angrily, she swiped the back of her hand across her eyes.

"This is what you get for speaking your mind." She grunted, "You get abused."

Inu-Yasha hummed in confusion. "I don't abuse you when you speak your mind!" he protested.

Kagome raised an eyebrow at him.

"What? I don't!"

Kagome's other eyebrow arched.

Inu-Yasha "feh-ed", and turned away.

Exhausted, and without an ounce of strength left inside her, Kagome plopped onto the ground again, and closed her eyes momentarily. Her stomach growled painfully.

"Look," Inu-Yasha disrupted the silence between them, "do you want to get something to eat?"

Kagome's eyes flew open. Her stomach grumbled on cue.

"Yeah, that would be nice," she replied wistfully.

"Okay. Let's go to the village." He got to his feet speedily, and brushed his trousers lightly with his claws. Kagome stood up, too.

To her surprise, Inu-Yasha jerked his thumb at his shoulder, and cocked his head aside. "Jump on," he told her briefly.

"Huh?" Kagome's eyes widened.

"Well, you're too slow! I can go faster," Inu-Yasha offered helpfully.

A curious, low sound was starting to rumble inside Kagome's ears, and her face grew hot haplessly at the aspect. Trying to stay as casual as possible, she managed an indifferent shrug.

"I suppose," she answered, and walked behind Inu-Yasha, uncertainty fluttering in her eyes, and she raised her arms daftly, unsure of whether to circle them around Inu-Yasha's neck or not.

"Go on! I'm not gonna bite!" Inu-Yasha encouraged her, sensing her distress.

Slowly, timidly, she closed her arms around his shoulders, and tightened her hold waveringly. Inu-Yasha rolled his eyes at the excruciatingly tardy pace.

"Too slow," he told her bluntly, and his hands reached out and grabbed her knees, plopping her whole weight onto his. Kagome's eyes flew wide in astonishment.

"Let's go!" he cried giddily, like a five-year-old who couldn't wait to try some new things out. Then in a heartbeat, he charged forward. Startled, Kagome clung onto him desperately, her eyes screwed shut. She couldn't imagine what would happen if she dropped…

"Relax," Inu-Yasha told her, "it's not as scary as you think it is. Open your eyes."

"No!" Kagome buried her head deeper against the crook of his neck, not caring about shyness anymore. Right now, she was just afraid…

"Okay, your loss." Inu-Yasha rolled his eyes, trying to neglect the searing feeling in his neck where her face was buried in, and added, "Wimp."

That word worked like magic. Just to spite him, Kagome forced herself to prop her head up, and her body tensed. Inu-Yasha held her more sturdily, encouraging her. She hesitated.

"You're missing a great view," he told her in a deadpan voice. Biting gently on her lower lip, Kagome peeked one eye open, and flinched slightly at the blast of breeze against it. Inu-Yasha's hair swept across her eyes, and she struggled.

"Ah! Your hair! Get it away! Get it away!"

"Why?" Inu-Yasha grumped. "I like my hair."

"Ah, I'll do it myself," Kagome groaned in frustration, and she reached out a hand carefully, and brushed his mob of unruly hair aside, pushing the astray locks over one side of his shoulder.

"Kagome?" said Inu-Yasha, a blush stained across his cheeks, and his eyes stared straight forward.

"Yeah?"

"You're not afraid anymore."

With a start, Kagome realized that was true. Her eyes were wide open, and she wasn't hyperventilating at all.

A huge grin started to light up her face, for the first time in two weeks.

She swayed her head from side to side, drinking in everything in her sight greedily. Inu-Yasha was right. It was magnificent, as if a fairyland blurred into a fast motion. The trees blended into a nice, delectable mix of emerald, and the rush of cool wind blasted her hair backwards, blowing against her face, and making her eyes squint. She laughed uncontrollably, giddy little feelings dancing throughout her body.

"Enjoying yourself?" Inu-Yasha asked her from beneath.

"You kidding? This is awesome!" she exclaimed, raising her head higher, and closed her eyes against the pleasant cool wind that puffed at her again and again; her body flying forward, as if she were riding on a comet.

Inu-Yasha screeched to a stop before the oily green field, and panted slightly. He shook Kagome slightly, in an attempt to rouse her from her stupor. "Kagome- we're here."

Kagome didn't answer.

Alarmed, Inu-Yasha whirled his head around to see her. What was the matter?

Oh, she'd fallen asleep. She looked pretty undisturbed, with her lips parted, and she was breathing evenly.

He rolled his eyes slightly, and began to walk forward lightly. She muttered something in her nap, and rotated her head to the right. Inu-Yasha resisted the urge to snort out loud.

What a silly little girl.

His eyes softened slightly, before a sigh wracked his body. His brain fuzzed.

How could she trust him so much? He could never trust her back on the same level. He'd vowed to himself never to trust a woman again. He'd once trusted Kikyo with all his heart, and he was nearly stabbed to death by her in the end―

Gah! He was supposed to put that behind him, and never to think of that again! It was history! It was past! It had no infliction on him whatsoever! It only taught him to be strong, and harden himself more from now on…

Choking back on his growl of frustration, he tried to shove the memory of her into the back of his head with all his might. When that didn't work, he was desperate to divert his attention, and began to chant a loud mantra inside his head:

_"Ramen! Ramen! Ramen! Ramen! Ramen! Ramen!" _

He lowered his head, and his feet continued walking automatically.

He fought the urge to just crumple to the ground right there, and drop dead.


	8. Surrendering To You

**Chapter 8. Surrendering To You**

Inu-Yasha gawped, as Kagome wolfed down her grilled fish on a stick. He blinked.

"Hungry, are you?"

Kagome grunted something akin to "Yes", and dug furiously at it.

Inu-Yasha nearly winced. God, even he wouldn't eat that desperately.

"Kagome, look," he fretted, and crossed his arms, "Don't get into anymore trouble with Bankotsu, okay?"

Kagome chucked the remains into the fire, and looked up. They were inside a small shack made of hay that reminded Kagome strongly of Sango's, with no furniture inside of it, save for a pile of logs for lighting fire, and a cauldron. Inu-Yasha told her it was his "hideout" and "garbage dump"

"But it's worth it!" Kagome crossed her knees, and glowered at the small flame blazing between her and Inu-Yasha.

"What's worth it?" Inu-Yasha huffed, irritated, "He's starving you! Your words have the effect of a feather on him-"

"Really?" said Kagome contemptuously, "If they're feathers, why does he care so much, and try so hard to shut me up?" when Inu-Yasha didn't answer, she did, "He's obviously afraid that the men's loyalty for you didn't die down, so he's trying to dominate and quench down every hope possible! And it's obviously not working!"

Inu-Yasha was confused. "It's not?"

"No!" Kagome shook her head, "The soldiers keep on asking me about you at night when Bankotsu is away, and they keep saying that one as _fearless_ and _selfless_ as General Inu-Yasha could not possible have done what they've accused you of!" her eyes shone eagerly, "Besides, the men saw how narrow-hearted Bankotsu is when he so apparently tried to squash down my loyalty to you! And it didn't help when Bankotsu gave some of them broken arms, either," she added as an afterthought.

Inu-Yasha's brain turned slowly, processing the information into his mind. His mouth moved, and he wanted to utter a "Thanks" to Kagome, but nothing came out.

"But," Kagome swallowed, and suddenly her demeanor turned halting, as if she were reluctant to push her words out, "There's one thing I've never been able to answer them." She faltered.

"What is it?" Inu-Yasha turned his stare on her.

"What really happened? Before you were brought to Hiten?" Kagome held her breath, watching Inu-Yasha's expression closely.

His face dropped, like a cookie that crumbled around the edges. Then, his expression turned guarded, and apathetic. His deadpan expression betrayed nothing, and he said nothing, either.

Kagome wetted her dry lips, and tried again, "Is it true that you've left your post to see a Northern woman?"

Inu-Yasha fidgeted, and his lips thinned. His eyes were hard.

"Yes."

Kagome's heart missed a beat, and her eyes flew wide.

_Wha-_

"Yes, I did." Inu-Yasha muttered; his eyes icy and his features tightened fiercely, "Look, I- I didn't know that she works for North then, okay? I-" he attempted to say more, but instead, he closed his mouth, and his eyes had left Kagome's, to stare at the flame.

"But…why?" whispered Kagome, her eyes narrowed.

"Because- because-" Inu-Yasha struggled, and his hands clenched into white-knuckles fists that shook slightly against the ground, "I- because! Just leave me alone! It's none of your business, okay?"

Kagome's eyes shimmered, and she stared at Inu-Yasha with a sorrowful expression. Abruptly, she got to her feet, and started for the entrance.

"Okay," she shook her head lightly, "I'll leave you alone…thanks for the food."

She pushed the entrance apart, and stepped outside. The darkness of the night cast a mist over her, and she shivered hazily.

"She was my mate, Kagome!" Inu-Yasha shouted after her. Kagome froze in her tracks. Then, she shook her head slightly, and continued walking away.

In a heartbeat, the figure of Inu-Yasha flurried through the air, and landed in front of her. She paused, and looked up at him. She couldn't quite distinguish his face in the darkness.

"Listen," said Inu-Yasha urgently, "What can I do to stop you from walking away?"

Kagome exhaled, her breath warm against the chilly air. She snorted, a bit derisively. "Looks like you already did."

"Look, I didn't mean to sound so-" Inu-Yasha struggled futilely, but he couldn't seem to get the sentence finished.

"I'm not trying to pry into your matters!" Kagome said softly, "I just want you to trust me a bit."

Inu-Yasha was hushed. He swallowed, unsure of what to say.

Kagome sighed, deflated. Gingerly, she placed a hand on Inu-Yasha's arm. Inu-Yasha tensed faintly.

"Look, take care, alright?" she told him quietly, "I'm just glad you're okay." Her hand slipped off his arm. For a moment, she was tempted to reach over and grab his calloused hand, but she fought the urge. She turned to leave.

Inu-Yasha seemed to suddenly snap into his senses. Impulsively, he blurted out: "Wait!"

Kagome stilled, and whirled her head around. "Yeah?"

Inu-Yasha sweated. "Uh… look… you really shouldn't go back to the camp alone right now! I mean… uh… really cold, and bandits may appear and try to take advantage of you!"

Kagome's eyebrow cocked.

"I think I'd be in more trouble if Bankotsu realized that I disappeared," she said heavily, "He'd go ballistic with joy."

"Oh, that bastard?" Inu-Yasha padded his hand up and down, "If he remembers anything, I'll just knock his head until he forgets it again."

Kagome snorted, very appealed by that idea. "How very helpful that will be…"

An awkward silence stretched between them, and both of them stared down at their feet as if they were truly fascinating. The wind howled, and Kagome shuddered against the impact.

"Let's come inside," Inu-Yasha jerked his head towards the shack, "I can light a fire."

Kagome lingered, unsure of what to do. She wanted to stay, but what if Bankotsu really discovered her-

"Unless you want to walk back now, freeze to death, and still face Bankotsu tomorrow…" Inu-Yasha shrugged.

Kagome cringed at the thought, and her feet started to move towards the shack on its own accord.

"Good point," she grumbled, "But…you were serious about knocking his head if he discovered that I disappeared, right?"

"Yes." Inu-Yasha rolled his eyes.

Kagome muffled a derisive laugh. "You rock."

Inu-Yasha tugged at his collar. "I know I do."

Kagome trailed into the entrance after Inu-Yasha, and dropped heavily onto the ground, while Inu-Yasha started to smash a stone against a log clumsily, trying to get a flame to sparkle. After twenty unsuccessful tries, he huffed slightly.

Kagome cleared her throat, and raised an eyebrow at him. He glanced back at her, annoyed.

"What? This is harder than it looks, you know!" he growled, and tried again. "Oww! Dammit!"

A sparkle of fire had come to life, and sizzled his skin.

Kagome flinched, and crawled forward while Inu-Yasha blew furiously at his hand. "Are you okay?"

"No!" Inu-Yasha wheezed, scowling at the small blisters on his hand, "I've never hated fire so much…"

"Here, lemme see," Kagome stretched out her hands, and closed them around Inu-Yasha's. A gasp hitched in Inu-Yasha's throat, and he pushed it down instantly. He looked away, attempting to look casual.

"I'm thinking…" Kagome analyzed sagely, her eyes scanning over the texture of his hand; "you'd better go dunk this in some water. Is there any cold water around?" she swayed her head from side to side, looking for it.

"It's not in here," Inu-Yasha told her quietly, "There's a stream nearby…"

"Oh," Kagome nodded, "Well, go! I'll take care of the fire…"

Her hands slid off Inu-Yasha's, leaving a curious tingle in its wake. Inu-Yasha blinked, and stood up. The words sounded far off, as he spoke them:

"Okay… I will. Have fun with the fire…"

Then, in a trance, he walked out of the shack, and started towards the direction of the stream…

He spotted the stream, the water tinkling in the moonlight. He knelt down by it, and dunked his hands into the water, his eyes wide. Then, he scooped up a big handful of water, and splashed it all over his face. He blinked, and wiped his face furiously.

As he trudged back into the shack again, the first thing that he felt was the warmth of the fire that flared over him. He shielded his eyes against the light.

"How'd you light it?!" he grunted, feeling dejected.

"I have my ways." Kagome told him smugly, blowing at the logs, and fanning it with her palms.

"I won't recommend that," said Inu-Yasha, "You're in a house made of hemp and hay, remember."

"Good idea!" Kagome reached over, and snatched off a piece of hay from the wall, chucking it into the fire.

Inu-Yasha rolled his eyes, and plopped down onto the ground. "I don't think you get the point."

"Oh, relax," Kagome told him, and she huddled closer to the fire, and spread out her palms. The fire cackled merrily.

"Seriously, just how did you do it?" Inu-Yasha leaned back against the wall, and folded his arms against his chest.

"It's a mystery that'll never be known by you…" Kagome told him seriously. Seeing the expression on Inu-Yasha's face, she snorted, and waved her hand, "Oh, I got a couple of matches from two weeks ago…I sometimes light fire at Sango's house. Want them?" she picked them off the ground, and handed them to Inu-Yasha.

Inu-Yasha reached over, and watched as the small picks collided against his palm. "Who's Sango?"

"The girl who took me in after Shippo rescued us."

"Oh."

Silence. The only sound was the sizzling of fire and splinters, echoing gently in the air. Kagome nearly sighed in contentment. Ah, the atmosphere was so comforting…

"Inu-Yasha?" she found herself saying.

"Hmm?"

"What happened with you after Shippo rescued us?"

"I dunno," Inu-Yasha shrugged, "It's all really a blur…I think some family took me in, but the next thing I knew, I was by the river, and I started to build my own house…"

Kagome exhaled audibly, her clothes rippling with the movement. "I wish there's some way we can all redo it again…"

Inu-Yasha shrugged with one shoulder, his expression indifferent.

Kagome lay down against the ground, one arm propped under her head, while the other one lay mildly by her side. She stared at the fire through hooded eyes.

"You'll go back to being a General someday," she said softly, "I just know it."

Inu-Yasha peeked open one eye. "How so?"

"Bankotsu is a villain. Villains always show their true faces, and lose in the end." Kagome smiled.

"That only happens in fairytales." Inu-Yasha admonished.

"Well," Kagome's eyes fluttered close, "Then let's make our lives a fairytale…"

Inu-Yasha's other eye opened, and he stared at the form of Kagome. Her eyes were closed, and she was breathing mildly, a crush of pink lighting up her face.

Inu-Yasha shook his head slightly, amused. Was she for real?

He could just imagine the title: **_"Inu-Yasha: A Feudal Fairytale"_**.

* * *

Kagome's eyes flapped open, and she yawned. Sitting up, she glanced around. Whew, did she feel refreshed. It felt like she hadn't gotten a good nap forever… 

The trickles of sunshine filtered through the shack, and birds chirped. Her eyes widened with fear and shock. Had she fallen asleep again? Kami! What if Bankotsu-

"Awake?" a voice floated behind her, and she jumped with a muffled squeal. It was Inu-Yasha. He was pushing the entrance apart with one hand, and carrying a bundle of logs in his other arm.

"Feeling jumpy?" he raised an eyebrow. Kagome willed her beating heart to slow down.

"Yeah…" she started for the entrance frantically, "I gotta go! I'm about to be cooked!"

"I'll take you," Inu-Yasha threw the logs at the ground.

"No!" said Kagome feverishly.

"Why not?" Inu-Yasha almost looked hurt.

"Because it's risky! What if Bankotsu sees you?"

Inu-Yasha scoffed, and crossed his arms. "Then I'll knock his head, remember?"

Kagome's face twitched, and for a moment she looked like she was going to burst out laughing.

"You'll have plenty of time to beat him up later," she shook her head with a smile, "And when you are, I'll be there to cheer you on, alright?"

Inu-Yasha smirked. "I bet you will."

"Well…" Kagome lowered her head for a moment, and brought it up again, "Bye… thanks for sparing me one night from hell."

"Feh," was Inu-Yasha's answer.

"And…well…um…I don't know what's gonna happen, but I do know that things will get better, so don't you go anywhere, alright?" Kagome murmured, and peered into his eyes.

"Where the hell would I go?" Inu-Yasha frowned in confusion, but he sort of knew what she meant. She meant hold on.

Kagome cleared her throat, almost sheepishly. "Well, see you…soon." She turned to leave, her feet trudging along the crinkles of the grass.

"Wait!" Inu-Yasha shouted after her. She almost snorted, and turned around once again.

"Yeah? What is it?"

"Thanks…" Inu-Yasha said haltingly.

Her eyes widened. "What for?"

"I dunno…" Inu-Yasha shrugged helplessly.

Kagome watched him for a moment, and he shifted uncomfortably. Then, her lips curled into a beaming smile, and she turned around again, and continued her journey, until she broke into a trot. Inu-Yasha watched after her, as her clothes flounced in the light wind that swept over her running form.

He stayed rooted in his spot, for a long time.

* * *

Kagome was almost breathless, as she charged into her tent as quietly as she could, her heart pounding. Good. Nobody had seen her- 

_"Higurashi?!" _

She nearly yelped, and lashed around at the source of the voice. She put a hand to her heart.

"Oh, just you, Hojo," she breathed a sigh of relief.

Hojo looked solemn, with a small frown creasing his face. "Where were you yesterday, Higurashi?"

Kagome gawped at him, taken aback.

"I was worried sick about you when you weren't in the tent!" Hojo grumbled, pointing a finger skywards, "Now do you know how dangerous it is to sneak out?"

Kagome's eyes narrowed, and she nearly snorted. "Back off, you're not my mother!" she grunted.

"Well, mother this! If I hadn't covered for you last night, General Bankotsu would've killed you!" Hojo nearly stomped his feet in frustration. Kagome's expression faltered.

"Oh," she said dumbly, and took in a deep, shaky breath, "Sorry. Look… I had a rough night, okay? Thank you for covering for me, man."

Hojo sighed, deflated. "Where were you, man?"

"I was… visiting a sick friend nearby." Kagome lied lamely, and knew that Hojo would never buy that-

"Well, don't ever do that again!" Hojo chided, with the scornful expression of a mother to a bad child.

Kagome breathed a sigh of relief, and sat down on the ground. She peered around. Suddenly, something hit her mind like a club.

"Hojo," she called, and Hojo looked at her grumpily, "Why aren't all the men at training today?"

"Oh that," Hojo shrugged vaguely, "General Bankotsu is having an important meeting with a Palace Inspector today right now…the training session for today is canceled. You one lucky person, Higurashi," he added.

"Having a meeting? About what?"

"I'm not sure," Hojo shook his head, "I think General Bankotsu is talking about getting a new General partner to work with him, or something…hey, wait, where are you-"

Kagome had already sprung to her feet, and fled out of the tent.

Her heart was pounding rather painfully in her chest, and she squeezed her eyes shut momentarily. Damn that cursed man! He's trying to dominate everything possible…

No…she couldn't let that happen! She had to hear what he had to say! She was bound to find a loophole in what he says! She must!

Her guess was that they would be in the Central Tent, and she scurried towards the structure as surreptitiously as she could manage. As she neared the tent, she could see shadows of two men in it. With a gasp, she realized that they could probably see her shadow, too.

Without a second warning, she dropped down onto the ground, and crawled towards the tent, determination written all over her face, as well as the dirt that was quickly smudging her chin. As she edged forwards, low, male voice became more distinct in her ears…

_"I simply think that Inu-Yasha's current co-worker is just as incompetent as him, and South deserves better protection and training…" _

_"Yes, I can't agree more, but it is too hard to find someone suitable in such a short notice…" _

_"Actually, if you have no objection, I have someone in mind." _

_"Who?" _

_"__Jakotsu. He's my cousin, and born with excellent leadership and strength, if you don't mind me sound boasting." _

_"No, of course not…" _

_"So will you consider giving him a chance?" _

_"Well, I really don't know… I'm just an Inspector," _nervous laughter,_ "It's up to the Emperor and his Advicers…but, I don't think it's a good idea myself, no offence intended," _

_"None taken," _but Bankotsu sounded like it did,_ "but may I ask why not?" _

_"Because right now the defense and people's hearts are at low stakes right now, changing both Generals all at once will only divert their spirits, and confuse them even more, and we can't risk that at now…" _

_"Yes, I agree, but I also have to contradict you on some things there. Changes will be tough, but once the initial thorn is taken out, the people will only benefit from it." _

_"I don't think we should be concentrating on this at the current moment," _the Inspector's voice had a steely edge to it, _" We should concentrate on how to get more weapons, and collect the hearts together, not tear the bond apart-" _

_"What bond?" _Bankotsu said derisively, _"Winning is the bond. We don't bond with losers. Do you want to see South fall?" _

_"No, but-" _

_"Well, you're only the Inspector, aren't you? It's not up to you to decide." _Suddenly, Bankotsu's voice didn't sound so pleasant anymore.

_"No, but it's up to what I tell the Emperor!" _the Inspector retorted defiantly.

_"Okay, look," _Bankotsu lowered his voice, and Kagome strained to catch them, _"Will a hundred thousand yens make it better?" _

Silence. Kagome's jaw dropped open.

He was bribing him.

_"Why- I'm not the type to be bribed!" _the Inspector said, outraged.

_"Look, I know how hard your life is! Always working your back off for the Emperor, getting so little in return! You and I both know that no one is getting anything out of this. I'm only trying to help South here! If you do this, then you're doing the right thing." _

Silence. Kagome's hands were rapidly turning cold, as well as her insides.

The Inspector cleared his throat loudly. _"Ahem…well, I guess so. I'll think on it." _

_"Well, you take your time…remember, think carefully." _Bankotsu stretched on the word "carefully".

The men got up abruptly, and started for the entrance of the tent. Squelching down a gasp, Kagome rolled sideways, desperate to get out of their sight.

Her heart pounded crazily, as their voices grew louder, and louder. Perspiration drifted down her temples, and she held her breath, forcing herself not to utter a single sound.

"I'll come back tomorrow…we can talk, then." The Inspector's voice floated.

"All right. I look forward to it," Bankotsu's voice flowed in a refined tone.

The crinkling of grass and footsteps echoed, each of them like a bomb that exploded every time in Kagome's mind. Her hands curled into fierce fists.

From her position, she could see a hint of Bankotsu's shadow above her. His head swayed from side to side, as if checking if anyone was within the hearing range. She crossed her fingers.

After awhile, Bankotsu seemed satisfied, and he disappeared into the Tent again, humming a tune under his breath.

Her hands shaking slightly, Kagome started to crawl away gingerly-

"Oh, Kikyo," Bankotsu suddenly said seemingly to no one, stopping Kagome in her getaway, "Come out now, my darling."

Kagome's brows drew together in confusion.

Kikyo? Who's that? Who's he talking to?-

Her mind bounced, as a strange, feminine voice floated into her ears.

"Call me that one more time, and _die._"

"Ooh, touchy?" amusement flickered in Bankotsu's voice, "What are you so jumpy about? It's working, babe-"

_Swoosh. Swipe. Clunk. _

"God!" Bankotsu wheezed, "You really tried to kill me there, didn't you?"

"So, is Inu-Yasha still alive?" the girl said abruptly, her voice steely. Kagome's eyes broadened, and she strained to catch every word possible.

"Yes, I'm afraid so," Bankotsu said, and Kagome noted how he didn't add in 'darling' this time, "He's still out there somewhere…damn. I thought North was guts enough to finish him off once and for all. Well, no matter," his voice turned more cheerful, "I got his position now. Now we just have to knock that other General off his feet-"

The girl scoffed contemptuously, her voice thick with distrust. "You're forgetting. It's Inu-Yasha. As long as he's alive, he has a way of getting back-"

"But what can he possibly do? He's lost everything now-"

"Oh, trust me," the girl had a jeering tone in her voice, "When you're his ex-mate, you know he's made of stronger stuff than that-"

Kagome blinked.

And blinked again.

"And why would you choose that asshole in the first place?" Bankotsu said scornfully. "I mean, you could've selected a lot of better men…say me…" Kagome was pretty sure that he was winking and waggling his eyebrows right now.

"Shut up," the girl told him crisply, "You're the pot who's calling the kettle black."

Kagome could hear Bankotsu growl, his voice turning impatient. "Look, woman! I'm helping you here, and this is how you repay me? You wench-"

"Stuff it. I'm in no mood for this," the girl said coolly. Then, a soft swishing sound rafted into Kagome's ears, but she dared not to raise her head a bit.

A tiny, tinkling sound trickled Kagome's ears. Then, there was nothing.

"Fine!" suddenly Bankotsu bellowed, his voice full of venom and rage, "Go! I don't need you!"

There was no answer.

Kagome's hands quivered against the ground, and she willed them to calm down half-heartedly. Gingerly, she began to slip away, dragging her legs along in the grass. She could scarcely breathe.

When she was a good thirty meters away from the Tent, she let out the big breath of air that she's been holding, and stood up waveringly.

In a blink of eye, she ran towards her own tent, her chest heaving up and down.

_"Hojo!"_ she cried, as she burst into the tent.

Hojo looked up at her, a needle, a thread and a piece of fabric in his hands. He blinked. "Yes?"

"Look," she fell to her knees before him ardently, breathless, "My sick friend… he's dying! I have to go check on him! Please cover for me?"

Hojo was taken aback. "But-"

"Please!" Kagome pleaded, "What would you do, if your friend is dying?"

Hojo sighed, dejected. His lips thinned, and he gave a brief nod.

"Alright," he told her stoutly, "I will. You go, Higurashi."

A big grin cracked up Kagome's face, and she got to her feet, yelling: "Thanks so much, man! You're a real life saver!"

With that left suspended in the air, she charged out of the tent, and flurried through the air, her mind intent on getting to Inu-Yasha.

* * *

Inu-Yasha was burning his fish half-mindedly over the fire, when a familiar smell invaded his nostrils. Alerted, he raised his head, and his nose twitched. 

His heart leapt.

He smelt Kagome getting closer and closer to him, fear, anxiety, and desperation drifting in and out of her.

Hastily, he abandoned his fish, and rushed out of the shack.

His eyes widened, as Kagome came into his view, her face as white as a piece of parchment, and her chest was heaving up and down.

What had happened?

As Kagome neared him, she slipped on a wet lock of grass, and she fell forward with a frightened look on her face. Now scared himself, Inu-Yasha charged forward, and caught her before she could land on her face.

She was gasping, her scent of despair almost overwhelming Inu-Yasha. His heart bounced, and he demanded:

"What's wrong? You okay? What happened?"

"I…Inu-Yasha…" Kagome wheezed, and attempted to straighten herself up, "Bankotsu! He works for North!"

Inu-Yasha's eyes flew wide as saucers, and he shook her slightly. "What did you say?"

"He- he works for North! He bribed the Inspector, and he wants to replace the other General with his cousin!"

Inu-Yasha's hold on her turned vicious. "Replace Miroku?"

_Miroku…Miroku…_ that name made a click in Kagome's mind. With a start, she realized that she'd heard it from Sango during their first conversation. Of course! The General that Sango was talking about!

Suddenly, it all started to make sense, in a sickening, horrible way.

"Yes!" she nodded vigorously.

Inu-Yasha growled, but his voice was no more above a ragged hum. "How did you find out?" he snapped.

Suddenly, Kagome seized, and she grew very, very still.

"Kagome?" Inu-Yasha seized her shoulders; "Tell me! How did you find out?"

"I…" Kagome hesitated, and summoned up her words, "I heard him talking to Kikyo."

Inu-Yasha's grip on her relaxed, and his eyebrows slackened for a moment. Then, they drew together again, more brutally than ever, and his eyes stared straight forward.

Silence dawned on the two of them. And to Kagome, it was painful, and explosive. Inu-Yasha was dead quiet. She couldn't even hear him breathing.

Scared, Kagome raised her head, and attempted to peer into his eyes. His bangs were shading his eyes away, and Kagome could almost feel his fists shake against her sides.

Apprehension crept up her. "Inu-Yasha?"

Inu-Yasha emitted a soft growl, and raised his head suddenly. His eyes were rock hard, like two pools of amber lead.

"Are…you okay?" she whispered, faltering.

"Yeah," Inu-Yasha nodded, his eyes glancing down at her, "Feh! As if I give a damn," he said snippily.

Kagome looked at him silently, before she finally got up the courage to say: "She was your mate, isn't she?"

Inu-Yasha tensed. Then, he narrowed his eyes, his claws digging deeply into the flesh of his palms.

"Yes." He replied, almost defiantly. "And the stupidest mistake I've ever made in my life."

Kagome gazed into his eyes, her expression undecipherable. Finally, something flickered across her eyes, and she shook her head mildly.

"I don't think it's stupid." She replied.

Inu-Yasha's eyes clashed against her, he was beyond bewildered at her words.

"I think mistakes are meant to happen," Kagome said, her voice flowing like a piece of silky ribbon, "And when they do, you learn from them, and they teach you to be a little stronger, and make you who you are."

Inu-Yasha stared at her, and she haltered a little. Suddenly, she felt very on the spotlight, and talking about things that she could hardly even understand…

Her eyes widened inadvertently, as Inu-Yasha reached over slowly, and grasped her hand in his.

Her eyes bore into Inu-Yasha's, and suddenly her limbs grew weak at the feel of his hand, so calloused and big as it molded hers. It seemed to compose a thousand stories in her mind, than any word ever could.

"Inu-Yasha?" she squeaked.

"And they mess you up mundoly," Inu-Yasha said, his eyes searching hers, "But I guess. You learn something."

Kagome blinked slowly wordlessly, and a small, hesitate smile started to curl her lips up, as her eyes probed Inu-Yasha's. Inu-Yasha leaned closer, and Kagome's heart sped up. She attempted to squash down the hot feeling creeping up her cheeks rapidly.

She didn't know what the hell was going on, but she did wish that he could hold her hand a bit longer…

"What do you say," Inu-Yasha said out of the blue, dropping her hands, "Let's go visit Miroku?"

Kagome was taken aback. "Miroku?" She raised her eyebrows, perplexed.

"Yeah!" Inu-Yasha nodded with ardor, "We can figure out a plan together."

Apprehension dawned on Kagome, and she blinked dumbly, trying to recollect her posture as quickly as she could.

"Yeah! You're right!" she nodded zestfully, a bit too zestfully, "L…Let's go!"

"But," a small smirk overtook Inu-Yasha's face, "Aren't you _scared_ that Bankotsu will cook you for your disappearance?"

"Oh yeah, I care about that _so_ much right now." Kagome replied, equally as sarcastically.

"Feh," Inu-Yasha got to his feet instantly, "That's good to know." He offered a hand to Kagome, "Jump on."

Kagome shook her head. "No," she told him.

"Why?" Inu-Yasha was taken aback.

"Because you should dress up a bit before you go," Kagome replied, crossing her arms.

"Dress up-" Inu-Yasha frowned in confusion, but comprehension slowly dusked in him.

"No, I'm not going to wear a disguise, if that's what you're thinking! No way!" he told her resolutely.

…

"I can't believe I'm wearing a disguise!" Inu-Yasha growled, as he flurried through the air with Kagome on his back.

"Oh, it's alright," Kagome attempted to comfort him, "It doesn't look that bad…"

"Not that bad?" Inu-Yasha thundered, "I'm not one-eyed, dammit! Why am I wearing an eye patch like some damned pirates?"

"Well, that eye patch happens to make you look dark and mysterious!" Kagome retorted.

"No it doesn't! It makes me look one-eyed-"

"And if you don't watch the road, you're going to be no-eyed!"

Inu-Yasha growled in annoyance, and attempted to concentrate on getting ahead. _Oh, the nerve…_

His nose suddenly twitched, as an unpleasant stink started to rile it, and he squinted his eyes against it.

Kagome noticed his antics, and asked: "What's wrong-"

But before she could finish her sentence, a stench started to burn her nose, making her gag slightly.

"Do you smell that?" Inu-Yasha snapped.

"Obviously!"

"What the hell is it?"

"It's coming from ahead!"

"Ah…it makes my eyes water!"

Kagome's heart did a few queasy somersaults, and the smell intensified as they rushed forward, but in her eyes, she could see nothing but the bountiful green grass, land, and the azure sky above…

Her eyes darted around, scanning over the sight. The smell turned downright unbearable, and she pressed her nose madly into Inu-Yasha's haori, her eyes open with alert.

Her eyes traveled over a huge lock of brown grass ahead of them. The grass looked withered.

Then, the quantity of the burnt grass started to widen, and widen, until it covered most of the ground in Kagome's vision.

Inu-Yasha grew very, very still, and Kagome made an interesting sound in the back of her throat.

The stench washed over them again, and again. In a slow motion, their gaze lingered on the slewed men splayed across the ground, their clothes stained with the same sickening hue of the grass, and their limbs were mangled across the ground, their insides splattered outside, mice and worms eating at them.

Kagome made a whimper, and she struggled out of Inu-Yasha's grip, and collided against the ground harshly. She began to empty her stomach vehemently.

Inu-Yasha pinched his eyes shut, and turned away, his face turning slightly green. Sure, he'd seen slaughter plenty of times before, but this was downright savage…

He stood by the scene rigidly, his fists clenched into brutal grips, while Kagome was by his side, retching.

"God…god…" Kagome was whimpering, and her body wouldn't stop trembling violently.

Inu-Yasha couldn't stand the scene a second longer, or he would throw up, too. He turned away, and knelt down by Kagome, rubbing small circles on her back.

"C'mon," he was saying, and his head was starting to swim from the overpowering smell, "Let's get out of here…"

Kagome choked, and coughed, and her eyes were screwed shut. "Please," she gasped.

Without another word, Inu-Yasha grabbed her up by the shoulders, and flung her onto his back. His eyebrows furrowed in concentration, and his eyes turned steely.

In the speed of darkness, he charged through the air on his tiptoes, desperate to dodge the corpses; their figures blurred through the space…

The stench was slowly beginning to evaporate, and free them from its grasp as they escaped further, and further. Slowly, Inu-Yasha let out a big, shaking breath, his heart pounding inside his ribs.

"You okay?" he asked Kagome.

"Uh," Kagome moaned, her voice muffled, "I'll never eat for another week…"

Despite the situation, Inu-Yasha felt a wry grin tugging at his lips. "Okay, but you'll be pretty hungry then-"

"Don't say hungry!" Kagome burst, her face turning green again. Inu-Yasha was at a loss.

"No! Don't you dare throw up over me!" he warned, beads of sweat trailing down his temples.

Kagome glared at him weakly.

Inu-Yasha sighed deeply, and swallowed. "What the hell was that, anyway? They didn't look like soldiers…"

Kagome groaned. "Can we please not talk about that?"

"We won't," Inu-Yasha assured her, "We're already at Miroku's site…"

Feebly, Kagome raised her head, and her eyes swept around. She saw a bunch of white tents behind a gate beneath the hill ahead; some of the tents were burnt or torn down. Dots of men were visible between the tents, trudging around, and conversing with each other.

Hope was starting to well up in Kagome's chest.

Soon, they reached the gate. Inu-Yasha reached out a fist, and knocked against the gate, clearing his throat.

"I should probably get down now," Kagome said gruffly, and her feet touched the ground. She released Inu-Yasha, and swayed a little. But she stood on her feet.

The seconds ticked by, and impatiently Inu-Yasha knocked on the door again. Finally, the shutter for peeking scraped open, revealing a pair of charcoal, dubious eyes.

"What do you want?" a voice rasped.

"To see your General, Miroku." Replied Inu-Yasha.

"We don't take visitors. Go away." The shutter started to close again. Growling in frustration, Inu-Yasha thudded his fist against the door.

"Let me in!"

The shutter closed.

"Hey, come back here, you little weasel!" Inu-Yasha yelled at the gate, and stomped his feet.

"Umm…Inu-Yasha?" Kagome prodded.

"You little weasel and worm! Come back here, and I'll give you a good thrashing! I-"

"Inu-Yasha…"

"Come back here, you hear me? I'm gonna beat you up so bad, you're gonna cry for your-"

"INU-YASHA!" Kagome lost it.

Inu-Yasha jumped, and whirled around at her. "What?!"

"You're scaring him!" Kagome snapped, and glowered at him sullenly.

"So what?" Inu-Yasha snarled, "He should be scared-"

Kagome groaned, and pushed Inu-Yasha aside. "Let me handle this!"

Ignoring Inu-Yasha, she knocked on the door again, and cried out: "Please let us in! We come in peace! This is General Inu-Yasha, and he would like to talk to General Miroku-"

"Yeah, and I'm Oompa Loompa! Be gone, you vermin!" the voice snapped from within.

An interesting vein was starting to pop on Kagome's forehead, and Inu-Yasha guffawed. "Hahaha! Real smooth!"

"That's it!" Kagome exploded, pointing at the door, "Come out now! You and me, right now!"

"Now, Kagome," Inu-Yasha told her jauntily, his lips twitching terribly, "I think you're scaring him!"

"Well," Kagome huffed, "He should be!"

Inu-Yasha started cracking up, and thudded his fist against the gate hysterically, doubling over.

"You don't know how pathetic it is…when you make…_threats! Ahahahahaha!"_ he squeaked.

Very scared now, Kagome started to edge away from him…

"Who goes there? Inu-Yasha?" Suddenly, a voice called out from within the fort, freezing Inu-Yasha up. Kagome breathed a sigh of relief.

"Miroku?" Inu-Yasha shouted back.

Silence. Then, Miroku's voice was filled with doubt, and hesitation, as he replied:

"Are you the real Inu-Yasha?"

Inu-Yasha was taken aback, and he glowered at the hapless gate. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"How do I really know who you are?" Miroku shouted, "If you're Inu-Yasha, then what's my birthday?"

Inu-Yasha rolled his eyes.

"Your birthday is January first!" he snapped impatiently, "And your name is Miroku because you were born on the same day as _Mi Le Fo (1)_, and you're a hermit who's asking every woman you see to bear your child-"

"Okay! Point taken!" Miroku cried.

Inu-Yasha glared. "Now you tell _Oompa Loompa_ over there to open the gate before I really hurt him!"

_"Don't hurt me!"_ A voice squeaked from within, "I'm just a lowly guard! I only make three thousand a month!"

"You're overpaid! Now open up!"

With a dull screech, the wooden posts of the gate scraped the ground, and both of the sides began to part. The gap revealed three men standing by, straining with their efforts to heave the gate apart.

Miroku emerged behind the gate, his calm expression turning joyous as his eyes trained on Inu-Yasha. Inu-Yasha smirked, and stepped forward, with Kagome trailing behind him.

Suddenly, Kagome felt very weird, and out of place.

What was she doing with two Generals?

"Inu-Yasha!" Miroku smiled, and stopped before the said hanyou. "All is well with you, I hope?"

"Things are all right, I guess." Inu-Yasha grumbled. Actually, things couldn't have gotten any worse, if Kagome hadn't shown up.

"Is something wrong with your eye?" Miroku asked concernedly, eyeing the eye patch.

Kagome shrugged in a 'Don't-look-at-me!' fashion as Inu-Yasha glared at her.

"Well, I missed quite a lot," Miroku sighed remorsefully, shaking his head, "But I heard that you were captured by North, then rescued miraculously from the dead…"

Inu-Yasha snatched off the eye patch, and raised his eyebrows. "Sounds like you missed quite a lot,"

Miroku sighed, and regarded Inu-Yasha. "I'm just glad you're okay, mate." He gave Inu-Yasha's shoulder a pat.

Inu-Yasha "feh-ed", and for the first time, Miroku took notice of the girly lad behind him. He peered hard. "Who's that?"

Kagome backed away instinctively, and her eyes wavered slightly. Apprehensively, she bowed, and muttered: "General Miroku, Dayu Higurashi, at your service."

Inu-Yasha rolled his eyes in faint annoyance. _'How come she never bowed to me!…'_

"Oh, no need for formalities like that," Miroku shook his hand in a placating manner, and peered at Kagome inquisitively. "Have I ever seen you before?"

"No, I'm afraid not, General," Kagome murmured.

"Are you a soldier?"

"Yes."

"Well, no offence intended, but may I ask what is your business here?" Miroku scrutinized Kagome.

Kagome's cheeks instantly started to burn, and she couldn't find an appropriate answer. Luckily, Inu-Yasha came to her rescue.

"She's with me," he told Miroku.

Then, his eyes widened at what he'd just said.

"She?" Miroku frowned slightly, confused.

So much for the rescue…

"He!" Inu-Yasha told him, impatience flooding through his voice, "You heard wrong."

Miroku glanced at him, and then gave Kagome a curious look. Deciding the drop the matter, he turned away. "Come on into my tent," he said, "We have a lot to catch up on."

"You bet we do." Inu-Yasha answered harshly, "Let's start with that bunch of corpses lying a couple of hills away."

"Corpse?" Miroku gaped at him, like he was genuinely shocked by this piece of news.

"Yeah!" Inu-Yasha's eyebrows arched, as he seated himself down, Kagome beside him, "You don't know that? They're probably soldiers, or villagers-"

"No way!" Miroku shook his head, aghast, "We've already counted and buried the dead soldiers and villagers…everyone of them! There's nobody that we left out…"

An involuntary shudder jolted through Inu-Yasha's body, and his mind buzzed. "Then what in seven hells was that?"

Kagome was silent beside him. She didn't utter a single sound.

"I don't know," Miroku shook his head gravely, "Maybe we should go check it out-"

"NO!" Inu-Yasha cried, "Unless you want to lose your meal for three days…"

Miroku grunted, and hastily dropped the matter. Inu-Yasha crossed his arms, and his eyes beheld Miroku.

"So, what's happened to you?" he demanded, "I've been in the dumps…did you get attacked badly?"

Miroku's lips pursed, and his eyes suddenly held a very ragged edge to them.

"Hai," he nodded, "But North had also lost quite a few people from the battle too… the soldiers are really more experienced that we've given them credit for." He said with a laugh.

However, Inu-Yasha didn't see the humor in this. "So generally, we were beaten very badly?"

"In a way, yes!" Miroku replied brashly, his eyes dark with remorse and emotions. "We failed…"

Inu-Yasha snorted, so loudly that both Miroku and Kagome turned their heads to stare at him, startled.

"We didn't fail!" Inu-Yasha retorted passionately, "We…we just both made mistakes, all right? We didn't lose everything! Mistakes are meant to happen…" he said reminiscently, "Sometimes, they're meant to be made, to teach you a lesson, and make you a little stronger…and better."

Kagome lowered her head swiftly, so they couldn't see the small, pleased smile that was overtaking her face.

Miroku was quiet for a moment. Then, with an inaudible sigh, he buried his head into his hands, and laughed bitterly. Inu-Yasha noted a piece of rag was bandaged around his right hand.

"Right." Miroku said.

Inu-Yasha frowned. "Look, are you with me, or not?"

"With you?" Miroku's head bolted up, and his eyes shone ardently, "Hell yeah! I'm with you every step of the way to annihilate those North bastards."

Inu-Yasha blinked, a bit astounded at the unusual venom in Miroku's voice.

"So, what's your plan? I heard you're no longer the General." Miroku spat, "And my soldiers are either dead or injured, and we're running short of recruits, and weapons, and strategy-"

Inu-Yasha's eyes narrowed.

"-And we're running out of everything! Give it up, Inu-Yasha!"

Inu-Yasha's mouth fell open, and he tensed. "What did you say?" he said quietly.

"I said give it up!" repeated Miroku.

"Give it up?" Inu-Yasha shook his head slightly, not understanding, "How can we give up? We're the Generals, we train, we've got South depending on _us_-"

"Yeah!" Miroku shouted, his eyes glazing over in fury, "And whom do we depend on? I'm going to be killed, you're off, what difference does it make-"

_"What the hell's gotten into you?!" _yelled Inu-Yasha.

Kagome watched the transit between Inu-Yasha and Miroku, her eyes broad.

"What the hell's gotten into me? What the hell's gotten into you-"

"What is _wrong_ with you? Why are you talking like a baka-"

"Baka! Hah! You-"

Kagome couldn't take it anymore. Slowly, anger, and frustration was beginning to overwhelm her, making her lose her shyness.

She put two fingers to her lips, and whistled piercingly.

Both of them froze abruptly.

"Calm down!" she told them, her voice tranquil, "You won't get anything solved through arguing…"

"It's his fault!" Inu-Yasha snarled. Kagome glowered at him sternly, and he turned away with a "Feh!"

Miroku exhaled shakily. "You're right," he said, swallowing, "I'm sorry- I kind of lost myself there. I didn't mean it."

Kagome sighed inaudibly, her eyes sweeping over Miroku's tense face, observing him. Miroku was peering down at his right hand, a small scowl creasing his brows.

"Is something about your right hand that's troubling you, General Miroku?" Kagome asked; her voice hushed.

"Yes," Miroku took a deep breath, and exhaled it. "Yes. Take a look."

He began to untie the knot around the bandage, and snatched it off his hand.

Inu-Yasha's eyes widened, and Kagome sucked in a breath.

"How…"

"An aftermath of the battle," Miroku told them quietly, "And this hole is going to suck my entire being into oblivion, soon."

"H- how soon?" stammered Inu-Yasha.

"I don't know," Miroku picked the rag off the ground, and began to tie it around his hand again.

Kagome put a hand to her lips, and her eyes fluttered close, before they reopened again. Her brain turned over and over restlessly, as something obscure was starting to fog up inside it. She attempted to grasp at it, but all she got was emptiness.

"Maybe it's not my place to question," she said haltingly, and the other two turned their attention on her, "But may I ask how you've gotten that wound?"

Miroku's eyes brushed over her face, as if deciding if she were trustworthy or not. Kagome sat rigidly; attempting to ignore how hot her face was getting from embarrassment.

"I'm not sure," Miroku answered eventually, his voice careful and slow, "It felt like it got pierced by something…"

Kagome's eyes broadened involuntarily.

_Pierced… _

Suddenly clicked in her brains.

"So, what's your plan now?" Miroku was asking.

"Let's start, one-by-one," Inu-Yasha grumbled.

The words pushed at Kagome's throat, struggling to burst out. But she bit her tongue, and choked the words back.

_What if that's a stupid plan? _She asked herself. _Don't embarrass yourself… you have no business here, remember? _

"So…we're missing a lot of things," Miroku buried his head into his hand, and mused, "We're missing people, we don't have a fund for new weapons…"

Kagome was sweating now.

_Say it, Kagome! Say it! _

She bit on her lower lip surreptitiously, and her mind was torn. It was like two voices inside her head, battling with each other.

_The first voice: _'Okay, so what if I'm just an outsider here? That doesn't mean I can't say anything! That'd just prove to Miroku that I truly have no business being here… after all; _Inu-Yasha_ brought me here in the first place, so what am I afraid of?'

_The second voice:_ 'Uh, hello! You're just a lowly maggot soldier! You have no right to tell the General what to do! Plus, what do you know, anyway?'

_The first voice (indignantly):_ 'Oh yeah, I'm just a lowly maggot soldier, am I? I doubt that. I always consider myself quite special.'

_The second voice: _' What makes you think you are? Just go-'

_The first voice_: ' Oh, shut up, you! I'm not listening to you anymore!'

_The second voice:_ 'Fine! Hurl it out, if you dare! And don't you regret it!'

Kagome perked up, and she listened to the conversation between the two intently.

"Yes, and I do know that Bankotsu is planning something. I know it, from the first moment I saw him in a meeting." Miroku was saying.

Inu-Yasha sighed, his breath a growl. "If only I can get the Emperor to trust me again…"

Miroku's head bowed, and his brain revolved wearily. He was so tired.

He knew that his position as a General was wobbling badly, too. Even though nobody had reported that he'd been seen with a Northern woman…uh…man, doesn't mean that he's not incompetent…he was even a traitor…

Kagome cleared her throat, and clenched her sweating palms firmly in her lap. Her mind was made up. Her mouth opened, and the words came out before she could put a stop to them.

"Please pardon my frankness," she said stoutly, and they whirled their heads around, and stared at her, "If I may offer a humble word or two."

Miroku cocked his head to the right inquisitively. "Go ahead."

"I couldn't help but have overheard that you're running out of weapons, and recruits, as well as hearts," Kagome raised her head, and her eyes met Miroku's evenly, then Inu-Yasha's, "I may have a plan that may be use to you… one that doesn't require a lot of soldiers, but you can get a lot of weapons."

Miroku blinked, stunned. Inu-Yasha stared at Kagome wordlessly. Right now, Kagome's head felt positively volcanic on top of her shoulders.

_Stupid! Stupid! _Her brain was screaming at her blindly, _now they think you're self-conceited, and don't know your place… _

"Do tell." Miroku leaned back, and watched Kagome with beady eyes.

Taking that as an encouragement, Kagome turned more resolute.

"North always attacks us, so maybe we can lure them to attack this time, without actually attacking us." She finished in one breathless sentence.

Miroku's eyes gleamed, and Inu-Yasha gave Kagome a fathomless look.

"And…what I mean, is," Kagome tried to untangle the mess that was cogging her brain, and speak fluently, "We can set up some things that convince them to be us, and when they attack the things…we can collect their weapons later…" she trailed off, desperately hoping to get some sort of reaction out of the two.

Silence. Suddenly, Miroku chuckled, his voice raucous, and with mirth. Inu-Yasha joined in.

Kagome gaped at them, lost in the mud. What was so funny?

"Bloody brilliant!" Miroku exclaimed, and shook his head candidly, "Simple, yet classic."

Inu-Yasha calmed down, and added in, "Where did you go and think of that, Higurashi?"

"I," Kagome turned sheepish; "It's Chinese novel that my mother used to read to me when I was small…the leader of an army used scarecrows on the boats, and in the fog, their enemies couldn't tell if that were real people or not, and the drumming and war cries convinced them…and then, their enemies began to shoot arrows and poisoned darts at the scarecrows…and when the army retreated, they had a hundred thousand arrows on the scarecrows in total…and…" she trailed off, dazed, and greatly relieved.

"Really?" Miroku answered, his eyes wide, "Is that _Sun Zi Bing Fa_ you've read? The one with one-hundred-and-eight plots and outwitted battle stories?"

"Uh, no," Kagome shook her head self-consciously, "I read it in a go-around chapter in _San Go Yan Ye_, but it might have come from Sun Zi Bing Fa…"

Inu-Yasha's gaze trained on Kagome fixatedly, and he blinked. "You read that book, too?" he blurted.

"Yes." Answered Kagome.

"Hmm," Inu-Yasha suddenly looked at Kagome with new eyes, "Really? Did you read _Yuan's Ana _too? That one's based on San Guo Yan Ye!"

"Yes, I read that one, too," Kagome pondered hard, "Isn't that the one about the early Japan warring state, and the tremendous torn between love and loyalty?"

Inu-Yasha nodded vigorously. "Right! My most favorite part is when a jealous concubine poisoned the Emperor's lover, he was by the river, hoping to end himself right there-"

"No way!" Kagome contradicted, "That was sad! That was my least favorite part!"

Miroku was slightly taken aback at the ease that Inu-Yasha used when conversing with this little lad. Maybe there was more to the lad than meets the eye…

"Um," he cleared his throat, disrupting the two; "I think you're getting a _little_ bit off the topic here…"

Kagome braced herself immediately, and Inu-Yasha turned away, disgruntled. "Right."

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Inu-Yasha?" Miroku requested, as a hint of conspiring, devious smirk began to flood over his features.

"Will you bear my child?" Inu-Yasha blinked.

Miroku's face turned beet red, and he slapped at his forehead hotly to get rid of the nasty image. "NO! I mean the battle plan against North!"

Kagome chewed on the inside of her cheeks, and her stomach was starting to hurt from choking back her giggling…

"Haha! You should have seen the look on your face!" Inu-Yasha guffawed atrociously, doubling over and wheezing and rasping. Miroku gaped at him, and looked to Kagome for help. Kagome's face was stiff, and she shrugged rigidly.

"You haven't changed a bit, have you?" Miroku barked at Inu-Yasha.

"Why the hell should I?" Inu-Yasha countered.

Miroku folded his arms against his chest crossly. "Glad you can make some humor out of this."

* * *

"So, all set up?" Hiten placed a hand at his waist, and his eyes twinkled with triumph. He could taste victory already, extra sweet in his mouth. 

"Yes," the Spy was bowed before Hiten, his voice deadly calm, "We set up bombs all around South. But an accident happened, and a bomb exploded before we could get it under control. Some of our men were blasted into smithereens."

"I regret that," Hiten said lightly, "But as long as we're going to bomb South into oblivion, their sacrifices are greatly honored. So," his head leaned forward in avid anticipation, "When will the setups be all ready, and ready to go?"

"Tonight, General Hiten. When South is sleeping with their guards down, we can light up the bombs. They'll be powerless as to stop it."

Hiten threw back his head, and chuckled uproariously, utterly delighted. "Bombs. What a wonderful creation!"…

Koga listened to the conversation from outside intently, and his whole body was taut. His hands were slowly curling into angry fists against the wall. He narrowed his eyes.

_This son of a bitch! He didn't even consult me on this!_ _He must want to keep all the glory to himself when the Emperor rewards him! _

Koga spat at the ground, and wiped the back of his hand across his mouth heatedly. So Hiten wanted to take all the credit, did he?

Well, he wasn't about to let that asshole. How dared Hiten always try to overrule him? Well, he was about to let Hiten get beaten at his own game, and kiss his sweet ass.

But he also wanted South to get bombed, didn't he? That would mean the end of Inu-Yasha…and also the girl…

His eyes dropped, as his heart suddenly began to feel like something was squeezing at him obnoxiously. He squirmed, and slowly began to walk away from the building.

He wouldn't stop thinking about her… day and night.

He remembered the way that she'd risked her life for another guy when he first met her, the feel of her soft hand on his, the way that she'd faced and outwitted his whole army with tranquility when she was putting herself near the brink of death… she was like a beautiful blossom that stood out in the mad swirls of ocean water, serene, against the current, brawny with vitality, and gorgeous.

He'd never spent a single night, without dreaming of her face, smiling back at him happily, and her mouth forming the words: "I'm here, Koga…and I'm here for you. Yes, I conquered a whole army, and now I'm surrendering to you…"

_Surrendering to him… _just that thought made him feel very, very aroused. He had never felt so… curious, before. He was dying to look through the inners of a strong woman like her, a woman that doesn't come along in generations.

His fierce scowl began to slacken gradually, little by little.

He was in love with her.

Then, his eyebrows rushed together down to the center again, and the steely gleam inside his eyes began to flare in volumes, like a star that was burning fuels. Slowly, his mind began to rearrange itself, untangling it from the webs of fire that was gouging at it.

He didn't care what happened to Inu-Yasha, or South. To hell with them. But he wasn't about to let his woman get hurt.

She was too precious, to be snatched away, and trampled upon carelessly.

* * *

1) _Mi Le Fo: _The Chinese/Japanese God/Kami, originated by the Indian Culture. Mi Le Fo is said to be a hermit who'd practiced to caltivate vital energy, and his spirit was reincarnated into a body in a sack 

2) Sun Zi Bing Fa>>: A Chinese battle strategy book that was written in the Chun/Qiu Warring States.

3) San Go Yan Ye>>: A classic Chinese novel about the Warring States, mentioned in chapter 2.

4) Yuan's Ana>>: A famous Japanese novel about the feudal life, concentrating on mostly the wars and the tumultuous, heart-wrenching love affairs…


	9. His Beautiful, Fierce Sculpture Part I

I got my chap 9 and 10 back, thank to Mily! :D I'm so happy

**Chapter 9. His Beautiful, Fierce Sculpture: Part I**

_Hoot, hoot._

A weighty blanket of quietness shifted in the air, suffocating all that were within its grasp, until it squeezed so much oxygen out of one's lung that one could scarcely breathe. It was so still, so motionless, that left one's heart beating noisily, and made the fine hairs on one's neck bristle.

_Hoot, hoot._

The essences of dry leaves rattled along with the hushed wind, cackling warily, as if singing along to the otherworldly music that was being produced by the owls of the moonlight.

Cheez fretted, and his clothes rippled with his fidgeting. Almost protectively, he tightened his already stout grasp on his spear fork, and his whole form was taut, and crispy, that it seemed ready to snap any second from the strain.

"Chang?" he whispered raucously, unable to endure the silence a moment longer.

The noise of rustles of movement riveted into his ears, and Chang cleared his throat gruffly.

"Yeah?"

"This place gives me the creeps." Cheez observed roughly, his eyes darting from side to side, attempting to scan as much territory as his vision allowed.

"I know," Chang replied, his voice streaked with contempt, "I don't like it here. Hiten's such a friggin' bastard."

"I agree with you, whole-heartedly." Cheez nodded; his voice light as a breeze. Then, the both of them roared.

_"You're to be guards at the gate,"_ Chang mimicked fiercely, strutting a hilarious pose of Hiten's folded arms and pursed lips, imitating him, _"Since our last two guards died?consider this a great honor!"_ he squeaked the word "honor" so indignantly, as if it somehow stuffed him up with helium.

"Oh, _honor_," Cheez scoffed, his face twisted into an incredulous sneer, "My foot up his _ass._"

Then, they both cracked up at the image of Hiten getting his ass kicked.

"And, and," Chang raised his hand, as if preventing his mirth from exploding, "After we boot his ass, we can stick his face in the mud, tear up his throat, and put makeup all over his face!"

"And put a pot of powder and rouge over his cheeks, and then castrate him!" Cheez wheezed.

They felt like they were going to die from their severe case of laughing, rasping and squealing.

"Wait!" Chang suddenly gasped out, and as if in distrust, he narrowed his eyes at Cheez. "How'd you know so much about women's makeup, anyway?"

Something akin to devilish flicked across Cheez's eyes, and he lifted his hand deviously, biting down on the inside of his cheeks.

"Let's see," he counted his fingers solemnly, "I was once a drag queen, a gay man, a woman, you know the drill?quot; he trailed off, and glanced up at Chang with a suggestive look in his eyes.

"Oh my GAWD man get AWAY from me!" Chang burst out in panic, and his eyes were round as balloons as his lips quivered, as he raised a palm between him and Cheez, as if trying to shield Cheez's evilness away from him.

Cheez bombarded in laughter, and clutched at his sides for support. "Haha! Haha! You shoulda seen that expression on your face! Hahahahahahahaha!"

Chang's face burst into pinkness, and he glared weakly. Sullenly, he crossed his arms, and whipped around to the other side.

"You're crazy." He decided.

"And I enjoy every minute of it!" Cheez declared happily, fighting the urge to just bounce to the front of Chang and moon him to show what "crazy" was like-

All of a sudden, he screeched to a stop, and inhaled sharply, his eyes wide with alert. Chang glanced at him in utter puzzlement, and was very perplexed at his sudden shift in his insane mood.

"What's up?" he demanded simply, knowing that no further words were required.

Cheez didn't answer for a moment. Instead, he gingerly leaned his head forward, and his mouth fell open in concentration as his eyes steeled into hard iciness and fixation, as his gaze trained on something a distance away.

"Do you see it?" he said, a bit haltingly. His voice was so quiet; that one would have gotten the notion that he was talking more to himself.

More confused than ever, Chang began to grow anxious, and downright frustrated. What could Cheez see that he could not? He looked in the same direction that Cheez was peering at, and strained his eyes. Even with the aid of the flame flickering and gleam of the moon above them, it was still very hard to make out things that were far away. But he could tell that Cheez was staring at the water of the ocean that stretched endlessly a hill away from them.

"Quit messing with me, man, and tell me what you see!" Chang demanded harshly, unable to take the stress a moment longer.

_"Oh Kami!" _Suddenly, Cheez bounced, and his posture turned downright alarmed, and defensive, frightening Chang. _"Do you hear that?!"_ he yelled blindly.

"What? What?" Chang fought the urge to jump growl madly and strangle Cheez right there.

"The dots! The war cries! They're so tiny, but do you hear them?" Cheez clasped a hand over his mouth, and his eyes were promptly becoming sore for not blinking for so long.

"No!" Chang cried, and his ears perked up. But all he could catch were the chimes of the midnight wind.

"Well, of course!" Cheez announced defiantly, his features radiating superiority, "I'm a demon, and you're a human, so of course you don't have my seeing and hearing!"

Chang didn't know if he should be greatly insulted and kill Cheez right there, or be alerted at what he was saying. Cheez was such a good actor and insane man sometimes, that he couldn't distinguish reality from his little imagination-

He suddenly tensed, and gasped aloud, as onyx dots began to emerge into his vision, brimming over the black horizon of the great ocean.

His hands clenched into fierce fists, and for a moment, he felt so stunned, that he was standing in his spot, dazed.

A buzzing sound began to swarm his ears, very, very faintly, but he caught it nonetheless. His heart skipped two beats, as it came crashing down upon him, in one tremendous, exhilarating wave.

He could tell that ominous, peculiar sound anytime, anywhere.

Suddenly, the breath seemed to have been knocked out of his lungs. Dumbfounded, he grabbed Cheez's sleeve, and yanked at it harshly.

"Go wake the soldiers," he whispered, his breathing ragged, "And gather up the weapons. We're under attack."

"Oh my Gawd!" Cheez yelled, and hugged his head, as if ducking from great terror, "IT'S INU-YASHA AND HE'S COME BACK TO HAUNT US!"

"No you baka!_ Go wake up the soldiers!_"

Cheez hyperventilated, and mumbled something under his breath about "This is not happening to us!" but, not knowing what else to do, he clumsily complied, and scurried away as quickly as his feet could carry him.

**"UNDER ATTACK! UNDER ATTACK! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!"**

His piercing volume rang sharply throughout the dull sky.

Chang stood rooted to his spot, unaware that his hands were trembling violently against his sides. His insides seemed to freeze into icicles, and he was helpless, save for watching as the dots approached, and approached, until their blurred, misty images began to unfold themselves.

His jaw slackened. He shook his head, in denial. He coughed, and choked on his saliva. And he shook his head some more, his head bobbing inharmoniously.

"It _can't_ be." He stuttered.

The shady ghost flowed a distance ahead of him, the shadow's hair carefree and wild with joy, as they whipped about his face in the song of the wind.

_"Inu-Yasha?"_

Chang's breaths quickened, and quickened, as a sluggish drumming rifled through the air, along with the war cries of _"Die! Die!"_ that intensified, and intensified, as the dots grew huger, and huger, until they were blotting out a good mass of the bountiful view ahead. Each of the cries was a bomb that erupted through the air, disturbing the serenity that the night was shedding over the Earth.

He panicked.** "WAKE UP, GODDAMN IT!" **he joined in Cheez's desperate calling, while despairingly keeping an eye on the army, rapidly advancing towards them, like the ghosts of the darkness.

Grumbles and creaking were heard behind him, along with the chorus of Cheez's wheezing and stuttering.

He shuddered, as the cries and drumming grew even louder, louder than ever, so loud that they almost overwhelmed his heart. Perspiration ran down his temples in rivers, and he whipped around to grab weapons himself, stumbling and nearly tripping.

Soldiers filed out of the gate, grasping onto the variety of weapons in their hands like they were their lifelines. Their hands were quivering violently, their faces white, and some of them still hardly rubbed the sleep out of their eyes. But all traces of drowsiness fled them the instant that their eyes clashed against the view ahead of them.

"Kami." A soldier mumbled, and his grip around his bow and arrows turned vicious. "Should we fire at them?"

"Fuck, yes! What the hell are you waiting for?" Hiten screamed, as he charged through the air, a bow and a clutter of poisonous arrows slung wildly across his shoulders. He flurried towards the bank of the ocean, and his face set in a fierce scowl of determination, his eyes gleaming fire. "They're asking for their own death. _Follow me, men!_"

Koga trailed after Hiten heatedly, griping his set of archery savagely. Wordlessly, he positioned himself beside Hiten, and readied his weapons steadily, his eyes narrowing into dangerous slits.

The soldiers whipped out their arrows, and lifted their bows, aiming them at the army a distance away. The strings on their bows snapped simultaneously.

"Ready?" Koga breathed.

Without answering, Hiten emitted:

**_"FIRE!"_**

Hundreds of arrows were released, and they rained through the air with the speed of darkness, leaving hundreds of trails of shadows that glided smoothly across the water behind them.

Every men watched, their chests heaving with anticipation, their eyes wide as saucers as they strained to peer if they'd hit their targets.

The war cries ebbed for a moment. Hiten moistened his dry lips, and he shifted his weight from left to right cautiously.

"I think we hit them." Koga observed, straightening his posture rigidly, as his bow drooped to the side flabbily.

As soon as the words escaped his mouth, the drumming and the war cries returned with a fierce force, now louder than ever, and deafening the sky. The soldiers' mouths fell open.

**_"FIRE AGAIN!"_** Hiten roared, sheen of sweat now glittering on his forehead. The soldiers complied.

* * *

Inu-Yasha sat back on the boat, beating the drum with one hand, and resting his head lazily on his propped up elbow. Miroku's soldiers continued chanting, drumming and shouting around him; producing an impressive volume that chilled him to the marrow of his bones. 

He watched, in contentment, as he saw that the scarecrows ahead of them were getting attacked, and beaten rather brutally.

"Ah, life is good." He sighed. "I have to admit, this is really amusing."

"What's so amusing about people getting beaten up?" Kagome said snippily, before she continued her chanting along with the soldiers, and struck the drums for all she was worth.

"They're not people, _Dayu. _They're scarecrows."

"I know. Still, it's crude!"

"Sure." Inu-Yasha rolled his eyes.

Miroku watched the two with mild interest. Again, he swayed his head from side to side, to dismiss the nagging feeling that something wasn't right.

"Anyways, I think we've gathered enough," he observed, as his hand was swiftly growing sore from hitting the drum for so long, "If we receive anymore arrows, the boats will sink."

Inu-Yasha nodded, in agreement. A flicker of smile flitted past his features, and he leaned back and crossed his arms, as if admiring the magnificent scene ahead of him. "It was a good plan. They fell for it like単ooses."

"Geese." Miroku corrected automatically.

"Shut up."

Miroku shrugged, and turned his head around to stare at the boats ahead of them again. "So卻hall we take our grand depart?" a glint of mischief flicked in his eyes as he said this.

"Of course. They got their laugh, and now it's us who's laughing."

* * *

Hiten threw back his head, and laughed harshly, making the audience around him wonder if he'd finally gone off the rocker. 

"What the hell is so funny?" Koga demanded impatiently, irritation flooding throughout his voice.

"See, they're leaving," Hiten heaved, and his eyes beginning to glister in a cold, murderous rage as freckles of moonlight spattered in them, "We've been tricked, I feel. **You bakas!**" he suddenly screamed, "Didn't I tell you to **_stop_** firing, after the third round?"

"N-no," a soldier told him timidly, "You t-told us to fire?quot;

Off, the soldier's head came.

Scandalized gasps, and frightened muffled broke out of the men, as they stumbled back, and gaped with bewildered looks at the slewed man across the ground. Even Koga winced.

"Hiten, that was not necessary." He told him evenly, his tone diverging defiance, and a poorly concealed rage that slithered beneath it.

"I told you fools not to mess with me!" Hiten roared, neglecting Koga like he was a piece of garbage under his shoe, "And look what you've done!"

Not a single word was uttered from the men, and slowly, Koga's fists began to shake with silent fury. He recklessly managed to keep his temper in check. The last thing that they needed was the slash Hiten to pieces right there.

"Well, no matter," Hiten nodded his head, and then swayed it from side to side, as if attempting to soothe himself, "It's okay! We set up bombs around them. I ordered the men to stay there, until they were sure that every last bit of Southern is wiped out-"

_"What did you say?" _Koga burst before he could restrain himself. He could feel the blood draining out of his face rapidly.

"I said," Hiten snapped around at him, as if talking to a moronic child, "I. Set. Up. Bombs."

Koga's nails dug so furiously into the flesh of his palms, engraving deep, bloody dents across. Oh, how he'd wished that it were Hiten's flesh that he was leaving marks across right now.

"Without consulting me?" he said, his voice sounding rather cool despite the turmoil that was suffocating it.

"Why the hell do I need to consult you, you Southern little lover?" Hiten hurled maliciously, and jabbed a finger in Koga's face, "I bet it was _you_ who let Inu-Yasha escape!"

Koga's temper reigned, and flipped over, and over again like a piece of pancake that was grilling on a hot pan, and to the point of burning to charcoal.

"How _dare_ you!" he growled, and his fist flew up impulsively. Hiten glared at the fist apathetically, as if daring Koga to make his move.

The silence hang destructively over the air, and only heavy breathing filled it up. The soldiers watched their Generals with eyes as wide as saucers, all of them standing rooted to their spots.

After what seemed like an eternity, Koga lowered his hand, inch by inch. But his deathly gaze never lingered away from Hiten's face. Hiten's eyes cramped into tiny slits, the ferocious crimson glowing in them.

Koga exhaled sharply, and his arm drooped limply by his side.

When Hiten was certain that he was no longer edging within the territory of threat, he whipped his head sideward, and shot the soldiers the most deadpan look that they'd ever received in their lives.

"Go back to the tents," he ordered crisply, his voice slightly weary. Without another word, he started to edge past Koga.

Koga stood his ground stiffly, his hands curled into malevolent grips. Hatred flared passionately within him, but all he could do was to stand there, and fume in silence.

"General Koga, are you going to come in?" a hesitant voice floated from behind him, and he snapped his head around, his eyes clashing with the figure of a timid soldier by the gate.

"No," he said bluntly, and turned away again.

The gate scraped shut behind him with a soft "thud", and all dropped into stillness again, as if nothing's just happened.

He took in a deep breath, and exhaled it waveringly. His brain churned in an unruly pattern, processing over everything's that's just happened.

A gasp suddenly hitched inside his throat, as he remembered what was going on.

Hiten was planning to blow up South!

Oh no卙is woman! She was in grave danger!

_He had to go! He had to save her! He couldn't let her slip through his grasp!_

That was the last clear thought that manipulated his mind.

* * *

The boats sailed smoothly across the serene ocean water, while some of the soldiers busied themselves with steering the sailed filled with scarecrows, spears and arrows, trailing behind their boats. 

**"Soldiers, strong and bulky, overwhelming Earth, and defying the Sky; we're cool, we rule, we protect, we're soldiers! Say Yahoo! And say it LOUD! Soldiers! We're SOLDIERS!"**

The chant rumbled uproariously out of the Southern soldiers, and some of them had even snatched off their rumpled haoris, and swung them around crazily in the air in celebration of their victory.

Kagome attempted to sink as far as she could into the gap of her seating, desperately avoiding the sight of men's bare chests. Her heart was bouncing with mingled curiosity that she dared not to fulfill, and fear that a moment later someone was going to request her to do the same thing?/font>

"Hey, what's a girl worth fighting for?" a man screamed, and the soldiers chattered in a colorful variety of responses. Kagome listened to them with immense interest.

"I want a girl who can coooooooooooook," a man howled in a singsong voice, his body in an alignment similar to a hungry, lone wolf by the cliff, howling to the moon.

"No, I want a girl who is sppppppicy!" another man sung wistfully, raising his hand up into the air, as if he was in the process of making a beautiful piece of poetry.

Kagome's cheeks began to tinge with pink instantly, but the men weren't about to take pity on her. Slanting her eyes sideward, she could tell that Inu-Yasha was observing her surreptitiously, and looking apparently very amused. Her eyes slitted. _That little freak!-_

"Oh yeah?" Miroku suddenly called out, turning the men's attention towards him, "I want a girl who is spicy! Feisty! And _not_ a man in disguise!" he lifted his hand also, and closed his eyes in rapture, as if singing a magnificent piece of tune.

The soldiers turned to him with an "Eh?"

Kagome sank lower, and lower into her seat, until her head was below her knees.

"What's wrong, Dayu?" Suddenly, Inu-Yasha pounced on her, his eyes dancing maliciously, "What kinda girl do you want?"

"Oh!" the soldiers perked up, and gathered around Kagome in a "Grease" fashion, "Tell me more, tell me more, tell me mooooooooooore today!"

Kagome's face instantly burst into flames, as the smell of sweat, body odor began to gather around her and cloud her within its grasp, making her faint. She struggled to keep her thoughts coherent, and fluent as she stuttered:

"Uh卙adn't had that many women in my life?" she offered hopefully.

Inu-Yasha developed an interesting coughing fit, and Miroku eyed him in concern.

"Haven't had that many?" a soldier gasped out, scandalized, "Ah, c'mon, man! You suck!"

"Bug off." Kagome told him with an annoyed roll of her eyes, her expression so cool, that you could almost neglect the fact that her cheeks were bursting into flames right at that moment, "Like you can tell us what **_that_**(hem hem, hint, hint) is like."

"Hahaha, yeah, I mean, yes I will, I mean, sort of," the man hyperventilated, sweat drifting down his temples promptly, "I got too, uh, preoccupied to remember!"

The soldiers plopped back into his seat with an exasperated huff. "And they never tell us the good stuff!" they mumbled under their breath, and crossed their arms.

_"Look!" _a man screeched abruptly, and his face was suddenly drawn apart as if he was witnessing a ghost.

The men's heads snapped around towards him, and Kagome was silently grateful for the distraction. She didn't know if she could hold up any longer.

Sudden, the men's excited chatters began to ebb away, little by little. A heavy silence began to dawn on them.

Their jaws slackened, and their limbs grew limp, all of a sudden.

Kagome recovered from her embarrassment slightly, and glanced up at the men. Her heart flipped a queasy somersault at the sudden, brusque looks on their faces, and whatever that they were staring at.

Fear began to claw at her insides, and bracing herself tightly, she turned her head around somewhat. Her eyes collided against the object that the men were staring at, a distance away from them.

Her eyes broadened as her body suddenly clenched together.

Nausea washed over her, in giant tidal waves. Despairingly, she pushed down the bile into her stomach with all she was worth.

Their lands were sizzling with fire, and thick films of dust bunnies clouded over their once green, bountiful site. Villagers were screaming and scattering around everywhere, their convulsing cries quaking the soldier's hearts.

Inu-Yasha swore fluently, and the hue fled his face like water that burst out the dam, **_"Steer faster, dammit!"_**

"Hai!" the soldiers screamed, and strained to steer and row with all their might, their muscles pulling and ripping with their frantic efforts.

Kagome watched motionlessly, her eyes frozen with torrents of shock, and fear. She could also make out Bankotsu's soldiers amongst the hysterical crowd, who were trying to put out the fire and battle with the invading Northern at the same time. The Northerns were the only one who remained ecstatic during the whole chaos, killing every running Southern that they could lay their hands off, and fending the helpless Southern off like fly swaps to vermin.

Icy sweat began to trickle down her palms.

She could probably never get those terrified screams out of her head.

Inu-Yasha couldn't wait any longer. Before they mounted land, he seized his sword, a bow and a canister of arrows and skipped out of the boat without a second word, and landed into the water with a splash. Not bothering to recover from his frosty shock, he splayed and splattered his way towards the land, his chest heaving up and down, and low, feral growls escaped the back of his throat, its rumbling almost blended into the noises ahead.

Some of their enemies looked up from slaying the villagers, and their faces twisted into victorious sneers as their eyes clashed against Inu-Yasha, and the rapidly approaching boats, their small, scarred eyes dancing in venom, and triumph.

Then, one by one, the Northern soldiers raised their bows, and dipped their arrows into the fire blazing vividly across the soil and grass, and pulled the flaming arrows out, pointing them at the Southern.

Miroku was breathing heavily through his nose, and abruptly, he yelled:

**"EVERYBODY ABANDON BOATS! DIVE INTO THE WATER, NOW!"**

Some of the boats tipped over with the soldiers' frantic movement, and they swore they could hear the Northern sneer at them and their helplessness, before the flaming arrows were released.

Kagome was so rigid with fright, and suddenly all the strength seemed to have been sucked out of her appendages by some invisible force, leaving her paralyzed in her spot.

She watched, with frightening calm eyes, as a flaming arrow flailed at her. Her brain was blank.

In a blink of eye, Inu-Yasha flurried through the air and whipped out his sword, shouting: _"Kagome!"_

A small lump glided down her throat, as the arrow was sliced into halves merely inches before colliding against her face. Her senses were suddenly snapped into her with full force, and her eyes dropped as the broken arrowhead plunged into the water. The flame struggled with life, before it snuffed into oblivion, and stung her nose with an acid smoke.

"You okay?" Inu-Yasha gasped, his eyes frenzied as they slung across her face.

"Y-yeah." Kagome said in a small voice.

"Well, _get down!_" Inu-Yasha barked, before he whipped around, and charged through the water again, separating a rippling passageway across.

Kagome screwed her eyes shut, and with all the strength that she could conjure up, she threw herself wildly into the water, and choked her breath back.

Above the crystal clear water, she could see luminous shadows of fires dancing on the surface, before they died down again. Even underwater, the sounds and cries of war were audible, even though they were somewhat muted.

_Inu-Yasha?_

The bodies of the soldiers flounced around her violently, some of them struggling, sputtering, while others still managed to keep their head down underwater.

Her brows rushed down together in a fierce scowl, as reality began to sink into her brain, striking her out of her dazed stance.

She's got to help!

Her hands curled into white-knuckled fists. With her eyes barely open, she used to hands to pad upwards through the water, her lungs screaming for oxygen.

With a sputtering gasp, her head resurfaced, and she took in air for all she was worth. Swaying her head from side to side desperately, she looked for weapons.

She suddenly squealed, as someone bumped into her, nearly knocking her into drowning herself. Sputtering in shock, she snapped around.

"HOJO!"

The white face of Hojo stared back at her madly; his usually well kept bangs now stringy and splattering across his forehead.

"Where厀ere you, Higurashi?" he stuttered, while vigorously trying to keep up with floating, "General Bankotsu-"

_"Oh, don't worry about that now!"_ Kagome snarled, a familiar flood of impatient crashing through her, "See that boat full of arrows and spears? Help me tip it over! Just don't touch the arrows! They're poisonous!"

Hojo gawped at her in confusion. "Wha-"

"Do it, ask questions later!"

Hojo nodded with difficulty, and swam towards the same direction as Kagome. Gasping, Kagome snatched onto the edge of the boat, and thrust at it with all her strength. "HELP ME, HOJO!"

Without uttering another word, Hojo positioned himself beside her, and grabbed the edge along with Kagome, helping her shove the boat forward. The boat rocked, and screeched, but was stubborn and didn't give in.

Soon, the soldiers stopped their frantic struggling, and took in the scene of Kagome and Hojo. Suddenly, their eyes enlightened instantly, and they banged their heads in a "Dang! Why didn't I think of that?" and rushed forward to aid the pair.

Kagome smiled slightly to herself at the increase of help alongside her, and her strength refreshed by volumes.

With a dull yell, the boat tipped over, and began to descend, and descend, until it crashed against the surface of the water, making a gigantic splash. The arrow-stuffed scarecrows and bows stumbled out, and scattered across the water, sinking quickly into the depth.

"GRAB!" Miroku shouted, and the soldiers complied in frenzy. They clung onto the scarecrows like their lifelines.

"ABOARD THE LAND, AND ATTACK!" Miroku commanded uproariously, and the soldiers ducked their heads underwater again, and began to swim forward, their bodies jamming against each other as they proceeded.

Kagome didn't know how she got through it. But, with a curious seashell ringing sound echoing in her ear, she mounted the land. A flaming arrow grazed past her head in a heartbeat, and she could swear that she smelled singed hair. Her heart began to throb.

In a trance, and completely drenched from head to toe, she raised her bow, and whipped out an arrow, pinching one eye shut as she willed her quivering hand to steady, and aimed for the man that was stabbing a villager.

But no matter how hard she tried, her hand couldn't stop its trembling.

She screwed her eyes shut until it was to the degree to pain, and released the arrow, letting it fly.

It hit the Northern, right in his chest. Guess he didn't see that coming. The laugh still didn't die from his lips, as he fell, his back arched into a bow.

Kagome's eyes flew open, and she took in the scene, her breathing shallow.

She killed him.

Her limbs fell limp, as she wavered. She didn't really think that she could kill him. But she did.

Tentatively, she lifted out another arrow, and placed it against her bow. She let it fly wordlessly.

It pierced a Northern's shoulder, and the Northern yelped in fright and pain, before he swaggered. Somewhere, an exploding sound bombarded into Kagome's ears.

She swirled her head around, lost amid the chaos filling in and around her. The Southern soldiers fought robustly with the fire that exploded out of the bombs, trying their best to put them out. Hojo grabbed an abandoned bucket, and flurried towards the bank, scooting up a bucketful of water, and charged at the fire.

But an arrow that penetrated his chest stopped him in his tracks.

Kagome watched in horror, as Hojo stumbled backwards, and the bucket of water in his hand dropped to the ground with an inaudible _'clunk'_, and the content spilt everywhere.

Tears sprang to her eyes, and she ran forward, screaming: "HOJO!"

An arrow struck her shoulder blade with a soft _'swoosh'_.

She sucked in a sharp breath, and stared at the arrow with uncertainty. It stung like hell, and a small pool of red was beginning to brim her green haori. A small sob escaped her.

She was so scared.

Her other hand flew up, and clenched the arm tightly in her grip, her balance tumbling until she fell to one knee, and glanced up waveringly, her vision blurring as if puffs of cloud had engulfed her being.

She saw Inu-Yasha. He was shouting "FIRE!" and charging at his enemies ruthlessly, while the soldiers followed alongside him recklessly, their bodies a perfect, perilous sculptures in the silver dawn that began to mist over the sky.

Inu-Yasha...he'd never looked more beautiful, or fierce, as his shadowed figure flew around, and he swung his sword around wildly, as if protecting his soldiers from those who dared to come near and harm them.

A small, single tear made its way down her cheek, and she smiled.

Yes, this is what it was supposed to be like. Fierce General Inu-Yasha, leading his fearless people to victory...

The next thing he knew, Inu-Yasha was by her side, his voice floating in and out of her head eerily, like a floating song that she couldn't quite grasp.

"Kagome...Kagome...hold on..."

She forced her eyes open, and beamed at him ruefully, fresh tears spilling down her cheeks. "You're back." She whispered, and suddenly, she'd never felt more relaxed in her life. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to take a quick nap?

"God," Inu-Yasha breathed, and wrapped an arm around her form. Somewhere, another bomb exploded.

"SHIPPO!" Inu-Yasha yelled, his head flipped at the fox demon despairingly, "Cover for me! I'm gonna take her somewhere safe!"

_"Where?!?!"_ Shippo screamed, but Inu-Yasha had already turned, and fled.

With a grunt, Inu-Yasha brought his sword down on another Northern, slashing him out of the way.

Vaguely, a thought interjected Kagome's mind, making her frown slightly.

_This is horrible...this is a blood path..._

A poisonous arrow wrung towards her, and Inu-Yasha fended it off furiously. His eyebrows came down to meet in a savage scowl, as his mind gnawed persistently.

This wasn't safe! What if he's so busy fending off some Northern that he can't protect Kagome at the same time?

Stuffing the sword into his hand, his free hand came up to grasp his fire rat haori, and wrenched it off him. He wrapped the cloak around Kagome's tightly, and slashed off another Northern man during the process.

Kagome was slightly aroused, lingering onto the borderline of consciousness.

"Inu-Yasha?" her voice scraped as she spoke.

Inu-Yasha peered down at her heatedly, and sighed in relief when he saw that she was okay.

"Take off the arrow?quot; Kagome begged, and whimpered, "It hurts."

Inu-Yasha's insides twisted into knots, and he tightened his hold around her. "I can't. If I take it out, then nothing will stem the flow of your blood."

Kagome attempted a nod of understanding on her behalf, but all she could do was cringe, and wince.

"The... the cloak?" she rasped.

"It'll keep you safe," Inu-Yasha told her brusquely, "It's made of fire rat's furs."

"But what about you?" she said in a small voice.

Inu-Yasha snorted, and shrugged elusively. "I'll be fine."

"Oh?quot;

A few more stray tears leaking out of her eyes at the pain that continued plaguing her mind, and wouldn't leave her alone. She clung onto him like her lifeline, like if she had let go of him right now, she would drown into the pathless voids that billowed beneath her and never ever resurface to see the light again...

But she did let go of him, when she was abruptly ripped away from him.

She heard his shout of surprise.

And an explosion.

Thousands of sizzled stars burst into life behind her heavily lidded eyes, blinding her senses.

**_"INU-YASHA!"_**

**_...TBC_**


	10. His Beautiful, Fierce Sculpture Part II

A/N Hey!! Sorry for the late update... I'm such a lazy bum. But, chap10-12, here you go! Thank you so much for them Mily! I love you!! Mwah!

* * *

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

**Chapter 10: His Beautiful, Fierce Sculpture: Part II**

_"Shh, don't talk. You're safe now, with me."_

"No, **_NO!" _**she flailed, and screamed inarticulately, "Inu-Yasha!"

"Shh. You're hurt. He's dead. You're okay now."

"AHHH!" she shrieked, and lisped as her brain tangled up like threads of jumbled coarse wool, "NOT d-dead, **FOOL!** BAKA-"

"I told you he's dead, ya hear?" the voice gnarled indignantly above her, and she cringed, "He's bombed into oblivion! Now stay still, so I can heal you!"

Kagome growled, and winced as a crack seared across her shoulder, "NOT bombed! Baka!_ BAKA!_** Bak-"**

Something acupunctured against her neck, and all coherent thoughts flew out of her mind...

Kagome awoke with a sharp snap, as everything whirled into her brain with the blur of lightning, knocking the breath out of her lungs.

"You're awake?" an incredulous voice resonated above her, making her wince a tad, "That acupuncture point was supposed to get you sleeping for three hours!"

"Where's Inu-Yasha?" she persisted, slightly astonished to find that her voice wasn't splitting with pain anymore. She willed her gritty eyes to grind open; they were damn glued shut! WTF-

"Ugh, will you forget about him? He's dead, I told you!" the boy above her replied impatiently. Some bombs exploded in the background faintly, but they seemed an eerie echo that floated in the back of her mind.

Her heart flinched a queasy somersault, and bile brimmed her throat.

"No, he can't be!" she protested wildly, and grimaced as her head spun around and around, making her incredibly sick, "He's not dead! _Lemme go!_ Where am I? Who the hell are you? _Lemme-"_

"Oh, calm down," the voice chuckled light-heartedly, and a hand stroke her hair, making her wince at the absurdity, "You just recovered your injury, you should lie down. Inu-Yasha is dead. Forget about him."

Kagome's eyes crashed open.

"Kidding," Koga was saying cheerfully to her, and skimming her bangs away from her face almost with the gesture of affection, "But really, he is dead. But don't fear, girl." He leaned down, his lips curled into a smirk, "You're in a safe place now. With me."

Kagome's lips tweaked, and they parted.

Her bloodcurdling scream completely launched Koga off his rocker.

_**"YOU!"**_

"Oh, my God," Koga growled in a husky whisper, and placed a hand against his heart, "Don't scare me like that, darling. You gave me quite a fright."

"It's **_YOU!" _**Kagome thrashed around wildly, her eyes quivering with fright as they darted around the ambience that engulfed them. She saw brown furs. And more brown furs.

It took her seconds to realize that she was locked within his iron-strong grip.

"Ah! LET ME GO! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE-"

"Shush," Koga waved her firepower aside with a flick of his hand, "If you scream anymore, I'll just acupuncture your sleeping point again-"

"You CAN'T!" Kagome countered frantically, and a deep snarl resonated in the back of her throat, "That stuff only works once on a person-"

"Wow," Koga lifted his hand, and emitted a sigh of wonder and astonishment. "Not only fiery, also smart. You're perfect, girl."

Kagome ceased in her thrashing and flailing abruptly, and her body clenched together as her eyes flew wide. _He knew she was a-_

"Yes, I know you're a girl," Koga nodded, affection lighting up his eyes as his gaze trailed across Kagome's face, "And you're going to be my mate."

That word pierced through Kagome like lightning.

_WTF?_

Koga seemed to take her silence and lack of response of some form of granted permission, as his head swooped down in a blink of eye, and his lips captured hers in ecstatic vengeance.

Kagome sputtered in outrage, and her eyes pinched shut at the feel of his bruising, lump-hard lips on hers. She writhed wildly, and sweat beads swooshed down her temples in burning trails. She felt like she was gonna throw up.

_"Don't touch me!" _her shriek were muffled hotly against his mouth, and her brain cried out in desperation as her hand shifted restlessly to escape its iron-strong confinement to his chest, struggling to bring itself up to strike him hard.

"What's wrong? I am sensing distress from you." Koga ripped his lips apart from hers, and glanced down at her with something akin to worry shining in his eyes. Kagome seized the moment, and whipped him across the face.

_"Bitch!" _Koga's fingers flew to his rapidly swelling cheek, his eyes rigid with shock. "What did you do that for?!"

"Who said you can touch me?!?!" Kagome shrieked, her voice bordering the line of hysterics, _"You stinking no-good son of a motherless goat-"_

Her hand flung out to hit him again, but this time he was too quick. He seized her wrist in a stout grip, and compressed it so hard into the ground, that Kagome could feel the Earth denting into her flesh.

"Look," he rumbled, his voice wavering with husk that made a shiver run down Kagome's spine, "Don't fight me, bitch. I'm in somewhere right now that no one is. Hear the explosions? Those don't concern us now. I could," he lowered his head towards hers, and she swayed her head to the side in despair, "I can do worse to you than kiss you. I can take you right here, and make you my bitch. You have never experienced mating before, have you?"

Kagome's mouth fell open, and the tip of her throat bobbed. But no sound came out.

"Good," Koga smirked, frosty triumph already heating up his features passionately, "You see, I already dropped my healing blood onto your wound, and fused our bloods together. So, you're as good as mine."

Kagome twitched. Her empty eyes were as big as saucers, as she gawked ahead into the space of nothingness.

"Inu-Yasha will kill you." Her voice scraped cacophonously, and she didn't even sound entirely convinced herself. Koga nearly growled in frustration, and he fought down the urge to rip something apart.

"Damn it! He's dead! Get that through your brain! He's DEAD! Splattered into a million pieces by the bomb! Ceased to exist! In the oblivion! DEAD!"

Kagome lurched her head aside, and clumped her bangs shaded her eyes away from him. Only her lips trembled. Her hand gripped onto the flaming red haori that was still wrapped around her, until her knuckles were bruised with white.

"You're lying." Her mouth formed the words, but no sound came out.

A raindrop pattered against the ground silently. Another one followed torpidly in its trail, and glided across Kagome's small hand until it diluted into the soil silently.

"I'm not." Koga persisted, but the usual crispiness that grinded his voice had ebbed away.

_Pitter, patter. Pitter, patter. Pitter, patter. Pitter, patter._

The rain began to pour down from the heavens, and shower them in all its vehement glory. Koga lifted his head by a notch, and a dazed expression mingled his face, as his eyes gleamed fathomlessly.

_'Shit. It's raining. Hiten's probably not gonna like this.'_

"I-Inu-Yasha?" Kagome hiccupped, and she curled into a fetal position, her chest jolting violently with unshed sobs. Koga's eyes widened in sheer horror.

_'Oh, GREAT! Why is she crying over that dog turd?!?! **GAH!'**_

"He- he died to protect me!" she screamed into his red haori, her voice shattered like thousands of broken pieces of glasses, "He- he didn't have his haori to protect him- he gave it to me- I- **INU-YASHA, YOU FOOL! FOOL! FOOL! FOOL! FO-"**

She continued screaming that word, until her throat was hoarse.

"B-but," Koga protested, and beads of sweat rolled down his temples, "You didn't ask for him to put it on you! He forcefully forced it on you-"

_PUNCH._

Koga froze, and swiveled his head around very slowly, a big red lump forming on the back of his head.

_"Forcefully forced it on her, you hentai baka?!?!"_

**_"YOU!"_** Koga snarled, nearly jumping out of his skin.

_"What have you done to Kagome, you bastard?!"_ Inu-Yasha thundered, and staggered towards Koga, his hand cradling his side as he swaggered.

"How- how did you survive the blow?" Koga was dumbfounded, and he gawked at Inu-Yasha like he was some piece of zombie that popped out of the earth. Inu-Yasha "FEH!-ed", and spat onto the ground ferociously, wiping his hand across his mouth.

"Your stupid bomb didn't do the work," he sneered, his tone oozing sarcasm, "It seems that Bankotsu was too much of a coward. He ditched the bomb just before he made sure it hit its target. And for the record, your little troop is slowly, and tastefully getting mutilated right now, thanks to your weapons. Now give me Kagome."

Koga's left eye twitched, and he jerked to his feet abruptly, his hands clamped into brutal white fists by his sides. Inu-Yasha scowled a little; as a slow smirk began to curl Koga's lips up, shadowing his face in the expression of a predator to prey.

_"She's my mate, asshole!"_ he erupted resonantly.

That word cleaved through Inu-Yasha like a dagger.

_Muh-_

"What the FUCK are you talking about? She isn't your stinking-"

"Oh, yeah?" Koga blew his nails, and rubbed them against his chest casually, "Her blood is marked with mine. She's mine."

Inu-Yasha stumbled back a step, and his shocked gaze dawdled across Kagome's face. She was splayed across the ground, and her face was as white as a piece of parchment. He could feel a nettled growl springing up in the back of his throat, and he gripped the hinge of his sword venomously.

"You?you took advantage of her when she's hurt!" he bellowed.

_Inu-Yasha?/span _

"Quit barking, puppy. You hurt my ears." Koga spat, and stuck out his middle finger, "If you wanna rumble, let's get it on."

Dude, that did not come out right.

_"Today will be the day you draw your last breath!-" _Inu-Yasha thundered, and whipped out his sword in a lash, his face contorted in murderous rage. He swung the sword towards Koga's middle.

Koga skipped up into the air, and the sword grazed past empty air, merely missing contact with his skin by inches. His heart bounced rampantly inside his ribs at that close one.

God. This puppy really needed to be taken care of.

The sword sliced through the air straight for his neck, and he slithered to the right. Inu-Yasha yelled blindly in his effort, his attacks raining everywhere around Koga. Koga dodged each one of them by a thread; his body bouncing to the left, sliding to the right, leaping up, and crouching down with nimble grace.

Inu-Yasha's breaths burst out in exhausted pants, and he wiped his brows dazedly, the focus in his eyes dimming and fazing crazily. His side throbbed mercilessly, and he almost had to bite down on his lower lip just to prevent from whimpering.

_Goddamnit!_

"Are you _done?"_ Koga rolled his eyes heavenwards, and swiped away the trickles of rain that riveted down his temples impassively, "Cuz it's _my_ turn now."

Inu-Yasha's head burst up into humiliated flames, and the sudden blow that crashed his way sent him blasting backwards, and he collided against a tree trunk. His eyes broadened inhumanely, and his spine snapped.

Koga "heh-ed", and stepped up to Inu-Yasha as he crumbled to a heap across the ground with deliberate slowness, his expression set nonchalantly.

"So, puppy," he was saying, and amusement flickered in his voice, "How does it feel to be beaten again, and again?"

_"Damn y- yo__u..." _Inu-Yasha sputtered, and coughed vehemently. Rivulets of blood dripped down from his mouth, and his hands tweaked as he strived to get onto his feet again.

_"Hey Koga, HEADS UP!"_

Koga swiveled his head around, and glowered at whatever that was-

"Ouch."

A rock bumped off his forehead, leaving a big, red mark engraved across it.

"Leave him alone, you sonnova-"Kagome shrieked, and seized another rock that squatted across her, aiming it at Koga-

In the flurry of a heartbeat, Koga sliced through the air, and Kagome's heart stopped beating in its track.

_**"HEY, HEADS UP!"**_

An arrow sliced through the air, and dived into Koga's back.

He froze, and glanced down at the arrowhead protruding messily out of his chest. It was stained with a sickening hue of red.

Waveringly, Kagome lifted up her head somewhat, and her eyes clashed against the sight of Miroku crashing towards them on his horse, with Sango enveloped in his embrace.

They shined like a beacon that engulfed Kagome within its ethereal, luminous glow.

"Kagome?" Koga's voice scraped, as he swaggered back, and paltered, "I didn't mean you any harm... I just love you, that's all-"

Kagome's brain were tangled into a throbbing ball of coarse wools, and for a moment, she didn't know what to think.

Miroku plucked out another arrow, and whizzed it at Koga. Koga grunted, as it impacted through him.

_"Shippo, Jishikin, capture him!"_ Miroku commanded. Kagome watched, mesmerized, as the two figures rushed towards her and Koga, their faces contorted in white-hot relief, and flooding anger at their current states.

She rendered back, as they seized Koga in a blink of eye; and Jishikin struggled to keep Koga's feeble struggling at bay, while Shippo bundled his wrists together, making sure that the rope were tight enough to lacerate his skin.

Miroku cradled Sango tightly to his chest, and turned his gaze on Kagome, only to find that she wasn't in her spot anymore.

She was squatted before Inu-Yasha, and her hands reached out to cup his face. Her shoulders quavered, and her head dug into his chest.

"So... shall we present General Inu-Yasha the golden scroll?" the Messengers asked behind Miroku falteringly, scratching their heads in utter uncertainty.

Miroku's shoulders slouched, and he nodded languidly, his eyes sparkling. "Yeah. I'd appreciate that."

He marched towards Kagome and Inu-Yasha, his lips set determinedly. His eyes swept up and down the form of the quietly crying Kagome, and they softened slightly.

"Please?" Sango whispered raucously against him, her voice clogged up, "Go easy on her, okay?

"Will do." He assured her quietly, and gave her a gentle squeeze. She emanated a choked up laughter, and slumped her head against him wearily, just happy to have a shoulder to lean back on after all that.

Silently, he halted to a stop before the pair, and his feet shuffled slightly to get Kagome's attention.

The corners of his lips softened, as he saw that Inu-Yasha was shifting restlessly, and mumbling incoherently under his breath, something about "I'll still beat you you bastard" or "Leave Kagome alone", his face drenched in sweat, soot and blood.

"Dayu," Miroku said softly, and knelt down beside the mourning girl, gently placing a hand on her shoulder. Her body clenched together abruptly, and she sucked in a breath.

"Umm... shall we present the scroll now?" the Messengers fretted nervously, "It's probably not a good time, with him all banged up like that-"

"No, it is," Miroku declared resolutely, and nodded to the Messenger. "You may do it now."

"O-okay, if you say so..." the Messenger's eyes darted, before he quickly dropped to his knees beside Inu-Yasha, and timidly handed the scroll over to him; his palms hanging tautly over the air, "I am the Messenger from Palace, and I hereby present you the Order from the Emperor to renew your General position; for your unrequited loyalty, and another victory led, and the other General's treachery," he mumbled darkly.

A funny sound escaped the back of Kagome's throat, and she dug her head into her palms furiously, her shoulders quavering up and down like a branch swaying on a windy day.

"Umm, do you might kind of handing this to him? I know you're not supposed to, but since he's injured and everything, it's an exception-"

"S-sure," Kagome hiccupped, and clutched the scroll from the Messenger, and held it to her heart. "Inu-Yasha," she whispered hoarsely, and her small fingers fumbled to pry his fisted palm apart, "We did it. You're the General again."

Shakily, she placed the golden scroll against his palms; the content rattling faintly with the vibrating that plagued her hand. Gently, she closed his fingers over it, and sealed the back of his hand with hers.

_"Umm..."_ the Messenger nudged Miroku suspiciously, "Is it me, or is it getting too tender between _the General and the soldier?!"_

"Our business here is done," Miroku chirped merrily, and placed a hand on Inu-Yasha's shoulder cautiously, careful not to hurt him anymore. "Inu-Yasha, you have some alone time with, uh, Dayu, okay? I'll deal with your soldiers for now, until you feel well enough to face them."

Inu-Yasha grunted, and his eyes flittered open to reveal two cracks of amber gold. Kagome had to assault the urge to hug him at the sight of those eyes, blabbering out how happy she was that he was okay until he really died from her over enthusiasm-

"Yes, Dayu, my friend, it's so nice to see you again," Sango turned her head faintly, and grasped Kagome's hand tightly in hers. Kagome smiled through her blurring tears, and clutched Sango's hand back.

"Well, let us be off for some celebration," Miroku announced delightfully, and patted the stunned Messenger's shoulder, "What would it be? Brewed wine? Sake? Honey cider?"

"B-but," the hapless Messenger protested, as he was dragged away by Miroku, "What do you mean, them having some alone time? Whaaaaaaaa-"

Kagome watch, her breathing shortening and turning choppier by the second. When the last of their clothing vanished from her sight, she lashed her head around, her eyes clashing against Inu-Yasha's. She could scarcely breathe.

"We did it, Kagome." He smiled weakly, attempting to lift his hand up for a handshake.

Kagome ignored the hand, and threw herself around him.

His eyes widened slightly, as she flung her arms around his neck, her face digging into his chest. Her voice was choked up, as she spoke:

_"T- thank God you're a- alive. When I thought you were dead, you almost scared me to death…"_


	11. Shippo's Will Part I

**Chapter 10. Shippo's Will **

_"Dance for us, woman," _

_"Yeah, I know! A girl in a boys' army! And she's a pretty little bitch. Oh, what I want to do to her-" _

_"I can't wait to feel her up-" _

"Excuse me," Sango said pleasantly to Maten, while her fists clenched by her sides surreptitiously, "Do you care to repeat that again?"

Maten quickly swiveled his head around to double-check that Miroku was not within the hearing range, and leaned his head forward in burning anticipation. "Yeah," he whispered with a wink, "You're a pretty little bitch."

Languidly, a delighted smile began to curl Sango's lips up.

Crash.

In a blink of eye, Maten was hoisted up into the air, and sent crashing into Taki, both of them colliding into the wall non-too-gently.

"OWW OWW OWW!" Maten was screaming hysterically, "You little bi-"

"Care to repeat that, Maten?" Miroku's voice floated somewhere above his head.

Maten cowered, as if he'd been struck by invisible lightning. He braced himself, and offered waveringly:

"Umm… no?"

"Good," Miroku nodded in approval, and lifted his staff up casually.

A second later, both Maten and Taki were nursing the nasty bruises all over their heads.

"Aww, look at them," Inu-Yasha was shaking his head in a "look-at-these-sad-kids-nowadays" fashion, and mumbling to Kagome, "Always getting so horny and hot, when in the end they'll be burning with pain. Ha, ha!" he guffawed in a Nelson style.

"You're enjoying other people's misfortune, aren't you?" countered Kagome.

"Oh, yeah," Inu-Yasha smirked, and crossed his arms over his chest smugly, "In fact, I made up a new song about it lately."

"Oh?" Kagome arched an eyebrow.

Inu-Yasha cleared his throat, and prepared for his grand finale. "Hem hem." He pressed a hand over his heart, "I hope someone trips and falls, then bruise their knees, so I can point at them and laaaaaaaaaaaugh; I hope someone falls into the mud, and slide into the pig sty, so they can be all muddy, and get their knees bruised, so I get to point at them and laaaaaaaaugh! Ha ha! I hope someone trips and falls, then honks their nose, and bruise their knees, so I can-"

"I think I get the freakin' point, Inu-Yasha." Kagome answered bleakly.

"But I didn't even get to the best part yet!" Inu-Yasha protested.

Kagome groaned internally. "And what would that be? So you can point at them and laugh?"

"No," Inu-Yasha scowled, and scoffed incredulously, "How can you think that? I'm not such a horrible hanyou, thank you very much!"

Kagome perked up immediately, bright hope shining in her eyes. "So you will help them up?"

"No. So I can laugh at them and point!"

"Oh." Kagome slumped back, crestfallen.

"HEY EVERYBODY!" Hojo was shouting giddily, and clapping his hands together with the excitement of a five-year-old to a Christmas present, "Look at me! I'm dancing! I'm dancing! I'm the greatest dancer in the world!" Along with Shippo, they thrust their hips back and forth in a pelvic dance, and swung their haori around in frenzy. Kagome winced, at the sight of their scrawny chests.

The boiling heat in her face intensified, as the men laughed, booed, cheered, and downed their sake and rice wine in great gulps. She edged closer to Sango inadvertently, while Sango scooted closer to her involuntarily. Yes, they were very, very scared. Inside Sango's head:

_'Note to self: Kill Miroku later for bringing me to this celebration.' _

Inu-Yasha seemed to brood over his cupful of sake, his eyes cast downwards in thoughts. Abruptly, he swallowed the searing liquor in one great gulp, and bounced to his feet.

"Move over, you two," he commanded briskly, and his hands reached for the knot of his haori's sack, "I'm gonna show you how a real man can dance."

_"Oooh,"_ the audience gasped, and the swaying pair screeched to a stop almost immediately. Shippo swaggered slightly, the alcohol beginning to take its effect throughout his veins. His whole face was ruddy, as he stumbled, and burped deafeningly. The men roared in chuckles, and Kagome flinched automatically. Now there was a side of Shippo that she'd never knew.

But she couldn't tear her gaze away from Inu-Yasha, as his fingers fumbled to pry the knot apart, and fuzziness from the wines began to prickle at his senses, even though he could handle much more alcohol than a normal man.

The pace of her heartbeat quickened, as the stout knot managed to give away, and slipped to the ground silently, and he stood amidst the sea of eager, cheering soldiers.

Oh, my god. He's gonna take off his shirt-

"Sango, you shouldn't be seeing this," Miroku mumbled darkly, and covered a palm over Sango's eyes, "I'll protect you from these impure men."

Sango groaned internally, and rolled her eyes beneath his palm. She didn't writhe away, because she liked the feeling of his warm skin against hers.

"Sure. You protect me from them, I protect myself from you…"

Kagome fidgeted, nervousness and anxiety flooding throughout her mind, and she was torn between tearing her eyes away from him, or watching him to the contentment of her heart.

The latter seemed much more… stimulating.

Besides, what- what did she care? She was a man! She could NOT be having such thoughts! Besides, he was only her comrade.

Her eyes grew wider, as his flaming red haori slid off his shoulders, revealing a white blouse that rippled underneath. His silver hair was splattered across his back and chest wildly, his furry, triangular ears tweaking to the rhythm of the chants that the soldiers were making.

Torpidly, a devious, conniving smirk began to lift the corners of his lips up, and he started to unshed himself of the blouse that was covering his torso. His eyes drifted over the soldiers groggily, and they lingered on Kagome for a fleeting moment. Kagome could've sworn that she'd stopped breathing for a second.

_Oh, God. Why is my heart being so fast-_

"Here, Higurashi. Have some wine. You haven't had any for the whole night." Hojo raised a liquor-brimmed cup to Kagome amiably, and Kagome eyed the cup like snakes were bursting out of it. But she was ever so grateful for the distraction-

The wild hoots from the soldiers jolted through her, and her head swung around as her eyes clashed against the sight of Inu-Yasha swinging his blouse around in crazy spirals, and he had somehow mounted atop the table. She sat, petrified to her spot, her mind revolving in mists of embarrassment, and she couldn't tear her eyes away from him, had she wanted to.

His face was flaming into the hue of fire as he swung around and around, his feet tapping quickly as the soldiers clapped louder, and louder, and she could hardly make out a word amongst the sea of chaos that boomed around her, making her slightly dizzy.

"Yeah! **Yeah!"**

"C'mon, let's work it, boy, _let's shake it!"_

"General Inu-Yasha, you're hot!" that comment had stood out of the other hundreds of comments like a sore thumb.

Kagome's eyebrows almost disappeared into the mobs of her bangs as they flew up, as Inu-Yasha ceased to a stop abruptly, his chest heaving up and down as he swiped the back of his hand across his forehead frantically. Kagome took a surreptitious glance at the sweat that moistened into sheen over his muscles, and ducked her head like it was caught on fire.

_God… god… he must be doing this on purpose… just to see me freak out… to humiliate me… _

"Umm… Miroku?" Sango wheezed, as her eyelids were rapidly becoming sore from the tight grip Miroku had wrapped over them.

"Oh, _boy,"_ Shippo chuckled, and punched Kagome on the shoulder lightly, and whispered into her ears as if he were shedding the light on some top secret, "That the dude who has a crush on Inu-Yasha… ahaha… he gonna get it now…"

"Renkotsu, come over here." Inu-Yasha folded his arms over his chest, and tapped his foot impatiently. The soldiers went "Whoo!"

"Oh boy, oh boy!" Renkotsu bounced, and an ecstatic smile was radiating off his face in scatterbrained waves. "Oh boy, I'm gonna get it now!" _I wonder if he's gonna lap dance me, or grind against me-_

The second that he'd approached Inu-Yasha; he was welcomed by a punch that landed against his ribs.

_Oh, well. It ain't no lap dance. But at least he touched me! Tee hee! _

The laughter still didn't die out from Renkotsu's lips, as he fainted, and crumbled to the ground.

Kagome stifled a funny sound in the back of her throat, and stared at the ground like it was truly fascinating. Hojo offered her the wine again, and she refused again. That had aroused the attention of Maten, and Taki, unfortunately.

Her heart skipped two beats, as they began to crowd around her, and thundered in voices that skidded the other soldier's conversations to a halt.

"Hey, Higurashi, all of us had drunk tonight! What, you too scared of a little alcohol?"

"I bet you the chicken! Bah bah bah!" Taki clucked, and crushed his fists under his armpits, flapping his arms. Kagome swallowed inaudibly, as she was suddenly acutely aware of all the eyes that trailed on her hotly, seemingly demanding her and straining to crack her under the pressure.

"Yeah, c'mon, man!" a random soldiers shouted, and brimmed his cup with sake again, "Have some! Try it!"

"No. I don't dig this stuff." Kagome said resolutely, even though her collar seemed to swiftly turn tight as it suffocated around her neck. She schooled her expression; neatly stacking it into a pile of steady nonchalance, something that she'd learnt to do a while ago. Sango watched, concern creasing her eyebrows, as the men seemed to begin to pounce on her friend like predators, unwilling to leave her alone yet.

"Why? It's good!" a man protested, and demonstrated by drowning his wine, then smacking his lips loudly.

"You know what?" Maten declared uproariously, and tilted his head back, "I bet he's a mama's boy. What, Higurashi?" he sneered, "You afraid your teensy woosy baby's gonna get drunk, and mama's gonna come and give you a good spanking for not being the good little baby that you are?"

Kagome froze in her tracks, and she grew very, very still.

Studying her expression, Maten and Taki only grew smug, and smugger, confident that they'd hit the bull's eye.

"Oh, everybody, look at him!" Taki shouted, and his voice swirled somewhere amongst the daze that was Kagome's brain, "He's afraid of his mama! Oh, _mooommy!"_ he wailed in a wretched wheeze, and pretended to sob hysterically, **"Oh mooommmy! **Help me! I'm scared! DADDDDDYYYY! I'm DYYYIIINGGG!"

Kagome started to shake, and Inu-Yasha perked up with mounting alert. Maten intensified his abuse further, loving the crack that he was obviously crushing Kagome into, "Jeez, Higurashi, your stinkin' parents are probably dead by now_-"_

The rustles of the soldiers quieted down, little by little, as Kagome had seized the knife from the plate, and pressed it against the tip of Maten's throat in a heartbeat. Her chest bobbed up and down, as she heaved heavily. Inu-Yasha's eyes narrowed into slits, and he watched the interaction with a mixture intense interest, and heightened shock.

The hue had flushed out of Maten's face, and he sat rooted to his spot, his back compressed against the table, while Kagome continued to engrave the knife against his skin, threatening to lacerate it if his neck bobbed the slightest. Her breathing hastily grew choppier, and choppier, and her bangs were shading her eyes away from the world, as she grounded out through clenched teeth:

"Never, ever say that."

Maten couldn't utter a single sound, and the world suddenly seemed to screech to a stop in its spinning, its breath clogged up inside its throat.

"You **GOT THAT?!"** Kagome screamed.

Maten had attempted a meek "Yes", but no sound came out, due to the fact that he didn't dare to shift a muscle. Beads of perspiration rolled down his temples, and he was quivering silently, his eyes pleading the other soldiers to get Kagome off him. None of them did, and Taki had a torn look on his face.

Silence. Crickets chirped.

Kagome remained holding up the knife against Maten, her position so still, as if she were a statue carved out of marbles. Maten whimpered inaudibly, and felt a wet feeling surge in his crotch.

"Soldiers," Inu-Yasha found himself saying automatically, and tardily, he got to his feet, "The celebration is over. Go back to your own camps, and retire for the night. Miroku." He turned to the hermit.

Miroku's violet eyes clashed against Inu-Yasha's, and he nodded briefly in understanding, even though no words were communicated. Firmly, he hugged Sango to him, and stood up. "Soldiers. Follow me out of the tent."

Some incredulous, some agitated, some wanted to stay for the drama. But eventually, all of them trudged towards the exit of the Central Tent submissively, and followed suit in Miroku's trail. Sango twirled her head around, and was shooting worried glances at Kagome. But Kagome was soon blotted out of her vision by the swarm of soldiers that gathered behind her, and she felt herself being led away by Miroku into the darkness of the night.

Meanwhile, Inu-Yasha was hovering above Kagome and Maten, and fidgeting restlessly in stark anxiety.

"Release him, Dayu." He said brusquely.

Kagome swayed, and her head swaggered faintly. "No." she rasped.

Maten's face scrunched up in a silent **"DOH!"**

"Release him." Inu-Yasha repeated.

"NO."

"Stop it! You're gonna kill him." Inu-Yasha countered, and eyed the edge of the shining blade warily, praying that Kagome still had a sense of control left in her to refrain her from doing something that she might regret later.

"Good," Kagome whispered, her voice a raucous grate, "Cause I wanna kill him."

A trace of snot was dripping down Maten's nose now, and his lips had turned purple. Inu-Yasha clasped his hands together in white-knuckled fists, and indecision washed over his inners in tirades. For a terrible moment, he honestly didn't know how to stop her.

The light in his amber eyes dwindled, and hardened into rock-lead weights, as his heart began to seal his conscience into a jar that pinched shut behind its cap. He lifted his hand, regretting this already.

He poked his fingers against her neck, right where her sleeping points were structured.

Her eyes flicked sluggishly to the back of her head, and her fierce grip around the knife slackened, until it fell to the ground with a dull "clash". Her vision obscured, and she felt herself collapsing to the side, before her world went dark.

Inu-Yasha's eyes slitted, but he otherwise made no indication of caring about her situation. He merely barked at Maten for all he was worth:

"Well, whatcha waiting for? _GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE BEFORE I DECIDE TO KILL YOU TOO!" _

Maten made a funny squeak in the back of his throat, and he scrambled to his feet, scurrying towards the door with all the strength that he could scrape up inside him. His legs wiggled into jelly beneath him, and he collapsed, before he struggled to get to his feet again. Finally, he managed to shamble out of the Tent, his form quavering with outrage, and the liquid that was wetting his pants profusely.

Inu-Yasha glimpsed at him to make sure that he was completely out of his vision, before he whirled around, and his eyes bumped against the sight of the white-faced Kagome splayed across the ground messily. He pursed his lips for a moment. Sighing to himself, he shook his head slightly, and mumbled under his breath: "What the hell were you thinking, Kagome."

He trudged to the storage, and snatched out a blanket clumsily. Walking over to Kagome again, he spread out the crumpled blanket, and settled it upon her small form flabbily, tucking it firmly around the corners. She murmured something under her breath, and a pained scowl had marred her brows.

Inu-Yasha wondered if he should retire to his own tent tonight. He regarded Kagome silently, as she writhed and buckled slightly, as if recklessly fighting off something that was invading her dreams. He slumped, in defeat.

All right. He'd stay here for tonight.

Tentatively, he settled himself down next to her, and his eyes were wide with alert as they tried to catch onto her every movement, double-checking that nothing was the slightly abnormal. Good. She was asleep, even though somewhat restless and pained, and he'd be here to watch her all night, and make sure that nothing harms her. Perfect...

…

His eyes flew open with a snap, and his brain swirled drowsily as everything sprang into focus with a languid flow. Two things popped into his minds, like bread that protruded out of the toaster with a gaudy _"CLINK!"_ First, he had drifted off without knowing it. Second, the blanket next to him was empty.

Kagome was gone.

He spotted her by the river, her shoulders vibrating up and down as speckles of moonlight shattered upon her form. He nearly growled, because his heart had been pumping so frantically over the last half hour. Prepared to launch off a seriously loud speech at the dumb girl, he marched towards her, his eyebrows rushed down to the center to meet in a furious scowl.

_"Kagome, you fool!" _

Torpidly, her head began to swivel towards his direction, and her figure swaggered unsteadily.

Inu-Yasha ceased to a stop in his tracks, as his eyes clashed against the huge flask her hands were gripping tightly, her knuckles bruised into a pallid shade of white around it.

Had she been… drinking?

"Kagome, what the hell are you doing?" he demanded brashly, and halted before her, flames of accusation practically erupting out of his eyes. Kagome looked up groggily, and smiled.

"G… good stuff," she slurred, and raised the flask somewhat, "w- was right."

_"Gimme that!" _he growled, and snatched it away from Kagome's grip swiftly. Kagome watched, her eyes blurred and docile, as Inu-Yasha tipped the flask over frantically, over to find that the content inside it was all gone.

_Holy shit… she'd drunk this whole thing?! _

"You… you…" he couldn't seem to find a word appropriate to describe the rage that he was feeling right now.

"Wha?" Kagome swayed, and edged her head forward feebly, "S… speak up!"

"You… you're drunk!" Inu-Yasha blurted, and flumped down onto the ground beside Kagome, "What the HELL are you thinking?!"

"What? Why am I fishing? I'm not fishing!" Kagome lisped, and panted as she screwed her eyes shut, "I don't feel well…"

"Oh, you fool…" was all that Inu-Yasha could say. His arms lashed out, and wrapped around her middle to steady her. He was agitated when the hue on her face was quickly stained with a shade of green that he was only too familiar with. Her head dug into his chest, and he hesitantly rested a clawed hand on her hair.

"Kagome, what are you doing?" he demanded again, but this time his voice had lost the crisp sternness that grinded it.

Kagome sniffed, and fisted his haori into a twisted knot. Inu-Yasha was alarmed immediately, as the waft of salty tears rippled past his nose, invading his nerves, and disturbing his senses.

She began crying, her shoulders quavering up and down like dry leaves that swept up and down in the howling wind. Inu-Yasha exhaled waveringly, not at all liking the rawness that was clawing at him.

Awkwardly, he patted her back, and offered falteringly: "Don't cry…"

That, if anything, only intensified her misery by triple. Desperately, she buried her face into chest, and clung onto him like he was the lifeline that was keeping her sane. Her breath flailed into an erratic, wild pattern, as it penetrated through his haori, and assaulted his skin hotly.

Inu-Yasha was at a loss.

"Kagome," he whispered, and lowered his voice in an attempt to not excite her anymore, "what's wrong?"

The only response that he'd gotten was a strangled wail, and her head compressed against his further. His heart flickered a few lazy somersaults, and the strong smell of alcohol floated around him eerily.

He hadn't gotten a clue what the hell was going on… but her head was so close to his, and compressed against his chest so submissively, he was tempted to just lift his fingers, and feel the texture of her hair riveting beneath. As if his hand had a will of its own, his fingers smoothed away her mussed fringe, and his claws raked against her scalp lightly. The breath hitched in Kagome's throat, and the sensation tingled somewhere in the fog that was misting up her brain.

"Tell me," he lowered his lips to her ear, and murmured into it, "Tell me what's wrong."

Kagome didn't say anything for a moment, only gurgling something under her breath that made absolutely no sense. But 'Sota…' had drifted into his ears like a breeze that chimed.

So…ta?

That sounded like a boy's name! What if he's-

Inu-Yasha perked up instantly, as the thought of Kagome having a mate rifled into his brain with a snap.

"Sota-kun," Kagome was straining, and her eyebrows scrunched up in her effort to speak, "Why, why did you leave me, K…Kagome," her voice scratched, as if she was suffering a bad cold, "S-sorry, mama… bad… bad child… 'm sorry! Tra… traitor! Ari Ji-san…"

Mama? Ji-san? But that… those are her family members, aren't they?

The missing puzzle that was hovering from his brain clinked into the place with a blunt "thud".

She… she must be missing her family!

But Sota… if he was her family, then that must mean that he was her…

Muh… muh…

…

…

No, he couldn't even bear to think of that horrible, wretched, damned word!

She could NOT be having a mate already! Because… because… she was a man, dammit!

"Mama…" Kagome gasped, and clutched onto Inu-Yasha so tightly, that his muscles would've been bruised, had he been human. "Baba… I sorry… don't wanna leave you… please… eat mince pie…leave baba alone, you bastards! Don't break! Break! His b-back! Kill! _Mince pie!"_

Inu-Yasha's eyes darted right to left, left to right, and right to left.

"Please don't leave me…!" she groaned, and her fingers flexed numbly as her hands started to slide off his arms. She was fast losing consciousness, and her brain was grilling, and throbbing to the point of explosion.

Inu-Yasha glanced down at the top of her head, and a surge of protectiveness welled up inside him, and overwhelmed the emotions that were brimming his veins. His tongue seemed knotted up, like a cat's got it. Desperately, he hugged her again, wondering what could he do to stop her from tormenting herself like this?

_Think, Inu-Yasha… _you must have some experiences with women throughout your pathetic love life…

Oh, Kagome… goddamn, you're just a girl! You shouldn't have seen all that I've seen! You shouldn't even be here! You should've never set a foot into this world!

Kagome, you silly girl… you fragile girl… well, if no one's gonna protect ya, I will, okay? So no big bad wolfs are gonna getcha, you understand?!

Cautiously, he rested a clawed hair upon her hair, and attempted to arouse her attention towards him. When she merely moaned and muttered broken pieces of conversation under her breath, he saw that it would be useless to try to communicate with her through words at all. The alcohol was withering her bloodstreams to the point of evaporation.

He knew that feeling, only too well.

Experimentally, his hand pressed against her head, where it knew it was hurting the most. But… would this harm her further? He didn't know. All those times that he'd gotten himself drunk and received shitty headaches in the end, he'd try to rub it out of his brain, and fight the sleep that tried to overcome him, so he wouldn't accidentally choke on his vomit… maybe this could help her.

Kagome groaned softly, as he began to stroke her hair; the feel of his hand kneading through her hair, massaging her scalp, calming down the aching turmoil that was her brain. Her heart squeezed as pleasure riveted down her numb skull, and suddenly a huge burden seemed to have been ascended from her shoulders.

This felt so nice… who was doing it? Mama? Papa? Sota? _The landlord? _

"Sota…" she smiled, and buried her face into his chest with extreme contentment, "How come you don't talk… to me… no more? Naughty little creach…ture… not gonna love you no more!"

Inu-Yasha felt his heart flop back down into his stomach, the heavy weight shattering his inners.

For a terrible moment, he was torn between grabbing her by the shoulders, and shake her until her vision cleared up and saw that he was **_NOT_** Sota, or continue enveloping her in this lollipop-sweet sense of delusion.

Grrrrr… _Damn_ Sota! Having the heart to leave his mate in a friggin' army, and Kagome still loved him! _Damn_ Sota!

Couldn't she see that he was much better than Sota? And what's with that name, _Sota,_ anyway? It sounds so gay! _Inu-Yasha_ sounds so much cooler!

"Inu…Yasha…"

Her voice was almost inaudible, but Inu-Yasha's ears caught it easily. His heart skipped a beat.

_Did she- did she just-_

"Inu-Yasha…" she murmured again.

Inu-Yasha's eyes were almost as wide as faucets, as they lingered on her in avid anticipation, silently willing her to say more.

"Quit… dancing shirt… sweat… bunny…"

Inu-Yasha fumed in outrage.

Did she just call him a _bunny?_ Why, this was most- he would not-

She uttered a soft sigh, and chuckled vaguely. Inu-Yasha frowned, confused to the extreme. What the hell was so funny?

"You… smell… gooey…" she laughed and gurgled, and dug her head furiously into the folds of his shirt, inhaling in the scent with the impression of a human diving into a pool of oxygen.

Suddenly, a shock of Déjà vu impacted through Inu-Yasha. But he couldn't quite put his fingers on what had hit him.

"Gooey… chewy… crunchy…" she began babbling, "Second serving, mama… hmm… red lobster… my favvvvorite…"

Inu-Yasha rolled his eyes heavenwards, and exerted a huge sigh.

"Yeah, Kagome, how wedding went?" her voice trailed off in a daze, "bad, mama… didn't… army… hit the General… bad tempered… rotten mannered… bastardish…"

Inu-Yasha grunted. Okay. He got the fucking point already. Did she really still think that of him?

"… Sadistic… annoying… wants knees bruised…pointy laugh… sooo sexy…"

Inu-Yasha rubbed his ears furiously, because he couldn't believe the last words that he'd heard.

"Sweat… dripping… hot sexy… knight…"

Wow… this was a side of Kagome he'd never knew…

Inu-Yasha felt a silly grin popping ear to ear across his face, and he tilted his head with a smug "Feh!"

Of _course!_ Who wouldn't think him sexy? Haha, in your face, _Sota!_

"…Egoistic…" Kagome mumbled under her breath.

Inu-Yasha grimaced at her.

A scowl marred her brows faintly, and she twitched to curl into a fetal position against him, her hands clasped over her throat tightly. Inu-Yasha eyed her warily, wondering what was wrong.

"Gon' puke…" she moaned, and violently wretched her head sideward, her eyes pinched shut in agony.

* * *

Kagome's eyes fluttered open, and her head was throbbing dully, and tangled up like a jumbo of coarse wools. A ray of sunshine had broken through the blankets of clouds, and lashed against her eyes, making her cringe.

Ugh… why does her breath smell like crap? Like… alcohol, and vomit? _What the hell had happened?_ And what was this mattress that she was leaning against? Ah, that felt so good… she hadn't slept on a mattress for ages! And this one was structured just right… perfect blend, strong and firmly built, yet provided the most amazing heat that tingled her skin… no, doesn't seem like the heat came from a stove, either…

Her eyes flung open, and they crashed against the sight of Inu-Yasha's face. Stifling a gasp of shock, she attempted to swirl her head around, and took in the sight of their surroundings. Her vision was misted over, but everything flowed into her focus languidly.

They were leaning against a tree… and Inu-Yasha was sound asleep, with his head bowed over, and his hair spilling everywhere… she watched the pattern that his chest moved in, mesmerized, and her brain had ceased to a stop in its functioning.

She… she…

Suddenly, she nearly jumped out of her skin as reality crashed against her.

Hey! W-wait a minute! Why was she here, in his lap, with his arms wrapped around her? His grip was so warm, and protective- No, _STOP IT!_

And her breath smells like shit! What's up with that?!

Timidly, her hands pried at his arms, careful as to not disturb him. He grunted, and his grip slackened a little as her effort renewed, and the lock that his hands were cuffed in had eventually managed to give away, and his arms slipped to the ground limply.

Swaggering, she stumbled to her feet, and her body rocked unsteadily as if her legs had turned into jelly underneath her. She gritted her teeth, and shambled forward towards the river ahead of her, the headache bashing back in a renewed wave of vengeance, chewing at her brain recklessly.

Flumping down onto the soil, she clumsily scooped up a handful of water, and splashed it across her face, gasping. Hey, her fingers were fuzzy…

Frantically, she began to rinse out her mouth, desperate to get that wretched smell out. She had been drinking last night, hadn't she?

And when she woke up from it all… he was there, sleeping with her.

Oh god. Her head felt like it was on fire.

"Kagome?" a voice floated above her, and in her frenzy, she accidentally choked on some water.

After a crazy fit of sputtering and coughing, she swiped the back of her hands across her face, and her eyes flailed upwards.

"Inu-Yasha." She said muddle headedly. Oh god. Just _exactly_ what did she do last night? She really hoped she didn't do anything crazy like telling him that he was sexy, or something… "What's up?" she smiled feebly.

"What's up? Oh, not much," Inu-Yasha said pleasantly. Then, flowers of flames and sparkles began to sizzle and boom behind him, **_"Except for the fact that you got drunk!!"_**

"Umm…oh." Kagome managed intelligently.

_"Umm, oh?" _Inu-Yasha's hair nearly crackled into wispy curls, "Do you know _how_ fucking dangerous that was? You were messed up! You were babbling nonsense! Anyone could've come and tried to take advantage of you that time!"

Kagome cringed inadvertently, at his harsh words. Why did he remind her of her dad, only one hundred times scarier?

"Sorry." She mumbled incoherently.

"Damn RIGHT you should be!" he snarled, and began to pace back and forth, "Now, I want you to _swear_ to never to touch another drop of alcohol! Swear! **Now!" **when she didn't say anything back, he yelled out of sheer frustration, **"NOW!" **

"I… swear." Kagome murmured, her voice so tiny that Inu-Yasha had trouble catching them.

"What? That wasn't loud enough!" he boomed.

Kagome braced herself, and her head felt like sandpaper was grinding against it. "I swear." She repeated dispassionately.

Inu-Yasha nearly scoffed. He could tell she wasn't being honest or full-hearted, at all. Why couldn't she understand that alcohol would never, EVER be the solution to her problems? It had taken him a long, long time to figure that out… what could he say to make her understand? He wasn't a guy at communicating!

"Look, Kagome," his voice dropped, and his brain churned as he struggled to see himself in her shoes, pretending to be her thoughts, "I- I- I don't know what… actually, I kind of know what you're going through right now… everybody goes through them, okay? But alcohol is never the answer to your problems, you hear? And this is coming from someone with very, very rich experiences!"

Kagome was at a loss. She attempted to come up with something to say, but her brain was a complete blank, like someone had wiped it out with a broom.

"So I want you to promise me to never do something this silly again." He admonished, not unkindly, as he knelt down before her, and she dodged her head to purposely avoid his penetrating gaze.

"I…" her face was screwed up, the corners of her lips quivering as if she was in turmoil, "Oh, Inu-Yasha… I'm sorry… I don't know what the hell I was thinking… it's just… oh, forget it," she took a deep, wavering breath, and exhaled it sharply.

"No," Inu-Yasha persisted hotly, "I wanna hear it."

Kagome smiled a little, though it was bitter and mirthless. "No. They're my own problems, not yours."

Inu-Yasha bit back a grumble of sheer frustration. What did she mean, this was none of his business? After all that they went through together, and she still thought that her problems were not his? It took everything in his will power to calm down, take a deep breath, and look at this logically.

"Well, you're better off telling me than drowning yourself in alcohol." He countered bluntly, and crossed his arms over his chest sulkily. "If you wanna talk, I will listen, you know."

Something akin to astonishment flitted past Kagome's face, and she blinked.

"What?" he snapped grumpily, "Is that news to you?"

Slowly, Kagome raised her head, and Inu-Yasha fretted a little as her azure eyes stared straight into his, probing his orbs. A small smile fluttered past her feature, a genuine one that was lit up with warmth, happiness, and relief. Inu-Yasha's heart rolled a few lazy somersaults within.

"Thanks." She said sheepishly.

Somehow, her hand had reached over, and clasped itself over his big one. Inu-Yasha sat rooted to his spot, and swallowed gruffly.

"For what?" he managed.

"For… being here." Kagome shrugged, and tilted her head to the right, her eyes drifting downward, "I dunno how I would've survived without you, Inu-Yasha."

_"Feh."_ Inu-Yasha said scornfully, and casted his eyes heavenwards. But that damned blush on his cheeks was betraying him, wasn't it?

"You're really a great guy." She admitted shyly, and her hand rested upon his with stiff awkwardness. Inu-Yasha scratched his temple, and beads of sweat rolled down his temples as the blush intensified tenfold.

"I know." He answered, sounding falsely smug and arrogant.

'And for the article, how incredibly _sexy_ I am!'

Beaming, Kagome raised her head, and caught his eyes with hers once more. She arched her eyebrows.

"Good. And don't you forget it."

* * *

_Shuffle, shuffle. Crinkle, crinkle. Grate, grate. Ding, ding._

Shippo sniffed quietly, and turned his head to Jishikin torpidly, his eyes as beady sharp as a predator's. His forehead wrinkled, and his fangs were protruding out of his lips.

"Ready?" he breathed, his voice somewhat strained.

"Ready when you are." Jishikin nodded briskly.

"Okay," Shippo sniffed again, and shifted his eyes over to the carts of the rice mongers toddling along the sooty, curvy path, their forms flapping and flopping lifelessly as they whipped their horses to usher them into a faster pace. The sun was glaring down passionately at their exposed forms, and straw hats were dangling from their heads. The crickets chirped.

Shippo's eyes narrowed. Those were the rice mongers who provided the source of solid food for the Northern army.

"Let's move."

Their scathes slung across their backs, they swiped forward with an unusually deft grace, and Jishikin's grip on his scathe tighten, until his knuckles were stained with ivory.

With a yell, Shippo charged forward, and his arms reached out to seize what seemed to be the leader of the tribe.

The rice mongers glanced up from their dull, lifeless positions, and one of them ejaculated a cry of alarm. But it was too late.

Shippo had already locked the leader into an iron-strong grip, twisting the monger's arm backwards until his face was screwed up with pain. Jishikin glowered at the rest of the cowering mongers tensely, his scathe raised high in his hands, daring anyone to advance a move.

"W- _what do you want?"_ the leader sputtered, his features contorted with the shadow of rage.

"Look, mongers," Shippo said coldly, his voice frosty, and crisp, "I shall spare all of your lives today, if you tell us the _where_ the campsite is that you're delivering these rice to."

A man made a funny sound behind the hat that was concealing half of his face, and the leader began quivering.

"I tell you nothing!" he roared, "L-leave now, or you'll regret this!"

Shippo blinked a little, astonished. This wasn't how it was supposed to happen. They were supposed to be scared shitless, and crack up like eggs. But they sounded so... confident.

"Look," he grit, and pulled out his scathe from the scabbard in a blink of eye, pressing the tip against the monger's neck. The monger yelped, and growled under his breath. "Tell me now, or else."

"Y- you'd really leave now," the monger replied, his voice strangely small, "If you don't wanna die."

Shippo's eyes slitted. For a wimp, this guy had a lot of guts to say that. But he wouldn't leave, without completing his mission.

"Tell me now." he growled again, increasing the menace in his tone by eight notches. So this guy didn't take him seriously, did he?

The monger hyperventilated, and beads of icy sweat trailed down his forehead, and temples. But Shippo didn't like the stalwart way that he set his jaw. It unnerved him. Not that he was going to let it show for one second.

"Kusa, _pull out the lead guns!"_ the monger hollered, and flailed his malevolent eyes to Shippo's direction.

_Lead guns-_

Shippo's heart skipped two beats.

"NO SHIPPO!" Jishikin suddenly ejaculated wildly, his voice a high-pitched, hysterical scream, _"RUN!"_

_Bang._

Shippo jostled, as something banged through his inners.

**...TBC**


	12. Shippo's Will Part II

**PART II**

* * *

_"SHIPPO!"_

He wobbled, and toppled his head over to regard Jishikin. Jishikin's face was contorted, and he was charging towards Shippo blindly, disregarding everything around him completely. The monger that was holding the charcoal gun now aimed it straight at Jishikin's heart.

_No..._

He did the first thing that came to mind.

Heaving hard through his nose, he snatched out the hidden pickets out of his sleeves, and tossed it into the air, bellowing:

"Transform!"

Jishikin quavered, with a mixture of uproarious fright and wonder, as the small pickets collided upon the mongers' heads, and soon emerged into skyscrapers. The mongers stumbled to their knees, screaming and writhing in agony, unable to bear the excruciatingly painful phantom weight on them anymore.

_This will buy Jishikin sometime,_ Shippo thought faintly. _Run._

**_"Shippo!"_**

Shippo watched in a dazzle, as his friend rushed to his side. The remnant fire that was still holding him up was diminishing rapidly, flicker by flicker, and he felt himself crumble slowly into the ashes of oblivion.

"NO!" Jishikin howled, and flung himself against Shippo to support him, "Hang on!"

He felt... cold.

"Run." he said, almost inconceivably.

"NO!" Jishikin swung his head from side to side, tears stinging the corners of his eyes, "I'm gonna take you back!"

Shippo grunted, and grimaced. He wanted to tell Jishikin that it was useless. He wanted to tell him that he was dying. He wanted him to run before the men realized that it was all just a trickery, an illusion. But he could hardly speak.

His eyes darted across Jishikin's face frantically, his heart in his face. He silently willed Jishikin to understand, even though no words were communicated.

_C'mon... c'mon... they're gonna get up soon... run... run... if you don't, I'll think of you as a baka for the rest of my life..._

Jishikin's shoulders hunched, and his throat was burning to the point of withering.

"Shippo..."

_RUN!_

"I can't..."

_RUN! RUN! RUN! DON'T BE STUPID! RUN! NOW! OR I'LL HATE YOU!_

Jishikin was gnawing at his lower lip so hard, so red bruises lacerated across it.

Abruptly, he jerked to his feet, Shippo dangling on his shoulders.

"C'mon. Let's run." he rasped, and his feet stumbled forward automatically, and he pleaded for them to run faster, and faster...

_Bang._

Jishikin's eyes flew inhumanely wide.

He could feel the violent jerk of Shippo's body that followed.

That bullet was directed at him. But he didn't feel it through him.

Shippo...

A monger had regained control, and swaggered to his feet unsteadily, shaking his head wildly to get rid of the dizziness that spun his brain. Jishikin hyperventilated, and tried to focus on escaping. But his legs seemed to have turned to jelly underneath him.

Dammit...I'm acting like a coward...

"L- let me go." Shippo managed, his voice barely perceptible.

"NO!" was Jishikin's choked reply.

Another bullet whirled past his hair, and the scent of singed hair drifted past his nose. His heartbeats now drowned out his hearing.

_"F-forgive me..."_ Shippo whispered.

Before Jishikin could react, he felt something white-hot sharp pierce across his bicep, and he flailed his arms out of reflex with a yelp.

Shippo tumbled out his arms, and clashed against the ground with a dull "thud", the scathe skidding out of his grasp.

He started towards Shippo again, but the monger was now directing the point straight at his face, one of his eyes pinched shut in concentration beside the aimhole.

His choked, and his instincts took over. In a torn second, he twirled around, and started to run. The world seemed to have stopped revolving around him, and all he could hear was the pounding of his heart, throbbing against his ribs.

_Bang._

That wretched sound penetrated his ear into his brain like a sharp knife, again. But he still didn't feel anything, just the torrents of white-hot voices that gushed in his ears.

He just kept on running, and running, and running, until he could hear nothing around him anymore, and he fell to his knees, only to scramble up again...

* * *

"I said, _piss off!_ I don't wanna talk about it!" 

A wavering sigh. A lulled muteness.

"Do you want Shippo to die in vain?" the weary voice slumped.

"**_NO!_** How dare you-"

"Then get yourself together! Shippo sacrificed himself for our victory, and now you're heedlessly chucking whatever chances that we have away, because you're _pissed?"_

A piqued snort, and quickening breath. "Shippo... ah, _dammit! **FINE!**_ What do you want?!"

After several moments, Miroku shambled out of the tent, his features drooped with exhausted defeat, and wrinkes were etched across his forehead, suddenly making him appear ten years older than he was. Kagome bit her lips for a moment, and mustered up all the courage that she could scrape up within herself. She took a tentative step forward.

"How-" she stumbled, and tried again, "how's he doing?"

Languidly, Miroku rotated his tranquilized gaze to her face, dark bags smudged under his eyes. He smiled, a bit feebly.

"He's really upset." he admitted, his voice without an ounce of strength, "Though he shows it in anger, more than anything else."

Kagome nodded numbly, and stared at her feet. Her hands wrung together, and she stared straight forward. Her face was stark white.

"Ka...Kagome," Miroku said amiably, the name still foreign as it rolled off his tongue, "You don't look so well. Maybe you should retire for the night."

Kagome gulped, and swayed her head from side to side. "No. I want to talk to Inu-Yasha."

Miroku raised his eyebrows mildly. "Oh, good luck with that," he exhaled, "Just don't mind his temper. We're lucky he hasn't ripped anything apart. Yet."

Kagome managed a weak smile, though it turned into a grimace.

"Thanks, General Miroku." she whispered hoarsely.

"You're welcome." Miroku scrutinized her through hooded eyes. He smiled a little. _"Dayu."_

Kagome watched, as he swiveled around, and his kimono swished in the air as he trudged away, his posture held erectly, yet half-heartedly. She inhaled sharply, and spread a hand over her heart.

Gingerly, she flapped the entrance of the tent apart, and stepped inside, her feet crunching the soot.

Inu-Yasha was slouched against the round table idly, his back to her. He was so still, as if he were carved purely out of stone. Kagome wasn't sure if he was aware of her entrance. She haltered.

"Hi."

His ears tweaked, and he shifted slightly. He didn't say anything.

Kagome frowned a little, disconcerted. He was supposed to be _angry._

She stood by the entrance, rooted to her spot, her head swimming in a fumbling daze. Suddenly, all the words that she'd been mentally preparing to say rotted away now.

She could barely stand it. This silence was unbearable! It was so loud that it nearly cracked her eardrums.

_Say something! Yell something! Punch something! Rip something! Make something bleed! **I don't care!** Just as long as I can join you!_

All she could do was stand there, and gawk like a helpless goose.

"Inu-Yasha." she breathed, her voice tilting over as if someone's been beating at it ruthlessly. She wondered if it would ever be normal again.

"Go away." was Inu-Yasha's brusque reply. Kagome felt as if a hand had latched out and struck her across the face.

She swayed her head to the side, and her eyes slid shut.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, "I can't."

Inu-Yasha snorted scornfully, and his voice was slurred.

"Well, when I say go away, I mean GET _LOST!"_ he erupted, and breathed hard through his nose. Kagome flinched, and her inners started to freeze into the essences of glaciers. Until anger invaded her nerves, and overwhelmed her in a sizzling boil.

"What's with you?" she demanded, and her teeth clenched, "You think y- you're the only one grieving here? You're the only one who has the right to be angry and snap at everybody?" the pace of her breathing blurred, "Well, believe it or not, I loved Shippo too, but I don't take it out on other people!"

"Who said anything about _loving_ him?" he snarled, and his fists clamped, and unclamped by his sides.

"Because you wouldn't be so angry, and blinded, if you didn't love him!" she lashed out, and Inu-Yasha cringed invisibly.

"Well, _Goddamnit,_ you're wrong!" he badgered laceratingly, "He- he was my favorite spy, that's all! Even if he made so many mistakes, make me wonder if he's retarded! I- I-"

He broke off, and lapsed into a loud silence.

"Sorry. If he _was_ retarded." he amended quietly.

Shit. His vision was starting to blur. He longed to scrub at his eyes, but dared not in her presence. Damn. Why couldn't she just leave and allow him to wallow in his own little corner? The discomfort was heightening inside him, until it almost withered to the point of biting out his inners.

"J- just leave me alone, k?"

Inu-Yasha winced at the pathetic crack in his voice. He'd intended for it to be brash enough to the point of startling her, threatening her into submission.

Silence. His throat was hurting to the point of constricting his speech. His world misted over.

_Please leave, Kagome._

"Inu-Yasha," Kagome repeated again. He recoiled, and pushed at himself to tell her to go away again. But something in her velvety voice had struck a cord somewhere in his nerves, tremulating in all its vehement glory. He bit down on his tongue, until he tasted something faintly metallic.

"I understand." she susurrated, her voice coarse, but gentle. His back was till turned to her, so that she couldn't see his face.

"No, you don't," he managed through grinding teeth, "he... he was a brother. The little brother that I never had. The- the gassy punchbag that I picked on all the time. I- I have no one to pick on anymore-" he jolted, and his words broke off with a snap.

Kagome's heart wrung, and tossed.

"Why, why?" he choked, and bowed his head into his palms, "why couldn't I have been nicer to him? I... why? Why did I have to be such a friggin' bastard to him?" his voice was beyond strained, "And now when I finally realized this, he's _dead."_

He couldn't take it anymore. _"May Kami damn my soul into the eternity of hell!"_

"NO!" In a heartbeat, Kagome dashed over to him frantically, and covered a hand over his mouth with wild despair. "Don't say that! Don't say that!"

She froze abruptly, as she felt something warm, and moist trickling against her skin, and diluting into her folds of sleeves hushedly.

Oh, my god.

"G- get lost!" he stumbled, his voice grated like sandpaper was grinding against it. No. Why did she have to see him like this, all weak, and pathetic, and crying like some little girl? He felt the last remaining pride that was within him shatter into a thousand pieces, with every teardrop that sprang to life.

"Oh, don't cry... if you cry I'll cry too..."

"W-who said I'm crying?" he stuttered, and savagely swiped his hand across his eyes and swiveled his head around to glower at her indignantly. His eyes burnt with rawness, but they stayed amazingly dry, as they penentrated her azure orbs; silently challenging her, daring her to make a comment again about what just happened. She was gnawing at her lower lip, and staring at her tightly-curled knuckles across her lap with unblinking eyes.

Inu-yasha took a deep breath, and exhaled it waveringly, pumping control into himself. He shouldn't have been so harsh to her. She's obviously suffering as much as him, from the turmoil that went from her heart to her face. Great. Now he was being a jerk to Kagome.

She did nothing wrong. She just wanted to see if he was okay; she cared enough to come, and try to comfort him. And all he did was telling her to get lost.

He was the biggest bastard alive.

"Kagome-" he wavered. He wanted to apologize. He wanted her here. He needed her. He wanted her. He never wanted her to go away. He was the miserable prick who was afraid to show a little weakness.

"It's okay." Kagome mumbled, her voice barely audible. "I'll leave now. Sorry I bothered you."

Her eyes still cast downwards, she got to her feet quietly, and shambled towards the entrance.

"Wait!" Inu-Yasha groaned out, and she paused in her tracks. "Don't leave!-"

Kagome sighed shakily, and she stood rooted to her spot, her head hanging low over her sagged shoulders.

She didn't know what to think anymore. She hadn't, ever since they received the news from Jishikin. She could never forget the expression that was on Jishikin's face. It was engraved into her brain, like someone had carved out the picture with a knife.

The idea of Shippo being dead... seems so unrealistic.

He- he couldn't be, she kept telling herself. Hell, she was always talking with him not so long ago! he was always there, sliding in and out of the tents like a cheery ghost, with those stupid, sarcastic comments that made her laugh and want to kick him in the nuts at the same time... and she would silently groan to herself about the fact that she was going to have to put up with this Sota's evil twin for a long, long time.

No. He was just over here! He was perfectly fine! He was- he was standing _right here!_ He was right here! It couldn't be that she would never see him in her life again!

No. Tomorrow, when she wakes up, she'd find this all a horrible nightmare and not reality, he's fine, he's right here, like he always was! He's Shippo! he can't die! That's not how it's supposed to happen! he was supposed to grow old and crinkly and teethless, and when they both had grandchildren, they could sip sake in the chairs that were especially privileged for them, look down on the youngers, and berate them on how they've accomplished such and such, and why couldn't their children carry on the legacy?! And he would still be right there, rasping sarcastic comments through his teethless lips, and she would try to beat him up with a hand filled with arthritis, and in very, very slow motion, he'd duck his head, and try to avoid from getting hit. Then, they'd laugh, and laugh, until they suffered from a severe case of breath shortage, and die a happy, fulfilled life...

Oh God... he was just a kid... a happy, kind, light-hearted kid who took every blow that the world had dealt him with, and still manage to keep his red hair shiny... how could they take his life away? Had they no hearts? Had they no trace of humanity in their veins? Were they brutes who were fucked up from birth?

Oh, she wanted to de-limb them, one by one, and feel the solidity of their pain vibrating beneath her hands, and that wouldn't even pay off the pain they had caused Shippo... no... they deserved to die... Shippo didn't.

She would fight them, with everyhing that raged in her will. South would win. Shippo would not die in vain. He would be a legend, a history that would pass down through the generations, and everyone would know his name, and how he'd sacrificed himself in the Great Union of Japan, through the tumultuous affairs of the warring states.

An emotion that was foreign to her was striking through her chest recklessly, stronger than the roaring of the tirades, firmer than the stablest temple. She felt dizzy, nauseated, but never more resolute in her life.

She would cause them more pain than the definition of agony. She would not rest, until they were condemned to resting for eternity. They took away her friend... and hurt Inu-Yasha! She would return all the pain that they've inflicted upon her since her birth; taking away her brother, battering her parents' hearts until they were broken into a million pieces that couldn't be retraced, taking away Sango's family and setting thousand of people's home into oblivion, and wounding her and Inu-Yasha countless times. Killing Shippo was the last straw.

And yes, she remembered all the pain vividly, some of them still as fresh as the memories of yesterday. She would return them, tenfold.

She was no longer that weak, helpless Kagome anymore. She'd felt too pain, that she couldn't really feel them anymore. Her senses were a numbed bliss, her scars too thick, and calloused for anything to burn through them anymore.

And... she loved this feeling of power. Of control. Not a pawn. If anyone tried to beat her up again, she would kill them, this time. She was no longer the Kagome Higurashi that yelped at the sight of a worm.

Her skin had turned thicker. Her mind had turned clearer. She had turned stronger. Her eyes didn't have tears in them anymore. She had become a fighter.

_If the world spits in my face, I'll just spit right back, and we'll see who runs out of saliva first._

"Kagome." Inu-Yasha's voice shocked her out of her thoughts. She jolted.

She swiveled around, and her eyes clashed against his amber ones. Her heart contrasted, as though someone had squished it into a mushed pulp.

Her General... her Inu-Yasha...

"You've been standing there like a statue," he noted, and his eyes crinkled, "You're not mad at me, are you?"

She didn't response.

In a heartbeat, she dashed over to him, and threw her arms around his shoulders, hugging him to her.

He went rigid with shock. The solid, warm fragrance that was in her hair wafted past his nose, and he noticed the trembling, as she held him.

_What the hell-_

Uncertainly, his arms responded by closing around her waist, and he collected her against his chest, almost possessively.

He wasn't sure why they were hugging. But why fight it? Her heat felt nice as she pressed her head against his shoulder blade, her weight solid, and real. All he knew was that he didn't want to let go. But she did. Bracing himself, he shoved the apology out of his throat.

"I shouldn't have been such an ass to you, Ka-"

"Shush," she said gently, and pressed a finger to his lips. He broke off almost immediately, and gawked.

"It's okay." she smiled faintly, her voice soft, "I just want you to know that I- I-" she swallowed gruffly, "You're the best General that anyone could ever have."

Inu-Yasha felt his face heat up, at the benign, but strange way that she was looking at him. His brain woozed over, and he fumbled for a reply.

"And... and..." she took a deep breath, and hesitated. The jittery butterflies that were in her stomach was almost making her lose her nerves. Taking another breath to regain control, she brought up her eyes to his, "I- I like you."

_Huh?_

Her head swooshed forward, and she planted a quiet kiss on the corner of his mouth. The breath hitched in his throat, and he gulped.

"Uh- umm..." he fidgeted.

"See you tomorrow, Inu-Yasha." she smiled again, and got to her feet, her fingers slowly slipping out of his grasp. He gaped at her with dazed wonder, dumbfounded.

Mutedly, she started for the exit. Pausing before it, she glanced back again. He was still gawping at her, through uncomprehending, glazed eyes. Her hands gripped the flap apart, and she retreated, her clothes rustling faintly with the movement.

Amidst the soft darkness that swirled and danced around her, she strained to spot the beacons that was blazing inside the tents. With a grunt, she snapped her head away, and started towards the direction of Sango's village, her eyes gleaming as the moonlight splattered in them.

'Goodbye, Inu-Yasha.'

It was time to have a girl talk with Sango...

At first, it was rapid, fogged-up breathing. Her body contracted uncontrollably, and her shoulders began to shake. She grasped herself around the middle, and attempted to cling onto the remaining control that was still holding her up.

Only was she far away from the campsite, and the tents were merely inky dots in her vision, did she let the tears fall.

* * *

**A/N** Hey, who says girls can't be macho macho? :P

Only four more chapters left... if you don't like citrus, don't read the next chapter.

(I know, always such a good bait, isn't it? :P )

Thinking of rating my fic up now... hmm... to rate or not to rate, that 'tis the question. But I'll rate it PG-13 for now. If you think it's beyond that, lemme know!

**Redrose Moon-** Yeah, I know what you mean. At first I thought I was writing too much too, and I had tried to curb it down during chap 7 and 8. But they both turned out to be pretty crappy, and I decided to just go with the flow again. I guess I just can't restrain my nature...-sighs- but I'll epitomize it to the best of my ability.

**me-** Yeah, I did post this story onto the Inu-Yasha shrine... thank you, I almost forgot about it! Now I can update it on there, too! :)

**pea-sea-** Thank you for your long review and comments. Yeah, the characters may be a little OOC from the series, but wars tend to do crazy things to people :P I'm not entirely sure what you meant by 'awkward' words, but I'll fix the 'Northern' problem. Lemme know what you think on this chap too!

And Hershey's kisses to **Shessy-obsessed, Dolphin-Slam, JMS, Queeney, waterlily 216, sapphire pink, animemistress419, Amber Tinted, nuria, Redrose Moon, Meeko, Pepe-Le-Pu (yay, another ten dollars! :P), firehottie, Angelic Warrior, pea-sea, chibikoinu, sniper lady, InuyashaLover, Inu-ears, Naturesunicorn, Kiyako the Dragon Keeper, me, Natsu Miko, animefreak321654, whoobonhooaglo, Storm-Maker, Cyberwing, ra, Eternalhappiness, bizm, Neko-hanyu, Suki1, mysterious beauty, InAngel, Jen, Kumoritora, i-luv-juicy-fruit (Juicy fruit rocks! Sweeet! :P) alejandra, Izayoi, lil'gome, Animeluvergal, OtakuHanyouGirl, obesesed-fangirl-mimi, gossa, anime gurl, sakura-kon, inulova4lyfe, Smallfrichick323, Waffle, totoro, Spike of Doom, Inu-Kag fanfic lover, Neko-the-Cat-Demon, Koga's-Woman, MoonGirl19, jade buddah, inuluvskaglots, MikoMimi89, Starfish, **and I love you all!

Next chapter: _"Forgive Me, Inu-Yasha"_


	13. Nonchapter: Just for Fun

Sorry, this isn't a chapter. This is the ULTIMATE QUIZ. (looking scary) shall ye take it, or no? :P seeing so many Inu-Yasha quizzes on the web, couldn't help but making up one of my own. I think I'm a Shippo :P

Grab a pen and paper! Be Honest! Have fun!

* * *

1. In times of encountering with Naraku, you will...

a) Try your best to slice him

b) Run, run, run like hell, but you will help when it's necessary

c) Try to kill him alongside your companions, but always end up saving the object of your affection instead

d) Always worrying about your companions, yet hardly joining in their efforts

e) Kill him or die trying

* * *

2. If you were stranded on a desert island and you're only allowed to take one thing, it'll be-

a) Your tools for building an object for survival/escape

b) Uhh... food! Lots and lots of food!

c) Ahhh... a desert island is _just_ what I need for a little romance...

d) Inu-Yasha

e) Weapons for protection

* * *

3. Which word best describes you?

a) Strong

b) Cute

c) Romantic

d) Caring

e) Daring

* * *

4. Seeing others in troubles, you would say-

a) "What troubles you, may I ask?"

b) "Ooh! I shall rescue you!"

c) "You'll be safe with me... I guarantee you..."

d) "Oh god, are you okay?"

e) "Umm... it's your fault that you had to go and bang your head like that!"

* * *

5. Seeing your beloved one with another significant other makes you...

a) Sulk silently, and feel sad

b) Run to your friend and cry

c) Sigh heavily in remorse, wondering guiltily if it was your behaviour that drove your love away...

d) Feeling blue, sad, trying to keep the feelings all inside you by acting cheerful

e) Jealous, angry, fume silently/loudly

* * *

Are you READY for the answers? (dum dum dum)

Ok!

**Mostly A's-** Sango

**Mostly B's-** Shippo!:D

**Mostly C's**- Miroku

**Mostly D's-** Kagome

**Mostly E's-** Inu-Yasha!

Soooooo... lemme know who you were? ;)

hehe


End file.
